The Story of Gohan
by Bryson
Summary: The story that The Legacy of Gohan is based upon. My first fanfiction, as well as my first work ever completed. I have kept this online for those who first read it, and those eager to see how I first began.
1. Prologue: Goku's Noble Decision

An AU version of the DBZ universe, starting off just after the Cell Games.  I always thought Gohan should have been _the hero, and know I'll retell the story rightly so._

**Prologue: Goku's Noble Decision**

            Gohan felt like crying as his father spoke to them from the Other World.  Goku's words touched them all, _"I know how you all feel, but this is for the best.  Freiza, the Androids, and even Cell were all here because of me.  If I just disappear, then maybe Earth won't have to live through another one of my battles."_

            "That's not fair, dad!" Gohan cried out, "What about me and mom?  I know this was my fault, but we still need you."

            _"Hey, remember what I said?  How this might have been the best way?  Android 18 would have died with Cell had you finished him.  This way, maybe she can have a second chance.  Besides, King Kai and I are going to have lots of fun together!"_

A low snort echoed through the Lookout, _"Oh yeah, lots of fun.  You lousy home wreaker."_

            Goku laughed, "A_h, don't be like that King Kai.  I already said I was sorry!  Well, I think it's time I got going.  King Kai's going to burst, long distance call."_

            Gohan wiped the tears from his face, and smiled.  He looked upward, _I know I made a mistake, dad, and it cost you your life.  But I promise I'll never let my guard down again.  I'll keep going, and I'll protect this planet just like you have!_

            Little did Gohan know that his father could hear his thoughts, _"I know you will.  I've always been proud of you Gohan.  Take care of your mother, and tell her I love you both.  Good-bye, my friends." And then he was gone._

            Piccolo looked over at the young Super Saiyan, who had just become the most powerful fighter in the entire universe.  The genuine smile on Gohan's face was all the relief he needed.  The child would be fine.  Piccolo looked up at the eternal dragon and muttered, "Well, we still have one wish left.  What should it be?"

            Krillin stepped forth hesitantly and said, "I . . . think I have one."

            "What is it?" Yamcha asked.

            "Well, 18 _is kind of alone here.  What if we brought Android 17 back?  That way she'd have a friend."_

            Yamcha's jaw nearly hit the floor, "Are you crazy!?  What if he starts attacking us?"

            "Well . . . if he did that, Gohan, Vegeta, and even Piccolo could easily deal with him.  Everyone's several times stronger since he was absorbed."

            The baseball player grinned, "Oh yeah!  I forgot about that.  Sure, I have no problem then." Everyone else nodded their consent, except for Vegeta who stood in a corner with his arms crossed.  He didn't really care what the others did.

            Krillin approached the dragon, "I ask that Android 17 be brought here, returned to life!"

            The dragon's eyes glowed, and then died, _"That is not within my power.  Ask another wish."_

            The short man fumed at the dragon's inability.  He wondered what else was left.  Then it hit him, "Could you at least make Android 18 human again, but still retain all her power and ability?"

            The dragon's eyes burned a second time, _"Your wish has been granted.  I have given you your wishes, I shall depart."_ With a mighty burst of light, Shenron returned to the dragonballs.  Together, the seven balls lifted into the air, and shot out to distant parts of the planet.

            Tien stared at Krillin, "I don't understand.  Why make her human, but let her keep her powers?"

            Krillin scratched his head, "If the dragon had taken them away, I'm pretty sure 18 would kill me!"

            Everyone got in a good laugh at their cowardly friend, but understood his intentions.  Only a short distance away, hiding behind the Lookout's walls, stood the newly transformed Android 18.  An Android no more.  She stared at her hands, feeling more alive now than she had before.  But everything about her had remained the same.  She looked over at the short, blushing man, _Why would he do this for me?_

            Gohan's grin grew as the sky returned to a pale blue.  He looked at the tired group of the Z fighters, "Come on you guys!  This is the first day of the rest of our lives!"

*                                  *                                  *

            Chichi stumbled backwards.  Her face in tears, "He's dead?  No . . . no, he can't be!" She cried.  Gohan never liked to see his mother cry, but he knew better than to stop her.  Chichi gripped her apron, nearly tearing it, "Why wouldn't he come back to me?"

            "Mom, he said he loved us both.  He's going to miss us as much as we'll miss him, but dad thought this would be for the best.  He didn't want any more trouble coming after him and harming us."

            "That stubborn, heroic fool.  He'd say that." _Then again, that's one of the things I love about him.  Chichi looked up to her son, who for the first time in over a week was no longer a Super Saiyan.  She smoothed his unruly black hair, "How are you, Gohan?  You're so brave." She pulled her son close and hugged him tight._

            The Ox King stepped toward his grandson, "You were great, Gohan.  Just like your father."


	2. Chapter I: How the Years Go By

**Chapter I: How the Years Go By**

Four years later . . .

            Gohan gently settled down before Bulma's home at Capsule Corporation.  He wished his mother hadn't forced him to bring along all the reading material in his grossly oversized backpack, but she wouldn't have let him go otherwise.

            He walked through the front door of the enormous house only to be greeted by a familiar scream, "Vegeta!!  Where are you!?  Bring it back right now!!"

            Gohan couldn't believe Vegeta had gotten Bulma so upset . . . again.  Almost on queue, the prince of all Saiyans strolled into the main hall, a gallon of fudge ice cream in his hands.  Gohan blankly stared as Vegeta spooned the dark dessert into his mouth, which had an evil grin about it.  He noticed Gohan and smirked, "If it isn't the spawn of Kakkarot."

            Gohan pointed to the ice cream, "That wouldn't happen to be what Bulma's screaming about, is it?"

            "Hah," the Saiyan prince laughed, "Serves her right for thinking she could hide it from me." He scooped up another large amount.

            They both froze when a loud tromping started to approach.  Vegeta almost looked scared.  Gohan walked up to him, "If you tell me where she is right now, I'll distract her long enough so you can hide the evidence."

            Vegeta liked Gohan's train of thought, and pointed over his shoulder towards the lab area.  As Gohan wandered off, Vegeta probed him with his mind.  The boy had been masking his energy again.  With Goku dead and the future version of his son returned to the future, Vegeta had no one to test himself against.  He knew Gohan had been training, maintaining his power these past years, but every time he offered to spar with the younger Saiyan, Gohan would refuse.  That only left his son, and Kakkarot's other spawn to fight against, and they hadn't even developed their powers.  Vegeta would have at least liked to know where Gohan stood in terms of strength.

            Frustrated, Vegeta returned to eating his stolen snack.  He was so sure Gohan would have grown lax and sloppy with these peaceful years.  Wasting his life studying and reading books.  Instead, Vegeta had the suspicion that the reverse was true.

            Gohan had just entered one of the labs and slammed into Bulma.  Her first impulse was to grab Gohan's shirt with a look of rage, but stopped when she realized it wasn't Vegeta.  Her face of anger dramatically turned to a smile, "Well, I wasn't expecting you for a while, Gohan.  You wouldn't happen to know where that rat Vegeta is would you?"

            Considering he wouldn't be around very long, Gohan decided to have a little fun. He pointed in the general direction of Vegeta's power signature, "He's off that way.  I told him I'd stall you long enough to hide the ice cream carton."

            Bulma seethed at that fact, "I'm going to nail him one of these days.  I can never have a single thing to myself, in terms of food I mean.  So, Chichi is really going to let you go?"

            Gohan nodded, "Yeah.  I'm ready, if you'll show me to the ship."

            "Sure thing.  Man, I was sure that she would have given you a speech on how your studies are more important, or how you need a future and not senseless exploration."

            "Actually," Gohan motioned to the gigantic backpack, "She told me I could only go if I took all this with me.  I have to finish at least half or she'll ground me for a year."

            Bulma whistled, "Chichi sure can be strict.  At least you'll have something of a vacation.  I can't think of a single time any of us have gone into space where it wasn't involved with saving the Earth or training to defeat some monster somewhere." She began to walk down the halls, motioning for Gohan to follow.

            The young man nodded, but didn't say anything.  There was more to his little vacation than just rest and relaxation, but he didn't want to bring it up.  Bulma stopped just before a large door and entered in a code.  It slid open to reveal a state of the art spaceship, cosmetically identical to the one his father used to travel to Namek.

            Bulma held out her hand, "The pride and glory of the Capsule Corp fleet.  It has a lot of the advances from your father's pod when he came back to Earth after Namek, and it also has a slightly upgraded version of Vegeta's GR.  Yep, I'm really proud of this thing." She fixed a glare on Gohan, "If you wreck it I'll kill you."

            Gohan smiled, and ran his hand over the hull, "This is really neat.  Does it operate like the old one?"

            "Yes, it does.  Now, there's enough food in there to feed a small village for a month.  I'm guessing you'll have a least one week of supplies." Gohan laughed at her joke, "Just make sure you don't fly into a star, and you'll be fine.  Have fun, I have to go hunt down that no good mate of mine." Once Bulma left the room, the ceiling opened up to allow the spaceship to leave.

            Gohan walked up the entry ramp, which automatically closed, and sat down in the overly comfortable pilot's chair.  He saw a preprogrammed course in the console.  _Wow, Bulma always thinks of everything!_  Gohan strapped himself in and pushed a blinking red button.  The ship's engines hummed, and then fired.  The G forces didn't bother Gohan one bit.  The spaceship cleared the house, and lifted up out of the atmosphere.

            Chichi jumped as Goten latched onto her leg.  The spry three year old Saiyan had tears in his eyes, "Mommy, Gohan?"

            Chichi smiled, and picked her son up.  She poked his nose, "Aw, don't be so sad.  He's only been gone four days.  Gohan will be back before you know it, and he'll be more than happy to play with you." Goten perked up at those words, "Now, why don't we go and visit Trunks?  I'm sure you'd like that."

            Goten leaped out of his mother's arms and began to jump up and down.  Chichi picked up a phone and dialed Bulma's number.  The older woman picked up almost immediately, _"Hello?"_

            "Hi, Bulma."

            _"Oh, Chichi!__  What's going on?"_

            "Listen, Goten's feeling a little lonely.  I thought that maybe Trunks would like to spend some time playing with him."

            _"That's a great idea!  Trunks would like it even more.  Vegeta's been a pain, trying to keep him locked up in that GR.  The poor kid says he's exhausted.  But of course, the great prince of all Saiyins doesn't care.  He says Trunks should be able to keep up with him no matter what the conditions.  He's either going to make Trunks the most powerful four year old alive, or run him into the ground."_

            Chichi knew Bulma wasn't completely serious, as Vegeta would never deliberately cause harm to his own son, "We'll be there soon." She hung up and glanced down to Goten, "Ready to go?"

            "Yay!!"

            Gohan painfully collapsed on the floor of the GR at his latest attempt.  He just didn't understand what he was doing wrong.  He had tried everything, even bringing up the hatred Cell had caused all those years ago.  Nothing worked.  No matter what, Gohan just couldn't bring it out.  He was so close.

            Gohan was always careful about training.  He made sure he trained in remote areas on Earth, and tried to keep the others from knowing.  It was true that he had maintained his strength, as everyone knew, but what they didn't know was that he had been increasing it.  Gohan made sure to mask his energy wherever he went.  He didn't want the others to find out the full extent of his power, especially Vegeta.  Gohan wasn't sure what the Saiyan prince might do if he knew the level Gohan had reached.

            It was only a few months ago that he had felt it.  Gohan had been training in the mountains.  He was pushing himself as far as he could go, and then beyond it.  While reaching his maximum in Super Saiyan Two, Gohan had discovered something.  There was something there.  Deep within him.

            While he and his father had trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for the Cell Games, Goku had seen Gohan's hidden powers.  Only Gohan was never aware of it until he finally brought them out.  What he had found that day was much different, but also similar.  He had tried to bring it out, but stopped once the planet had begun to tremble.  The experience had also taxed him, drained great amounts of power from him.  After going home, Gohan had decided that he could only try for this new power out in space.

            Now he was here, and he couldn't do it.  The pain was immense, but Gohan knew he should have been able to deal with it.  He had to dig deeper, reach further.  Having recovered from the last attempt, Gohan stood again, and prepared himself.  Anger wasn't the key here.  When he first became a Super Saiyin, and went beyond that during the Cell Games, he had relied on anger to bring it out.  Maybe this would be different.  Maybe this new power he found worked in another way.

            Gohan breathed deeply, and began.  His eyes swelled into a sky blue.  His hair flashed, and then became a fiery gold.  He had become a Super Saiyan.  Then he started the process again.  His muscles bulged slightly, his hair stood upright, growing an inch or two, and his body crackled.  Lightning jumped between his arms, legs, and his torso.  Super Saiyan Two, the level beyond.

            Now he tried to go further.  Gohan ignored his anger which came so easily in this form.  He focused inward, reaching for that hidden strength.  He could feel it.  His energy rippled as he came closer.  It wasn't enough.  Gohan pushed himself farther, reached deeper, and forced himself to draw it out.  It was coming.  Gohan felt the power rising, but didn't lose his control.  He fought for it, used every bit of his strength to hold on.  It was coming.  He could feel it.  It was . . . it . . .

            Goku stopped in mid swing, and regretted it as Pikan landed a solid kick to his stomach.  The dead, green alien warrior blinked in surprise at Goku's sudden lapse in concentration.  He backed off and let the fighter regain himself.  Goku could handle the pain, but stared off blankly at the endless yellow skies of Other World.

            King Kai walked up to him, "Um, Goku?  Are you all right?"

            Having recovered from the blow, Goku stood back up, "Yeah, but I thought I just . . . I thought for a second that I felt Gohan."

            King Kai frowned, "I didn't sense anything.  Did you?" He said to the West Kai.

            "No.  I think you're star fighter is going crazy from all the blows my Pikan has given him."

            Goku ignored the two Kais as they began to bicker and argue.  He turned to his sparring partner, "Did you feel anything just now?"

            Pikan shook his head, "No."

            Goku took another look at the direction he felt the . . . whatever it had been.  It wasn't coming from Earth, but he knew Gohan's signature.  It had to be him, but that was impossible.

            Vegeta's eyes widened, and he abruptly pulled his head upwards, thinking he may be able to see the source of the great power through the ceiling of the GR.  Not realizing his father's lapse in sparring, Trunks charged with a full powered kick to the head, and following right along Goten rammed a fist into the Prince's gut.

            Letting out a discouraged squeal, Vegeta raised his energy enough to create a shockwave, sending both small boys into the walls of the room.  Trunks rubbed his head furiously, "Ouch, dad!  That really hurt!"

            "Yeah, that wasn't fun!" Goten agreed.

            "Quiet, both of you!" Through the surprising pain the two had managed to give him, Vegeta returned to searching out the power he had felt.  Finding no traces he lowered his glowering face to his son, and rival's son.  Then he smirked, "That's the spirit you two!  Get in those attacks while you're enemy is off guard.  Now, let's try this again."

            With Vegeta's encouragement, both Goten and Trunks flipped onto their feet, and charged again.

            Gohan fell backwards on the floor of the GR.  This time he was not disappointed, or frustrated with himself.  He had grin on his face that could only match when his dad had returned from Namek.  He had done it.  All that power felt incredible.  The Super Saiyan Two paled in comparison.  But the transformation had left him winded, and drained.  Such power should only be used when there was no other option.

            None of that mattered though.  Gohan crawled to his bed, and pulled the covers up to his chin.  Tomorrow, he would have to find a planet to test out his new power.  He only hoped he wouldn't accidentally destroy it.

            Ully blinked at his readout.  He whirled in his seat and barked, "My lord, there is a small ship in this area.  It is landing on the fifth planet in the system."

            Jugger leaned back in his command chair, "Really?  Can you tell me how many people are onboard?"

            The pink alien's hands pressed buttons all across is board, "There is one, power level of fifteen.  He is nothing compared to us, sir."

            Jugger grinned wickedly, and stood up.  The rest of his crew looked in his direction.  He waved a hand and spoke, "We have been trapped in this system long enough!  We shall use the rest of our fuel to land on this world, and then take this ship!  We will be able to continue our quest to claim Freiza's empire for our own!"

            The assortment of aliens all stood to attention and roared, "Hail Lord Jugger!!"

            Gohan came to a halt about a hundred yards from his spaceship.  He wasn't entirely sure what would happen if he powered up to his maximum, so he had to be certain the spaceship wouldn't be damaged.  This planet had a green sky, and blue grass.  It reminded Gohan of Namek, only the ground was jagged and rocky here.  There were no trees.  He didn't sense any life here, so Gohan was also sure that he wouldn't hurt anyone.

            With a brief cry, Gohan readied himself for the transformations.  He didn't have a chance to begin.  Gohan's head whipped around to see several strange aliens descending on him at high speeds.  They wore the same armor that Frieza's men wore.

            One of the six, a fat blue skinned alien, cried out in a hysterical fit.  Gohan raised his power as high as it could go, and sped behind the group.  In actions so fast that they couldn't follow, Gohan took down each of his would be attackers with one strike.  Just as quickly as he raised it, Gohan put his power back down to its normal level.  A trick his father taught him when fighting an opponent.  Never let them know how strong you are.

            The six hadn't been all of them.  Gohan looked up to see at least thirty more.  Many were angry at the condition of their unconscious comrades, but others were obviously afraid at the sudden display of power.

            Gohan called up to them, "Who are you?"

            An ugly pink on answered, "I am Ully, second in command of Lord Jugger's army.  We have come to claim your ship for our own."

            "That's why you attacked me?" The group nodded in succession, "Well, I'll forgive you if you leave now.  You don't want to fight me."

            Ully laughed in the evil manner that Gohan hated, "You don't know who you're messing with, boy.  We are elite warriors!  Our powers are greater than the Ginyu Force, and they were very powerful."

            Gohan knew the Ginyu Force.  His father had single handedly defeated them all, and that was a long time ago.  Gohan knew he was immensely more powerful than any of them.  He smirked, "Too bad for you.  I'd run right now."

            Ully shook in rage, "Miserable punk!  You might have bested those six, but they were the weakest of our group.  Let's see how you do against the rest of us!  Attack!!" The entire mass of alien fighters launched themselves at Gohan.

            The Saiyan felt annoyed by these weaklings, and decided to end this in an instant.  With a pulse, Gohan transformed.  Using his incredibly speed, he kicked and punched his enemies into submission.  Not one of them had time enough to even show fear or surprise as Gohan planted hit after hit into their bodies.  Ully tried to make a run, but soon found Gohan phasing in front of him.  With a quick chop of the hand, the young Saiyan put down the last of his attackers.

            Gohan was surveying his handiwork when he felt another power.  This one overshadowed all the others.  It was still nothing compared to him, and Gohan acted it as he took in his next opponent.  His armor was a pure black, and his skin a fierce red.  Long white hair flowed around him as the alien flexed his power.

            He glared at the state of his troops, "Impressive.  I'm amazed you dealt with them so easily.  You must be quite strong." He smirked, "But it won't be enough."

            "And just who are you?"

            The alien looked insulted that Gohan didn't know, "I am Lord Jugger!  The one to succeed Freiza for control of the universe!"

            Now that he mentioned it, Gohan noticed that Jugger's power was at Freiza's level, if not greater.  Gohan was amazed he could remember something like that, "So, you were one of Freiza's henchmen?"

            Jugger laughed, "Hardly.  I spent thirty years of my life constantly training and improving myself.  I was finally ready to take on Freiza, but he died."

            Gohan grinned, "I know.  It was my father who defeated him." Gohan didn't think to mention that Trunks was the one to finally finish Freiza off on Earth.

            Jugger laughed, "I doubt that kid.  Just who was your father?"

            "His name was Goku.  A Saiyan, from Earth."

            That seemed to trigger something in Jugger, "A Saiyan?  Impossible.  How could a Saiyan have defeated Freiza?"

            Gohan began to power up again, letting his golden aura overflow, "Not just a Saiyan, but a Super Saiyan.  Like me.  I'm his son!"

            Jugger looked Gohan up and down, "You're a Saiyan?  Hah, you don't even have a tail.  Nice story kid, but I'm through with talking.  I'm going to put you down, and then I'm leaving this place." Jugger powered up again and charged Gohan.

            He might as well have been moving through molasses.  Gohan's speed and awareness were so far along that he felt as though whole minutes passed before Jugger reached him.  The punch, meant to take your opponent out with one blow, passed harmlessly through the air.  Jugger's wide eyes scanned the area, "What!?  Where did he go?"

            "Behind you." A warm golden light played down over Jugger's shoulders.

            Jugger didn't bother to turn around.  He swung his leg back in an attempt to smite the young fighter.  The child caught him.  Gohan pulled Jugger towards him and placed a powerful kick into his back.  The tyrant tried to cry out in pain, but was silenced as he dove into the ground.

            Gohan settled himself down at the edge of the crater.  He really didn't need to transform to beat them.  It had only happened on instinct.  Jugger's head lifted up and stared at the boy, "What are . . . y-you?"

            "I told you.  I'm a Saiyan." Gohan released his hold and the golden aura and hair vanished.  He glared down on the defeated dictator, "If I were you, I'd never try this again.  If you do, I might come back." Gohan turned and headed back to his ship.  He would have to find a new planet to train on now, and make sure there really wasn't anyone else around.

            "HAAAA!" Gohan leapt up and saw a final energy attack from Jugger pass under him.  He cringed when he saw the beam heading straight for his ship.  He transformed and tried to get ahead of it, but the power loss from the transformation cost him.  The beam ripped through the ship's upper hull and clear through.  The inner cabin lay exposed to the outside.

            Gohan's eye twitched, "My . . . spaceship.  Oh no!  How am I going to get off this planet?" Jugger's laughter could be heard coming from the crater.  Gohan powered up a ki blast and launched it at the deranged enemy.  It wasn't enough to kill Jugger, just to put him out of commission for a good long while.

            Gohan landed by the smoking remains.  There was no way he could get it space worthy again.  Gohan only hoped the communications systems still worked.

            Chichi rolled her eyes as Vegeta walked off with the two boys.  He had insisted on training Trunks more, and had decided to get Goten a head start.  She didn't mind it at all.  Her view on the world changed somewhat after Goku's death.  That's why she allowed Gohan to train.

            "Sorry in advance." Bulma said, "I just know Vegeta's going to run Goten into the ground with Trunks."

            "If Goten runs out of energy I'd thank him." Chichi took another sip of her tea.  She hadn't meant to stay the night, but she had surprised herself with how much she had to talk about with Bulma.  Goten of course didn't mind staying.  Trunks was happy with the arrangement too.

            A video phone in the living room chimed.  Bulma lifted herself off the plush couch and pressed it on.  She was surprised to see who it was, "Gohan!  Well, how are you doing kid?" She frowned when she saw smoke in the background, "Uh, what's that?"

            The teenager glanced behind him.  His face molded into a painful grimace, _"Uh, Bulma, I had a little . . . incident over here."_

            "Like what?" Bulma felt her eye twitch.

            _"Uh, some alien guy blew up half the ship."_

            Chichi pushed past Bulma and pressed her face against the glass, "Gohan, are you all right!?"

            Gohan had jumped back in surprise at his mother's face, _"Mom!?  Um, I'm fine."_

            "Whew," Chichi's worried expression changed, "Son Gohan, how could you wreck that ship when Bulma agreed to lend it to you?"

            _"Oh come on, mom.  A bunch of weird aliens attacked me, it wasn't my fault."_ Gohan glanced off the screen, _"I think they're getting back up.  I'd really like to leave before I had to put them down again.  Is there a way to get moving with half the upper dome gone?"_ Gohan regretted those words after they came out.

            Bulma's face turned a dark red, "The upper dome what!!?"

            Gohan noticed someone in the background, _"Vegeta!  Could you help me out here?"_

            The prince of all Saiyans growled, "After the tongue lashing I got thanks to you?  Forget it kid."

            Bulma's attention shifted from Gohan to Vegeta, "What are you doing?"

            "I'm getting some food.  What does it look like?"

            "Where are the boys?"

            "In the GR.  I told them to knock each other around until I got back."

            Vegeta made to leave for the kitchen, but halted when Bulma grabbed onto his ear in a painful way, "You jerk!  They might mess with the gravity controls!  You want to have a pancake for a son!?  You're lucky you don't have that damn tail anymore." She glanced over at Gohan, "There are a bunch of escape pods in the lower level.  If you don't want those aliens following, then just destroy the remains before you leave.  As for you, we're going right back to the GR and you're going to apologize to those boys for leaving them."

            Vegeta growled, "Damnit, woman!  Let go of my ear!"

            Gohan hovered the pod just above the wreckage and climbed out.  With a quick pulse of energy, he incinerated the remains of his ship.  Gohan sat back inside and let the computer plot an automatic course for Earth.  The whole situation angered him.  He didn't get to test out his new powers, he lost all that food, and now Bulma, Vegeta, and his mother were pissed at him.  Vegeta he had expected, but not all three.

            He doubted that Bulma would ever lend him another ship, nor would his mother let him go out into space again.  Gohan growled.  It didn't seem as though he would ever get a chance to test out his powers.  At least he could comfort himself with the fact that his study materials survived.  Maybe he wouldn't be grounded for saving them.


	3. Chapter II: Gohan Goes to High School

**Chapter II: Gohan Goes to High School**

Three years later . . .

            Gohan nearly burst through the front door and called out, "Bye mom!  I'll see you once class ends!" Before he could get off the ground, Gohan suddenly found himself carrying more weight.  He glanced down to see his brother grasping onto his leg.  Gohan laughed, "Aw, come on Goten.  It's not like I'm leaving for good.  I'll be back in seven hours."

            "But what am I going to do until then?"

            "Uh, why don't you . . . see how long you can hold your breath underwater?  Then when I get back, we can have a contest!"

            Goten smiled, "All right!  Come back soon Gohan!" The mini clone of Goku had already detached himself from Gohan and was skipping his way to the pond.

            Gohan smiled at his brother's antics.  Sometimes it was scary how much he was like his father.  Or perhaps it was the reverse that was scary.  Gohan always did think his father was an overgrown child.  With a quick power up, Gohan flew into the sky and raced towards the city.

            He had thought of taking the Flying Nimbus, but decided doing the flying himself would be a lot easier and faster.  The country side passed beneath him fast, and in a blur.  Before long, Gohan could see the edge of the city itself.  He could hardly wait to finally start.  Gohan had been home schooled all his life, but now he would have the chance to study with people his own age.  The thought almost made him giddy.

            _I have to remember to control my power here.  I don't want to look like a freak.  Gohan thought as he set down in an alley.  There was enough time before classes started that he could grab a bite to eat.  Gohan doubted any all-you-can-eat buffets were open this early.  It would surprise him._

            No, nothing could surprise him as much as what he learned a few days ago.  Chichi had sent him to the bank to make a withdrawal for school supplies.  Gohan had nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the amount in the account, and the fact it was Goku who set it up.  He had taken his winnings from the World Martial Arts Tournament and put them into a bank account.  After twenty years of sitting around the interest had swelled and compounded.  Goku had actually gone out of his way to make sure his family was set for whatever it needed.  That was his dad, always looking out for others.

            Gohan now had a pocket full of what remained of the withdrawal.  He wondered what restaurants were in the city.

            Commotion and screaming sounded down the street.  Gohan turned to see a group of armed men entering a bank, the very same bank Gohan's family used.  Two of the robbers remained outside, ordering people to the ground.  Several police cars showed up, and a fierce firefight ensued.

            Gohan gritted his head.  _What are they thinking?  All those people are in the way.  Someone's going to get hurt, or worse!  But what can I do?  I don't want to reveal myself, unless . . .  Gohan hadn't even finished the thought before he ducked back into an alley.  Flexing his fingers, Gohan called up his power and transformed into his Super Saiyan form.  No one would recognize him this way._

*                                  *                                  *

            Videl hurdled over several people who were in her way.  She rounded the corner of the building and studied the scene.  Her first thought was to curse the police for letting those people get in the way.  She would have to move fast to put those crooks down.

            The two outside were joined by the rest of their crew.  The police could no longer return fire, but the bandits continued shooting madly.  All those people on the ground were screaming and crying for help.  Videl couldn't take it any more.  She was going in.

            A flash of light.  Everyone on the street blinked in surprise.  In the midst of the masked bank robbers stood a tall young man with upright gold hair.  Videl didn't even see where he came from.  One of the robbers snapped out of his trance and lifted his gun.  The gold man grabbed it and bent the barrel. He then jumped up, and did a mid air spin kick, knocking half of the group down.

            One of the thieves who still stood drew a pistol and fired.  Videl didn't even see the gold man move, but he was suddenly bent at an angle with his fist held up.  He opened it to reveal the bullet that was fired.  The crook shook in fear, and jumped into their escape van.  The van started and began to move away.

            The gold man held his hand up, and released a beam of light.  It struck the side of the van, causing it to lift off the ground, flip, and land on the pavement on its side.  Those who were left behind charged their assailant.  The gold man moved so fast no one, not even Videl, could track his movements.  Within seconds, the band of robbers were all down and out.  Only the gold man was left standing.

            Videl ran forward and stopped just behind him, "Hey, who are you!" The man turned around, looking at Videl with his pupiless blue eyes.  Then he vanished.  Gone, without a trance.  Videl stared blankly at empty space.  He had been standing right there, and she didn't even see where he moved.

            Behind her, Videl could hear the talk of the witnesses; "Holy cow, did you see that?"

            "That boy just took out that entire group of crooks!"

            "Did anyone see that thing with his hand?"

            "Hah!  I got the whole thing on tape.  This is incredible!"

            Videl could feel she was shaking.  She had never seen strength or speed like that before.  Then she remembered.  There was one place she had seen that before.

*                                  *                                  *

            Erasa made a wide, excited gesture with her hands, "And then he just vanished.  The guy who was filming had his camera going at a high frame rate to catch all the action, and it shows the golf fighter going _up_!  Isn't that amazing?"

            Sharpener shrugged, "So what are you saying?  That he just flew off?  I doubt that." He leaned over to look past Erasa, "What do you think, Videl?  You were there."

            Videl pushed one of her pig tails out of the way, "It was amazing.  It was like something out of the Cell Games."

            "Huh?" Both her friends said.

            "The blonde hair, and the blue eyes.  It was just like those fighters in the Cell Games, remember?"

            "I think so." The short haired blonde answered, "But that was all a bunch of tricks and magic, wasn't it?  You're father was the one who went all the way and beat Cell."

            "Yeah," Videl fumed, "but I don't get it.  Why would they just reappear all of a sudden?"

            The chatter and talk of the mysterious gold fighter halted once the professor entered the classroom.  He adjusted his glasses, and cleared his throat, "Good morning class.  I am proud to announce a new addition today.  This student received perfect scores on all his entrance exams.  That means he knows how to read and write, unlike you!  You would all do well to follow his example." He looked to the door, "That's your queue boy, get in here!"

            The eyes of the entire class followed the young man through the door.  He wore a white shirt, black vest, and reddish-orange pants.  His short black hair was kept up in spikes, and he wore a nervous smile on his face.  Videl had to admit to herself, he was kind of cute.

            The young man spoke, "My name is Gohan.  It's nice to meet you."

            The classroom gave a monotonous unified welcome.  The professor pointed to the rows, "You may sit where you wish, Gohan.  We'll be starting right away."

            "Um, ok." Gohan looked to the rows of students.  There were a few empty spots, but he felt so nervous that he didn't really want to file past a whole bunch of his classmates.

            "Yoo-hoo!  New boy, here is a seat." Erasa stood up and pointed next to her.

            "Oh, sure.  Thanks." Gohan made his way up the steps, and took the seat.  He looked over to Erasa; "It's a real pleasure to meet . . ." Gohan froze when he saw who was sitting next to the blonde.  It was the girl who ran up behind him at the bank.  _Oh, shit!  I hope she doesn't recognize me._

            Videl frowned, "Do I know you?  You look familiar."

            "He was probably on a TV spelling bee." Sharpener jibed.

            Erasa didn't seem to find it funny, "Oh, that's real mature, Sharpener.  Ignore him.  He's all brawn and no brains." Sharpener stuck his tongue out and slouched back into his chair.  Erasa held a hand out, "Well, you know his name.  This is the pride and joy of Orange Star High, Videl Satan."

            Gohan blinked, "Satan?  You're Hercule's daughter!?" Videl nodded, "Wow.  That must really be something, being the daughter of a celebrity."

            "Yeah, but being the friend of a celebrity's daughter is also something." Erasa didn't want Videl to suddenly snatch up all the attention.

            "Gohan," Videl said, "do you know what the gold fighter was wearing when he fought off those bank robbers this morning?" Gohan shook his head, "A white shirt, a black vest, and red pants.  Gee, doesn't that sound familiar?"

            _Crap, think Gohan.  You're a genius, think of a way out of this, "Coincidence?"_

            Sharpener laughed, "Come on, Videl.  Him?  Please, you're really losing it.  Te gold fighter had blonde hair, and blue eyes.  Wonder boy here doesn't fit the description at all.  Besides, that's the standard outfit here."

            Gohan smiled, _Thank _you_ Sharpener.  Videl returned to her notes, but kept glancing over at the newcomer.  So Gohan's hair wasn't blonde.  The people in the Cell Games could change their hair color, why couldn't he?_

*                                  *                                  *

            "Okay, boys and girls." The gym teacher waved the students closer, "Today we will be playing the great game of baseball.  Captains, take turns picking your teammates.  I'll serve as umpire."

            Videl and Sharpener traded off picking individuals from the class.  Though he didn't mind, Gohan was the last remaining.  Sharpener grinned, "My team's full.  You can have him."

            "Oh, great." Videl seethed at the buff teenager.

            Erasa stepped in, "Oh, come on.  I bet he can form all kinds of strategies since he's so smart."

            Sometimes Videl couldn't get over how friendly Erasa could be, "Fine.  Gohan, I'm putting you in right field.  You do know where that is, right?"

            "Uh, on the right.  Right?"

            "Right." Videl moved off to the pitcher's mound as Gohan ran out into the field.  The first inning got underway, and the score remained at zero for both teams.  With two outs, Sharpener went up to bat.  Videl couldn't help but smirk, "Ready to strike out?"

            "Please." The cocky blonde answered.

            Videl watched the signals from the catcher.  A fastball.  She cranked her arm back, and threw as hard as she could, causing her hat to fly off her head.  Sharpener swung, and hit the ball high, and far.  People on his team jumped up, cheering their praise for Sharpener's skill.  Then silence.

            Nearly thirty feet off the ground was Gohan.  Arm outstretched, with the ball safely in his glove.  With a quick glance he saw the runner on third had left the base.  In a split second, the ball had been thrown into the third baseman's glove, knocking him over.  The base coach blinked, "Um, that's three outs."

            Gohan landed softly and began running to the dugout.  He grinned; _I think I'm really getting the hang of this game._  Then he noticed the surprised and shocked looks on his classmates' faces.  _Oh no, I overdid it again._

            The gym teacher, however, seemed nothing but pleased, "Good work Gohan.  That jump had to be twenty-five feet!  Great show."

            "Uh, thanks.  I just got some new shoes, that's all.  You know, the ones with the air cushions!"

            "Right, it's got to be the shoes."

            Gohan sat down on the bench, but stood right back up when he was told it was his turn at the plate.  He grabbed the nearest bat and headed out, "Hold on guys, I'm coming!"

            Sharpener, who now stood on the mound, sneered.  _Time to get him back.__  I don't know how he caught that ball, but I'm gonna embarrass him so bad.  Let's see him duck like a sissy at this head shot.  Sharpener pulled back, and threw a pitch directly at Gohan.  It hit._

            Everyone let out a collective gasp as Gohan was struck in the temple by Sharpener's ball.  Sharpener himself couldn't believe Gohan, "You idiot!  Why didn't you duck like a sissy!?"

            Gohan looked down at the ball, and up to the teacher, "Coach, if I'm hit by the ball then I get an automatic base, don't I?"

            "Um, that's correct.  Take your base, Gohan."

            Gohan tossed the bat aside and jogged to first base._  I get the feeling that didn't work so well.  It doesn't matter; at least I didn't have to actually hit the ball.  That would have really turned some heads!_

*                                  *                                  *

            The school day drew to a close, and the students gathered their things.  Sharpener finally found Gohan, who he had begun to change his mind about.  With the skills and thick-headedness Gohan had shown today, Sharpener thought he could make use of him, "So, Gohan, have you joined any clubs yet?"

            "Uh, no I haven't."

            "Great, you can join the boxing club.  With a little practice you could become a great fighter." _Not to mention help get us into the finals this year.  I could really use a guy like him against Uba.  That guy's punches are mean._

            Gohan shut his locker, "Sorry, but I don't think I can join any clubs.  I-"

            "Have a long ride home." Erasa finished.

            "Uh, yeah!  That's right."

            "Hey, Gohan, why don't you give me a ride home on your way out?"  Erasa walked up to Gohan's side, "Or better yet, why don't we study together.  I bet you could really help me out."

            _What does she do, follow me around?  "Sorry, but my ride's a one-seater.  Besides, I live a really long ways away."_

            "Oh?  Just where do you live?"

            "The . . . four-thirty-nine mountain area."

            Erasa and Sharpener's eyes grew by an inch, "The four-thirty-nine area!  No way, that's almost five-hundred miles.  Over a five hour trip.  How do you manage it?"

            "Oh, just dedication I guess.  I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Gohan left quickly to make sure they couldn't ask any more questions.  He had really tried not to show off his power, but everyone and everything made it so hard.  Not to mention all the crime in this city that just begged to be stopped.  He wanted to help, but not give himself away at the same time.  Everyone at his school would think he was a freak!

            Gohan stopped just past another building.  He couldn't believe it, but he was being followed again.  This time he was certain it wasn't Erasa, as Sharpener had been hitting on her after he left.  Whoever they were, they were pretty good at staying hidden.  Gohan rounded the building's corner and shit up to the roof.  As he reached the top, his stalker appeared.  He nearly fell over when he saw it was Videl.

            "Ah, crap.  She's suspicious after all!"

            Gohan waited until she left, and then began to fly home.  Along the way, Gohan considered his predicament, _I want to keep helping, but I don't want everyone to know that I'm the gold fighter.  I wonder what I should do.  Ah, I know!  I bet Bulma could help me out.  Yeah, she always has an answer to everything.  I'll be sure to stop by her place before I got home._


	4. Chapter III: The Great Saiyaman

**Chapter III: The Great Saiyaman**

            Bulma tossed the magazine aside and collapsed in boredom.  Vegeta had been hogging Trunks to himself all day, mostly in the GR, and Bulma had very little to do without playing with her son.  _You would think the owner and President of Capsule Corporation would have an entire list of things to do, not _noooooo._  Why is it that I never have any big projects unless the Earth is in peril?_

            There was never any need to search out the dragonballs, and everyone else had families of their own to attend to.  Except for Yamcha and Tien, but she didn't feel as close to them as before.  She wished the day would end so she could at least have her mate to herself.  The nights were certainly the high points of her life.

            A gentle knock came on the outer wall of the living room.  Bulma lifted her head, and had a pleasant surprise to see Gohan standing in the entry.  All of her friends were allowed to come and go freely, so it wasn't abnormal for her to see one of them looking for her in her own house.  It made things more interesting to have truly spontaneous guests.

            She waved him over, "Long time no see, Gohan!  How is High School going for you?"

            "Great.  I actually came over because I could use your help with something."

            "Oh, and what would that be?" Bulma listened as Gohan basically went step by step through his first day of school.  She nodded her head every once in a while to let him know she had been listening.  After her finished, she held her chin in a thoughtful pose, "So you want to be able to keep helping out with these crooks, but also not let anyone know it's you doing it, which roughly translates to a costume.  I think the fashion division of Capsule Corp. came up with a nifty device that could help."

            Gohan blinked, "Capsule Corp. had a fashion division?  Since when?"

            "Since I got bored and made one.  Happens to be one of the better decisions made in the last five years.  You wouldn't believe the amount of money we make off of the stuff we sell."

            Gohan didn't want to ask about it, "You mind if I hang out with Trunks while you're working?"

            Rather than becoming upset at the way he worded that, Bulma smiled, "Please!  Vegeta's been pushing him way too hard.  Besides, he misses you."

            "Vegeta?"

            "No, you dummy, Trunks.  I swear, you're family must have some defect in the male half.  Then again, except for Chichi you _are_ all male." She pointed down a hall, "You'll find the GR off that way."

            Gohan left Bulma alone and wandered the halls of their massive home.  He could never see himself living in a place like this.  He was just too much of a country boy.  Memories of him and his father playing out in the forests came to Gohan.  He really missed his old man.  If had had bothered to teach him Instant Transmission Gohan could have probably visited him every day.  Traveling to Other World and back was no problem as long as you were alive.

            The GR's main door came into view as Gohan passed another set of rooms.  Trunks stood outside wiping sweat from his face.  He saw Gohan coming and waved, "Hey Gohan!  What are you doing here?"

            "I was asking your mom for a favor.  She says I can hang with you while she works."

            "Cool.  Is Goten here?"

            Gohan shook his head, "No, sorry.  I came right from school." The door slid open, and Vegeta strolled out.  He didn't have a shirt on, but there wasn't a drop of sweat on him.  Gohan figured that the gravity setting had to be painfully low for him, since Vegeta's normal level would crush Trunks.  Gohan waved, "Hey, Vegeta."

            Vegeta tried to probe Gohan again, but the same result.  It angered him that he couldn't break Gohan's shields, "Still hiding I see.  I'm beginning to believe that you only hide your strength because you've become so pathetically weak." He turned to Trunks, "I'll be expecting you again before you sleep.  We'll finish then?"

            Gohan waited until Vegeta left to ask; "Finish what?"

            "Energy attacks!" Trunks gave a grin that rivaled his father's, "Wanna see what I can do?  I'll mash you into the ground this time!"

            "Sure thing, but you have to promise not to cry when I win again.  You're father looked ready to kill me last time!"

*                                  *                                  *

            Bulma finished fastening the watch to Gohan's arm.  She stepped back to her son's side and said, "That's it!  Try it out, Gohan."

            Gohan pressed the red button on the watch.  He felt his clothes dematerialize for a brief instant, and they were then replaced with what had to be the strangest outfit he had ever worn.  Gohan now adorned boots, baggy pants, a tight fitting belt, gloves, and a long sleeved shirt that exposed his chest.  All of it was pitch black.

            He glanced at her, "What's the deal with black?"

            "Oh, I would have to say it is definitely you're color.  Black clothing just screams out that you're a badass Gohan." Bulma slapped a hand over her mouth at the previous word.  She glared at Trunks, "Make sure you never say that ever!  And don't tell your father."

            Gohan threw a few punches, and smiled at how easy it was to move.  There was something missing, "Uh, I need something to cover my face."

            Bulma pointed to his collar, "There's a small red button on the inside.  Press it." As soon as he had pushed the button, a black visor formed on Gohan's head.  It covered his eyes, and his hair.  Bulma nodded again, "What do you think Trunks?"

            "Wow, you look really cool, Gohan."

            The teenager pulled the visor off and surveyed himself in a mirror.  Bulma did not appreciate the look on his face, "Oh, come on!  What could be wrong with it?"

            "It's nothing, really, just . . . I was thinking something green, with a cape, and maybe some antenna or something on a helmet." Gohan couldn't help but grin at the image in his head.

            "In other words, you wanted to like a fool?"

            The dream shattered, "That was really harsh!  But, this is still very nice.  It looks a little familiar."

            "I modeled it after Goku's orange suit.  I thought you'd like that."

            Gohan could see the resemblance.  It warmed his heart, "Thanks Bulma.  I should get going now." Gohan pressed the blue button and his normal clothes came back.

            Trunks pulled on his mother's leg, "Hey, mom, can I have an outfit like that too?  With the watch thing?"

            "Maybe.  I'll see you around, Gohan.  Probably in the news if you're serious about this."

            Gohan waved, "I am.  Bye!"

            Gohan reached the outdoors of Bulma's home, and then shot off into the night sky.  A though occurred to him; _Since__ I'm still in the city, maybe I should start making a name for myself.  You can only go so far before see a . . . A small yellow car below him was driving too fast.  Gohan could tell since it was moving as fast as he was.  Pressing the watch button, Gohan donned the black suit and dove to the streets._

            The driver temporarily lost control, and nearly killed three people on the sidewalk.  Hhis friend passed a beer over and howled, "This is great!  Man, I love this town.  We can pretty much do whatever we want!"

            The driver opened the can with one hand, and continued to steer with the other, "Beats the hell out of . . . holy shit!!" He slammed on the brakes as a stranger appeared right in front of him.  His friend lost hold of the empty cans, and the half full ones, he was carrying.  The two men exited the car, drenched in alcohol.  The driver sneered, "Who are you, freak?"

            Gohan altered his voice slightly, but not too much.  Bulma's words of looking like a fool were ringing in his head.  He spoke loudly, "You shouldn't be driving like that.  Innocent people are going to get hurt, or worse."

            "Oh yeah," the friend pointed at Gohan, "well what the hell are you supposed to be?  Some kind of gothic superhero?  That's a laugh!"

            The driver joined in on the fun, "Yeah, what's you're great name punk?"

            Gohan hadn't considered that.  He ignored the two drunken idiots as he thought.  _What should__ my name be?  I can't just go and call myself 'superman,' that's just lame.  Wait a sec, that does give me an idea!  He looked up with a grin, "I'm the Great Saiyaman."_

            He didn't think their laughter could get any louder.  Even the crowd of people who were watching giggled.  That pissed Gohan off, "Stop laughing!" He slammed his foot into the ground, causing it to break and separate, "I put a lot of thought into that name!" He slammed his foot again and trapped the car in a crevice.

            The two men stared in shock, "What the hell are you!?"

            The driver sank to his knees, "My car!  How am I going to get home?"

            Gohan didn't want to, but he felt a little sorry for the road he had just wrecked, and the car.  Machines weren't evil, just used that way.  Kind of like the Androids.  Gohan stepped forward and grabbed the edge of the vehicle.  With little effort, he lifted it out of the crack and onto solid pavement.

            The entire crowd of people, now nearing thirty, collectively gasped.  Gohan turned to the drunks, "Drive safely from now on, or else I might find you again." Gohan levitated into the air, and smiled as he heard clapping and cheering.

            Then he cringed as he heard someone say; "Who was that guy again?  The Great Singing Man?"

*                                  *                                  *

            Chichi sighed at the outfit her son wore, "And why do you have to do this again?"

            "Ah, come on mom.  It's not like I'm fighting to save the Earth . . . again.  I just figure that I could help out all those people in a way other than killing aliens, or Androids.  There's been a lot of crime since the Cell Games, and the police have a hard enough time with the small fries."

            Although she hated to see Gohan fight, and loathed his training even more, Chichi decided to let him have his way.  She returned to the pots of rice and beans she had been preparing, "All right Gohan.  But I want you to do better in school if you're going to be acting the hero."

            "Mom, I scored perfect on every test I took.  I don't think I can!"

            "That is NOT an excuse, Son Gohan!!" Chichi screamed.  Though on the inside she smiled, _Nothing_ like a little intimidation to keep those academic juices flowing._  She turned back to the food again, "Now, go get ready for supper.  I'm going to want some help with the dishes this time, as you boys see fit to eat so much."_

            "Sure thing, mom." Gohan went straight into his room, and pressed the blue button.  He removed the watch and set it on the nightstand.  He saw Goten standing in the doorway.  Gohan noticed the wide smile on his face, "What's up?"

            "I've been practicing all day!  I can beat you, no problem."

            Gohan blinked, "At what?"

            "At holding our breath underwater, Gohan!  You promised me we'd have a contest when you got back."

            He had nearly forgotten, "Oh, yeah.  If you hurry, we can do it before dinner.  Bad idea to swim after eating."

            Goten did a back flip, "Yay!"

*                                  *                                  *

            Gohan took his seat in the classroom.  It was hard to hide the smile that continuously tugged at his lips.  Everyone had been talking about the mysterious Great Saiyaman, and had almost forgotten about the gold fighter.  Some of the students had been making comparisons between Saiyaman and the gold fighter, but no one really took them seriously.  Most of the student body was dead set on the notion of a second superhuman warrior.

            The school day wore on, and Gohan finished a test in his English class.  The teacher, who had taken a liking to him, allowed Gohan to have the rest of the period to himself.  Gohan had taken to wandering the halls when he saw Videl shoot past him.  He called for her to stop, "What's going on?  Did you finish already?"

            Videl sneered, "Seems you finished fast enough.  And no, I didn't.  A bus full of tourists was hijacked by a group of armed thugs.  I have to help them."

            "What!?" Gohan couldn't believe what he heard, "Why would you go out and risk your life like that?  Shouldn't you leave that to the police."

            "Well sometimes I _am_ the police.  I really have to go!" She sprinted down the hall, and burst out the exit.

            Gohan fumed, _Videl is a local crime fighter?  And I thought I had seen everything.  But still, she's going to go up against men armed to the teeth, and I don't think she can dodge bullets.  Well, I _do_ have thirty minutes left.  More than enough time to help out._

            Gohan found the stairs, and made for the roof.  Once on top of the school, he made a quick check around him.  Satisfied that no one was watching, Gohan pressed his watch, and changed into his outfit.  He still wished that he had the cape and helmet, but the outfit was very stylish.  Gohan took to the air, and surveyed the area.

            Off in the distance he noticed a Hovercopter moving at high speeds.  As he had no idea where Videl could be, following copters would be a good idea.  It could be a news crew hoping to get a scoop on the action.

            The Great Saiyaman easily caught up to the flying machine, and held his distance so as not to be seen.  After several minutes, he and the copter approached a bus being chased by three police squad cars.  No doubt the hijackers.

            The Hovercopter lowered itself to the bus, dodging automatic fire from one of the armed men.  To Gohan's surprise, Videl appeared out of the cockpit.  Once in range, she leapt on to the vehicle's roof, and jumped as more bullets came through it.  Videl rolled to the edge, and swung through a window.  Though Gohan couldn't see what was going on inside, his senses gave him the distinct impression Videl was having a heyday with the criminals.

            The bus didn't stop.  While Videl continued to fight, it left the road and headed out towards a cliff.  Gohan increased his speed to move in front of the bus before it fell over.  He wasn't fast enough, and the passengers screamed as the bus went over.  Gohan dove underneath and grabbed the side.  Enveloping the bus with his ki, Gohan lifted it back up to the ground level, gently placing it parallel to the cliff.

            He didn't normally use his energy in such a broad, encompassing manner, so the effort had winded Gohan somewhat.  He thought he was seeing spots from it.  The superhero glanced to his side to see the tourists taking as many snapshots as they could.  Though he was now blind, Gohan felt better that his energy use wasn't the cause of the spots.  He waved to the crowd, giving a famous Son grin.

            Videl walked towards him, a little flustered, "Thank you.  I didn't realize I had knocked out the driver . . . and . . ."

            "Don't worry about it.  I was around, so everything turned out ok.  Just be more careful in the future." _Hah, listen to me giving advice.  Then again, I have done some pretty incredible things in my short life.  Why shouldn't I give advice?_

            Videl looked him up and down, "Just who are you?"

            Gohan grinned again, "The Great Saiyaman."

            "Saiyaman?  Oh, you're the one everyone's been talking about.  Tell me; are you the gold fighter as well?"

            Gohan thought fast, hoping to keep that secret to himself, "Gold who?  I'm sorry, I've never heard of him." Perhaps that wasn't enough, "Besides, my hair's not gold."

            "Wait, I thought you said you hadn't heard about him.  How do you know his hair color?"

            _Shit, I walked into that, "Yes, well . . . good-bye!!" Gohan shot into the air and streaked off towards the city without another word.  He couldn't believe himself, acting so stupid when he consciously wanted to keep his identity a secret.  Now Videl would probably be twice as suspicious as before.  At least she wouldn't know he had been out of school._

*                                  *                                  *

            Videl took her seat for chemistry.  The Great Saiyaman bewildered her even more than Gohan did.  He said he didn't know about the gold fighter, but then went on to say he didn't have gold hair.  _As though I could tell with that visor on._

            Erasa leaned over with a grin on her face, "Have fun today?"

            "What do you mean by that?" Videl didn't like it when Erasa got into these moods.  They almost always involved boys.

            "I know you were with him.  He was late to class, just like you."

            "Who are you talking about?"   

            Erasa pointed over her shoulder, "Well, Gohan.  I mean, some of us figured you two were together.  He was gone for ten minutes before the period started.  And then you showed up now, which is only eight more.  Kind of close, if you ask me."

            Videl glared in Gohan's direction, "So why were _you_ late, Gohan?"

            "I just lost track of time." Which was in fact the truth.  While it looked like on, the watch Gohan used wasn't actually a watch at all.  He would have to take it back to Bulma and see if she could change that.  How she could have not added in such a minor detail was nearly absurd.

            Gohan knew that look in Videl's eyes, and he'd only been at school for three days.  She was suspicious.  At this rate, his stay at Orange Star High would only get worse, and much more complicated.


	5. Chapter IV: Blackmail

**Chapter IV: Blackmail**

            Though she knew better, Videl punched her Hovercopter's console in frustration.  For the past three weeks the Great Saiyaman had been fighting crime alongside her, and she had no clue who he could be.  She didn't hate him.  On the contrary, Videl liked Saiyaman.  He was always around when you really needed him, and his help gave her more time for studies.  Her grades had gone up since he arrived.  Despite all that, Videl wanted to know his identity.

            She scanned the city landscape, hoping to find something to take her anger out on.  And there he was.  Videl blinked to make sure she wasn't seeing things, but she wasn't.  Almost parallel to her, flew the Great Saiyaman.  He carried a school bag on his side.

            Without thinking, Videl banked the Hovercopter in a sharp turn.  _I'm going to find out who he is, right now!_

*                                  *                                  *

            Gohan glanced over his shoulder to see Videl's Hovercopter closing in on him.  _And here I was thinking she'd let up._  Gohan powered up and increased his speed.  Videl's Hovercopter managed to keep up with him, and Gohan flew even faster.  Seeing he wouldn't be able to outrun her, Gohan dove into the city.  He hoped he could lose her in the maze of buildings.

            She kept with him.  Gohan tried making abrupt turns, but Videl proved herself quite the pilot and took them at high speeds.  The costumed Saiyan grimaced, _Why?  Why didn't my dad just teach me that stupid instant transmission technique?  Hey, wait!_

            Gohan couldn't perform his father's signature move, but human eyes wouldn't be able to follow him after a speed burst.  Gohan halted in mid air and turned to face Videl.  He could see the horror in her eyes as she tried to stop from colliding with him.  With a grin on his face, Gohan vanished.

            Videl stopped the Hovercopter and whipped her head around.  She couldn't see him anywhere.

            Gohan hadn't actually vanished.  He hid behind a tree in an adjacent park, watching his pursuer.  The Hovercopter turned, and flew away over some buildings.  Gohan sighed, and backed away towards the open field.  That had been closer than he would have liked.  He tried not to speak to Videl as the Great Saiyaman.  It would only increase his chances of discovery.

            A loud engine sound and a gust of air blew behind Gohan.  He whirled to see Videl making a landing only ten feet from him.  _How did she know I was here?  Better yet, why didn't I_ know she was there?_  Gohan smiled and waved as she jumped out, "Well, hello there Ms. Satan.  Funny meeting you here."_

            "Can it.  That was some chase you gave me back there.  For a moment I thought I had lost you."

            "Well, I suppose I can't be as good at hiding as I am fighting crime." That didn't come out as well as Gohan thought it would.

            Videl slammed her foot on the ground, "I know you've been helping me a lot, but I want to know who you are!"

            "What?  Why does it matter?"

            "It does to me!" Videl reached out and grabbed what she could of the front of Gohan's shirt, and pulled him towards her, "Come on, just tell me who you are."

            Gohan brought his hand up to his chin in a pose, "Well, we _have worked together.  I think I can trust you." _All right Gohan, you keep missing these chances, but _this_ time we're going to do it.  Now, what kind of a pose am I going to make?_  He backed away from her and began, "I . . . am . . . the Great-"_

            A large explosion shook the area, and both teens turned to see a billowing cloud of smoke and fire rising from behind the line of buildings.  Videl ran to her Hovercopter and took off.  Saving people was more important than learning Saiyaman's identity.

            Gohan watched as she sped to the scene, a little disappointed.  _That was a great pose I had thought of.  I'm never going to get to show any of them off._  Gohan launched himself into the air.  The explosion had occurred at a nearby apartment building.  He could see the lower half on fire, with the flames climbing up towards the people screaming for help.  He saw Videl loading as many as she could onto her Hovercopter.  It was a good idea, but Gohan knew the building wouldn't last long enough for everyone to get out.

            On the roof, Gohan spotted a small tank.  It didn't look like it held much, but it could be enough to buy some time.  Gohan reached the top, and ripped off the valve to the tank.  He then powered up a ki blast, and sent it down through the building.  The water began to flow into the hole, and Gohan could see smoke building up at the base.  It was working.

            Videl noticed the Great Saiyaman going about the water tank.  She smiled, _Quick thinking.  He really is a dependable guy.  The next five minutes were spent ferrying people to safety.  The fire had started to gather strength again, and began to move much more quickly than before._

            Videl landed her Hovercopter and helped the passengers out.  She noticed the Great Saiyaman and waved, "I think that's all of them."

            He flicked her a thumbs up.  Then a scream rang out.  Both stared up to see a woman on the floor just above where the fire had reached. _Oh, NO! Gohan flew to the woman as fast as he could.  He reached her and yelled out, "Quick!  We need to-" He glanced behind her to see the air waving.  Only it wasn't from heat.  Gohan noticed an open stove in the kitchen.  He blinked, "You have got to be-"_

            The flames burst though the door and into the room.  Gohan grabbed the woman and tried to get out.  The flames touched the gas, and a second explosion rocked the building.  Debris and pieces of structure littered the streets below.  Videl cried out, "No!  Saiyaman!"

            Almost as though he had heard her, Gohan burst out of the smoke and flames.  In his arms he held the woman, a little dazed, but perfectly fine.  Videl ran up to his side, and gasped, "Your face . . ."

            Gohan brought his fingers to his cheek, and winced.  He pulled them back to see his blood coating his hand.  Some shrapnel must have cut through his skin.  It hurt now that he knew it was there, "Don't worry.  I've had a lot worse in my lifetime." Gohan didn't want to stay around.  The police and fire departments would handle the rest.  He waved, "Good-bye!"

            Videl didn't bother chasing after him.  From the looks of all the sick and injured, she would be busy for a while.

*                                  *                                  *

            Videl walked home slowly from school.  Gohan hadn't shown up the whole day.  It made her wonder if her suspicions about him begin Saiyaman were true at all.  Why did she think that anyway?  He was kind of a nerd; practically a genius, got perfect grades, and didn't participate in any sports.  How _could_ he be Saiyaman.

            Her thoughts were interrupted by a car that raced by.  Two laughing idiots holding beer cans veering into both lanes as oncoming traffic and pedestrians fled for cover.  Then someone stepped right in their path.  The car screeched to a halt, and the two men got out.

            The driver threw a can at the intruder, "What the hell are you trying to do?  Kill yourself!?"

            Videl blinked to make sure she wasn't seeing things.  Gohan's hand came up and caught the can, "Are _you?  I thought you guys learned your lesson, but obviously words were wasted on you."_

            The passenger dropped his can in bewilderment, "Huh?  How . . . how do you know about that?"

            "Shut up!  It's just some punk kid!" The driver yelled, "I'll take him out in one blow!" The man pulled his fist back and ran towards the lone teenager.

            Videl's first instinct was to run to Gohan's rescue, but she held back.  This would be the perfect test to see if Gohan was Saiyaman.  Videl slapped herself, _What the hell are you thinking!?  Gohan's going to be hurt and it will be all your fault!_ Videl ran as fast as she could, but knew it wasn't enough.

            Gohan caught the driver's fist, and then pulled his arm in a loop.  The driver cried out in surprise as he flipped onto his back in a very painful fashion.  The passenger came to the aid of his friend, and performed a sweeping kick.  Gohan caught that as well, and threw the man over his shoulder several meters.

            He clapped his hands together, "Next time you guys had better not be going like a bat out of hell.  I warned you I'd come back, and I did.  There had better not be a third time." Gohan started walking off, leaving two drunken men half unconscious.

            Videl ran after him, "Gohan!"

            The young Saiyan froze, _Oh, shit!  Please tell me she didn't see that, please!_  Gohan turned around, Hey Videl!"

            Videl stopped just in front of him, and saw the bandage across Gohan's cheek.  She grabbed it and ripped it off, causing Gohan to yelp in pain.  A thin, red cut lay on his face.  Videl nearly felt giddy.  She had done it!  She had discovered the Great Saiyaman's identity!  Videl smirked, "Hey, Gohan.  Isn't-"

            "Videl, what happened here?"

            Videl turned to see two police officers waving to her.  She looked back to Gohan, but he wasn't there.  The entire street was empty, but Videl still held the bandage she had pulled.

*                                  *                                  *

            Chichi never liked to see Gohan upset.  She hated it when he was so upset that he would continuously bang his head against a wall calling himself an idiot over and over again.  She grabbed his shoulder, "Son Gohan, stop that at once!  You're going to put a dent in there so large I won't be able to fix it!"

            Gohan paused in motion, and sat down in defeat.  He looked up, "I got caught."

            "What?"

            "I stopped a couple of drunk drivers.  They attacked me, and I put them down."

            Chichi reentered the kitchen to finish dinner, "How is that getting caught?"

            "Well . . . remember earlier when I helped Videl with that building?"

            A crash could be heard in the kitchen, "I remember that!  You missed a whole day of school!  You were here having me bandage your face instead of studying like you should have!"

            Gohan felt like running.  It was bad enough coming home for a bandage, it really wouldn't work out well to go to a hospital, but he had to suffer through the same speech only seven times in length, "Yeah, I told you I was sorry.  But, Videl had seen me get cut as Saiyaman.  When she saw me fight in the street, she saw the bandage, and pulled it off."

            Chichi bolted back into the living room, "Gohan are you telling me that your classmates know about your strength, _despite_ my telling you to keep it a secret!?"

            "Oh, come on mom!  It wasn't on purpose.  She just . . . sort of . . ."

            "Well you had better hope you aren't kicked out of school for this!  You're supposed to have an education!"

            Gohan jumped out of his chair, holding up his hands in fear, "Whoa!  Mom, I swear I'll take care of it.  I'm not going to get kicked out of school!"

            "Well you had better!" Chichi returned to the kitchen.  Her movements became much harsher, but she calmed herself.  After all, it wasn't entirely Gohan's fault that he was a hooligan.  She could blame that on his father, or that green skinned monster Piccolo.

*                                  *                                  *

            Gohan wasn't sure what was going on.  Everyone in the school acknowledged him as they would every other day.  No one stared, said "Hey!  Great Saiyaman!" or anything.  It seemed as though Videl hadn't told anyone about what happened the other day.  _But why wouldn't she?  I can remember her really wanting to expose me.  So what gives?_

            Gohan reached his locker and opened it.  It looked just the same as the other day, and Gohan didn't know why he thought it would be different.  He placed his things in, took out books he needed, and jumped as the door slammed shut.  Next to him stood a very happy Videl.

            He glanced down both ends of the hallway, making sure no one was around to hear.  Videl laughed, "Don't worry.  I haven't told anyone who you are . . . yet."

            Gohan couldn't believe this, "Are you toying with me or something?  Videl, I only keep it a secret because I don't want everyone thinking I'm a freak.  It's bad enough having the highest GPA in the class!"

            "I'll buy that.  You know, Gohan, I did a little research after yesterday.  You've really peaked my interest."

            _I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing, "And just what did you research?"_

            "Your family." Videl paced around her classmate as though she were interrogating him, "Did you know that the previous World Martial Arts champion, before my dad, was named Goku?  You're face says otherwise.  Well, Goku never chose to compete again after winning.  He settled down, and had a son.  Can you guess what his name is?"

            A large lump gathered in Gohan's throat.  He swallowed it, "No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me"

            "I will.  His name is Gohan.  And that is you!" Videl stuck her index finger straight at Gohan's nose, "Goku's family lives in the four-thirty-nine mountain area.  _You live in the four-thirty-nine mountain area.  Do I really have to keep going?"_

            Gohan knew he could have made one impressive show of denial had he really wanted to.  _But then again, what's the point?_ "All right already!  Just keep your voice down, Videl."

            Videl leaped several feet in the air, "I knew it!  You're Goku's son.  Then again, you would have to be with the moves I saw you pull yesterday and as Saiyaman.  You wouldn't happen to also be the gold fighter, would you?" Gohan shook his head violently, "Don't worry, I believe you.  This is so great!  This year will be an awesome tournament."

            Gohan blinked at the glossy look in Videl's eyes, "You lost me there."

            "Gohan, I want you to enter the World Martial Arts tournament."

            "What!?  Videl, no way!  I am not going to enter a tournament."

            The young woman planted her fists on her hips and glared, "Well you had better enter, or else certain secrets about certain people are going to be revealed."

            Gohan's jaw dropped, "You wouldn't."

            "Oh yes I would.  I want to have some real fighters to compete with this year.  You certainly rank up there with me and my dad."

            His mind raced as Gohan tried to find ways out of this.  He could expose Videl's father for not having beaten Cell, but that would only draw attention to him and make Videl hate him.  Wait, why would he care if Videl hated him.  Gohan sighed, "Fine, I'll enter.  Oh man, my mom is going to kill me for this."

            Videl didn't seem to mind that fact, "All right!  Oh, there's one more thing.  Can you teach me how to fly like you do?  If that's not just some trick that is."

            "No, anyone can do it."

            "Great!  Let's start next week then.  The tournament will be in one month, so you had better make sure you're in top shape.  I don't want to run you into the ground." Videl ran down the hall and waved as she rounded a corner, "Don't worry, this is going to be fun!"

            Gohan stood alone in an empty hallway wishing he were someone else.

*                                  *                                  *

            Chichi slammed her plate of food on the table, "Absolutely NOT, Gohan.  I forbid you to enter that tournament."

            "Mom, please!  Videl will expose me if I don't compete."

            "And just whose fault is that?" Chichi grabbed her plate again and began stuffing food into her mouth, "I don't see why you had to go off and play hero in the first place.  You should be focusing on your studies, not flying around the city looking for trouble."

            Gohan thought furiously for a way to convince her.  What would make Chichi agree to let him enter?  If he could link it to his studies that would be great, but . . . "That's it!!  Mom, the grand prize for the tournament is ten million zenny!"

            "And why do I care?  We don't need money."

            "But mom, that's like winning the ultimate scholarship!  You could put both me _and_ Goten into any college you wanted with that money."

            Goten looked up from his nearly empty plate, "Put me where?"

            Chichi leaped to her feet with an expression of pure joy slapped on her face, "You're right!  Oh, think of it.  My son a Harvard graduate.  Oh, and even little Goten.  Gohan, if you enter you have to promise to win!"

            Now Gohan felt some of that joy, "Sure mom.  I mean, its not like that many people of my strength will be there.  Wait . . . why not?  I could invite everyone to join.  Piccolo, Krillin, Eighteen, Vegeta, even Yamcha and Tien if they wanted to."

            "No!" Chichi folded her arms, "I refuse to let you tell them.  You want to lower your chances of winning?"

            "Mom, when was the last time everyone got together." Gohan peeked over his shoulders in fear of being heard, "Besides, Vegeta's the only one to worry about, and I'm pretty sure I can take him."

            Chichi stood in her place, growling at her son.  She gave up and sat down, "Fine, but be warned Gohan.  If you don't win, I will make your life very hard."

*                                  *                                  *

            Vegeta gave a smirk that only came when he was truly happy, "That is the best idea you have ever given Gohan."

            The teenager felt just as happy that Vegeta liked it, "Yeah.  Krillin and Piccolo are coming, and then said they would get a hold of Tien and Yamcha.  But in truth, I want someone to really test myself against.  And you're the only person alive with that kind of strength."

            "I'll take that as a compliment." Vegeta clenched his fist, "At last, a true battle.  The last Super Saiyans locked in combat."

            Gohan laughed, "You're getting into this already.  Too bad my dad isn't around.  He'd love this."

            _Well, you're right about that._

            Gohan, Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks jerked their heads upward at the eerie voice.  Gohan recognized it almost immediately, "Dad!?  Is that really you?"

            _You bet it is.  We've been listening in up here, and thought it would be a good idea.  Baba made some arrangements, and because of my record I'm being allowed one full day back on Earth.  I'm going to enter the tournament with you!_

            Vegeta gaped, "Are you joking?  Kakarott, if you are joking I swear I'll-"

            _Whoa, calm down Vegeta.  I'm serious.  I'll be on Earth for the day of the tournament._

            Gohan felt like crying, "This is incredible!  I can't believe it.  My dad's coming home!"

            Trunks had been silent throughout this.  He had never seen his father so excited in his life when Gohan mentioned fighting him.  Now he thought the man standing there was a whole other person.  Trunks grabbed Vegeta's leg and pulled, "Dad, who is that?"

            "A challenge, my son.  A challenge."


	6. Chapter V: Training for Victory

**Chapter V: Training for Victory**

            Gohan finished his stretching and stood up.  The sun was just rising over the hills.  It would be a perfect day for weather, and thus a perfect day for training.  Only he wouldn't be doing any for the daytime.  Gohan still trained during the night, when he was fairly certain that no one would sense him.  During the day he would meditate, and sleep.  Sleep sounded very good at that moment.

            Gohan flew back to his home.  He only traveled a short distance for his training.  There was a canyon only forty miles away, and it concealed him quite well.  He touched down a yawned, walking through the front door.  He yelped in surprise as Goten latched onto his chest, "Hey Gohan, where have you been?"

            "Training." Gohan grabbed onto his brother and pried him off.  The child Saiyan giggled as Gohan set him down.

            Goten leaped backwards onto the table, "You've been acting weird all week.  You're almost never awake during the daytime." Goten pouted his lips, "Its no fun without someone to play with."

            He really did hate to see his brother sad.  Gohan smiled, "How about I take it easy for this week, and spend some time with you?  We could do some training together!"

            "Yeah, that sounds fun!" Goten's smiled vanished, "Oh, wait.  I was supposed to tell you something.  Oh yeah!  There's someone here to see you."

            Gohan blinked, "Huh?  Who would be here to see me?"

            "I would." An icy voice said from behind.

            Gohan turned around to see Videl standing there behind him, "Oh no!"

            "And what do you mean by that!?" Videl slammed her foot on the ground, now very angry.

            _Oh, great going Gohan.  Why can't you think about what you say, "Videl, that's not what I meant.  I had completely forgotten about teaching you to fly.  I'm really sorry."_

            "I'll bet you are."

            "I am!  Please, I just forgot.  I've been training this past week, I found out my dad's coming back to compete, it's just been really hectic."

            _At least he's honest, "I believe you.  So your dad's coming back?"_

            Videl had calmed down from Gohan's explanation.  He felt a lot better about that, "Yeah.  When he heard me and a bunch of our friends were entering, he decided that it would be fun to come back for one day."

            "Are your parents divorced?"

            Goten shook his head, "No, he's just dea-"

            Gohan clamped his hands around Goten's mouth to prevent him from saying that last word, "Sorry, he doesn't really understand.  My parents are kind of . . . separated at the moment."

            Videl nodded, "I understand.  He ran away with another woman, didn't he?  Oh, that's just like my father.  I know it's been years since mom died, but he doesn't have to hang around with all those women." She smiled, "Sorry, I just get really frustrated by him."

            "That's not a problem.  Well, you want to get started tomorrow?"

            "Huh?" The frown returned to Videl's face, "No, I want to get started now."

            Gohan yawned again, "Come on, Videl.  I've been up all night, I'm tired."

            "And just why were you up all night?"

            "Training.  I don't train during the day."

            Videl grabbed a nearby chair and sat down, "Why?  Do you not want to be seen or something like that?"

            "Something like that." Gohan felt his eyes becoming heavy.  He really needed some rest, "Why can't we start tomorrow?"

            Videl crossed her arms.  Gohan couldn't help but notice how similar she acted to his mother.  Videl grunted, "The tournament is in two weeks.  I'm ready physically, but I really need those lessons.  I want to be in top shape for the competition." By which she meant Gohan.

            Though he really wanted to sleep, and his body ached, he did promise her lessons.  Gohan nodded, "Ok, let's get started." He looked down at Goten, "You want to learn how to fly too?" Goten nodded in a blurry motion, "All right then.  We should do this away from the house."

            The three walked outside and started down a road.  Videl kept her hands behind her back and enjoyed the scenery.  It was really quite lovely here.  She wished she could have grown up in a place just a nice, without the city noise and constant people flocking to her father for autographs.  Gohan motioned to an empty field, and they stopped.  Videl could see the fatigue written on his face.

            Gohan frowned in thought, "I've never had to teach anyone before, so I hope you'll forgive me for bungling around a little.  First, you will have to be able to touch your energy.  I know Goten can do that, can you Videl?"

            She shook her head, "What are you talking about?  What energy?"

            Now Gohan really felt lost, "Um, I don't know how to describe it.  I've used it all my life.  It's that part of you that you can feel deep down inside of you." From the blank expression on Videl's face, Gohan knew he wasn't getting anywhere.  He turned to Goten in desperation, "Think you could help me out?"

            Goten nodded.  He turned to a rock in the field and held out an open palm. "Energy is like this." Goten released a small ki blast and destroyed the rock.

            Videl's jaw dropped at what the seven year old child had done.  Gohan grimaced at her expression, "I'll take it that you've never seen nor used it before."

            Videl nodded, "Well, actually I have seen stuff like this is the Cell Games videos, but those were just tricks."

            Gohan felt a little angered by that statement, considering all the people that died during those games, "They _aren't_ tricks, Videl.  You can do this too.  You just need to know how to touch your inner power." Which meant Gohan would have to teach her that as well, "Hey, Goten, why don't you go play for a while.  I need to give Videl some beginner's lessons."

            "Ok!" Goten ran off into the field and started performing cartwheels and somersaults.

            Videl growled, "_Beginner's_ lessons?"

            "Well . . . just when it comes to this.  You have to be able to bring out, and control, your energy if you really want to fly." Gohan sat down cross legged and motioned for Videl to do the same.

            Once she was sitting across from him, Gohan held his hands out.  Videl watched as he concentrated, and then a small light formed between his palms.  He looked up, "This is energy in its purest form.  This is what you have to bring out." The light vanished.  He nodded to her, "Now you try.  Push everything out of your mind, and concentrate.  Feel for it deep within, at the center.  Then just bring it out."

            Videl assumed a stance identical to Gohan's.  She then did as told.  Gohan watched her carefully, almost as though looking down through a microscope.  Videl's hands began to shake, "I can't do it."

            "You're too tense.  You have to let your body relax.  Bringing out your energy has nothing to do with physical motion." Videl's hands still trembled as she concentrated.  Gohan covered both of them with his own, "Just calm yourself."

            _How can I calm myself when you're holding me like that?  Wait, that shouldn't even matter.  Videl looked up, "You can let go." Gohan backed away, giving Videl her space.  Videl closed her eyes, hoping it would help her ease her mind and body.  It did._

            "That's good Videl, keep it up." Gohan glanced at the still rising sun.  It would be a very long day.

*                                  *                                  *

            Videl cried out in joy as she finally brought out her power.  She held her hands up.  In between them floated a small light.  She glanced over to her teacher, "Gohan, I did . . ." Gohan laid on the ground sound asleep.  He hadn't been watching her.

            Videl's first thought was to hit him and yell at him for neglecting his duty to teach her, but with how peaceful he looked laying in the grass, she couldn't bring herself to do it.  The light faded away, and Videl instantly felt winded and drained.  Bringing out that small amount of power had taken much effort.  She fell to her side, lying aside Gohan.

            The sun had already reached its noon position.  Videl felt her stomach rumbling.  No doubt Gohan would be starving, considering how much he ate during lunch at school.  She grabbed his arm to wake him.  Gohan's face grimaced in discomfort, and he rolled his head away from her.

            _Wow, Gohan's training must really be something.  I hurt him just by touching.  He must really be giving this his all.  The thought that Gohan was taking the tournament so seriously brought a smile to her lips.  Videl shook him again, gently._

            Gohan's eyes opened, "Huh?  Videl?"

            "Well, good morning, or rather, good afternoon.  Aren't you hungry?"

            He was.  Gohan felt his stomach caving in on itself having not eaten anything since dinner the previous night.  How on Earth did he go so long without food?  Gohan sat up, "I'm sorry I dozed off, but the nap did me a world of good.  Did you do it?"

            Videl's smile widened, "Yeah, I brought my energy out just like you did."

            "That's great!" Gohan stood up.  He hesitated, and then offered Videl a hand.  She took it, and he pulled her up.  Gohan grinned, "It's only midday.  You managed to do all that in six hours, incredible!  I can remember it taking me a lot longer to really focus my energy.  By nightfall you should be able to control it."

            Videl patted her abdomen, "Not unless I get some food.  Can you cook?"

            "Actually, I think my mom will have lunch finished by now.  She always cooks extra, so there will be enough for you too." Gohan noticed Videl had giggled, "What's so funny?"

            "I know why she makes extras.  Don't give me that look, for the first few days at school you were the star attraction at lunch.  We made bets on how much you would eat."

            "You . . .did?" _So much for fitting in, I was already the oddball without even knowing,_ "How many of those did you win?"

            Videl flicked one of her pigtails over her shoulder, "None.  Erasa won every time.  When we finally stopped, she told us that she could tell when you noticed people staring, and would stop then.  I lost a hundred zenny to her."

            Though being the center of a gambling ring didn't sit well with him, Gohan would let it slip.  He couldn't help the way he ate.  It was just one of those Saiyan traits he had to live with.  Not that he minded eating all that wonderful food.

            "Well, let's go.  Goten probably left already.  When he's hungry he doesn't bother to wait around."

            Videl nodded and started walking back to Gohan's small home.  He picked up his pace until he walked beside her, a faint blush on his cheeks.  Videl was glad Gohan wasn't watching her.  She had been blushing too.  What was it about him that she found so . . .

*                                  *                                  *

            Chichi sat down at the outdoor table.  Gohan, Goten, and Videl all began digging into the heaps of rice, potatoes, and beans she had prepared.  If there was one thing Chichi never became tired from, it was being complimented on her cooking.

            Though to her surprise, the first came from Videl, "Oh, wow!  This is fantastic Chichi.  Not even our chef makes food this good."

            "Your chef?  Does your family run a restaurant?"

            "No." Videl picked several meatballs off a plate and put them on her own, "We don't run a business, he just cooks our food for us."

            "_For_ you?" Chichi leaned over the table, "Your family must be pretty loaded.  How many rooms does your home have?  Twenty?  Thirty?"

            Videl stopped eating to think, "That's a very good question.  I would say . . . maybe fifty to sixty rooms."

            "Fifty!!" Chichi now bolted out of her chair and slammed her palms onto the table top, "That's the size of a small village!  And you want to marry this girl, Gohan?"

            Gohan, who had been silent throughout the conversation, choked on the rice he was shoveling and spewed it across the table onto his brother's face.  Goten didn't mind, "Does this mean Videl's going to be my new sister?"

            Gohan looked ready to burst, "I no idea what you're talking about!!"

*                                  *                                  *

            Gohan glanced off to the side to see Goten chasing a frog with a net.  It felt nice to see Goten playing instead of fighting aliens and saving the planet.  Gohan missed out on a lot of his childhood.  He focused again on Videl, who had been attempting for the last hour to manipulate her power.  Gohan had given her the task of trying to focus all she could into her fist.  So far, Videl hadn't been doing so well.

            Gohan placed his hand on her arm, "Videl, you have to relax your muscles.  Clenching up like that will only inhibit you."

            "I am trying!" Videl's harsh voice retorted.  Gohan jumped back a step in fear.  Videl had been acting somewhat colder to him since lunch, and he had no idea why.  She lowered her arm and sat down in defeat, "This is hopeless.  I can't do it."

            "Aw, don't say that.  You only just learned to touch your power.  Actually controlling it will take some practice."

*                                  *                                  *

            The sun had now begun to set.  Videl and Goten stood in front of Gohan, ready to try their first flight.  Gohan eyed them both with worry, "I've never tried to teach this to anyone before." He laughed, "I said that earlier, didn't I?  Well, all you need to do is bring out your energy, and push it under you.  Then . . . just lift yourself with it.  It's kind of like projecting your energy towards a point, only you're carrying yourself with it."

            Goten started jumping up and down, but Videl concentrated on her power.  She brought that energy out, pushed it down.  Now all she had to was lift.  That proved much harder than actually focusing her power.

            "Goten, you're hopping, not flying.  Just use your energy, you've done it before."

            Goten stopped bouncing and stood perfectly still.  Videl's concentration broke as the child floated into the air, and began to move.  Goten couldn't stop laughing, "Wow!!  Look at me, Gohan, I'm a birdie!!"

            "That's great, Goten.  Just don't fly so high.  Goten, I said don't-" Goten abruptly fell seven feet into the ground, face first.  Gohan cried out in shock and ran to his brother's side, "See?  I told you not to go so high.  But that was great.  You'll be flying high in no time at this rate."

            "Gohan, have you forgotten about me!?" Videl didn't know why she said that.  This part of the lesson didn't require Gohan's help.  Yet she wanted him near her anyway.

            "Coming!" Gohan ran back across the field and stopped just in front of her.  Videl felt as though Gohan were scrutinizing her.  The grass around her feet began to ripple.  Gohan grinned, "Good, that's the energy.  Now just push it up!  I know it's hard the first time, but you can do it."

            Videl tried not to tense up as she focused all her will on her power.  Her feet lifted up an inch, and then she found herself floating a good foot in the air.  Videl set herself back down, and collapsed.  Gohan was quick to her aide, bending down and offering a hand.  Videl brushed it away, but looked up and gave him a smile.

            Gohan returned the happy face, "Congratulations.  That's pretty much all you need to know.  Your energy grows and becomes stronger the more you use it.  The more energy you have, the faster and longer you'll be able to go."

            Videl looked at the sunset.  She would have to go home, or else suffer an even longer speech from her father than she was prepared to take. "Gohan, do you mind if I come back for more lessons?  I'd like to learn more about this energy."

            Two weeks remained until the tournament.  Gohan had trained himself ragged the first.  Spending time playing teacher didn't sound too bad, "You know, I'd like that.  I've been pushing myself so hard this past week.  I'm not sure how much I can improve, but it really wouldn't be substantial.  Besides, there are a lot of applications for that energy I could teach you."

            "Like what?"

            "Speed and strength being to foremost.  Develop your power enough and you could begin using ki blasts like Goten did earlier."

            "I could do that?"

            Gohan nodded, "Like I said, anyone can do this stuff as long as they can touch their power." Videl had already resized her Hovercopter, and made to board it.  Gohan couldn't help himself from saying, "Videl, about your hair.  Maybe you should . . . have it short."

            Videl felt her cheeks warming, "Huh?  Gohan, are you saying you like short hair?"

            He hadn't expected that.  A yes or no, but not that.  _Don't say yes, don't say yes.  Think of something, "Um, well I just thought . . . it could get in the way." _That didn't sound right,_ "You know, while fighting.  I mean, someone could grab it," __Why aren't I shutting up? "or even get in your eyes . . ." __Damnit__, Gohan, SHUT UP!!_

            He regretted every word.  Videl's face turned to one of rage, "Why don't you forget about my hair and leave me alone you damn jerk!!" She leaped into the Hovercopter and took off without saying another word.

            Goten ran up to his brother's side, "Why was she so angry, Gohan?"

            Gohan felt like crying, "I . . . don't know." _That was a lie.  At least Goten can't tell the difference, _"Come on, let's go home."

*                                  *                                  *

            There is no greater joy to any one person alive than that of sleep.  Ten hours worth, and Gohan reveled in every moment.  His body felt much better from the rest, and his mind wasn't as cloudy.  Gohan rushed his breakfast, and went outside to enjoy the brisk air.

            His walk became interrupted by a sudden gust of wind.  Out of nowhere came Videl's Hovercopter.  Goten came outside at that moment.  He pulled on Gohan's pant leg, "Hey, Gohan, who's the new girl?"

            Gohan couldn't answer.  He stood speechless, "Videl . . . wow."

            Someone as young as Goten would be forgiven for not recognizing her.  Videl's hair had now been cut to a length of only four or five inches.  It stuck out in front, and on both sides, ending at the base of the neck.  She looked a whole new person.

            Videl liked the blank expression on Gohan's face, "Thought I would take your _advice." She did a twirl, "How do I look?"_

            _Is she teasing me? Gohan smiled, "You look great." His stomach felt full of butterflies.  Gohan decided to change the subject, "Ready for day two?"_

            Videl's mischievous grin vanished, "Actually, I kind of wanted to talk to you."

            Gohan didn't know what was going on, but he gathered Videl wanted to talk in private.  He kneeled down and ruffled Goten's hair, "Why don't you go off and practice for a while Goten?  We'll find you later."

            "Ok!" Goten took to the air and flew off in an unbalanced fashion.  Gohan turned back to Videl, "What's up?"

            Videl motion down the road they had taken the other day.  Gohan walked with her.  She spoke once they had moved away from the home, "Gohan, you've been really nice to me about the whole . . . blackmail thing.  I just got all excited at the thought of having some really talented people in this year's tournament.  I mean . . . some of my dad _has rubbed off on me._

            "I just want to tell you that you don't have to go through with it.  It just doesn't feel right; forcing you to do this when you don't want to."

            "That's not true." Videl's head spun in surprise, "I'm glad you forced me to participate.  It's led to so many things.  Getting a chance to see my dad again is the best part of all this." Gohan halted in the middle of the road, "Besides, it's been a really long time since I had a good match against someone.  I want to deny it, but fighting is a part of me.  My dad did it all his life.  He helped a lot of people."

            "I never knew that.  I mean, I knew your father won the world championship, and even fought against King Piccolo." Videl's thought train stopped, "I guess your right.  What does that have to do with you?"

            "Well, I've always looked up to my dad.  He used strength to protect others, and that's what I wanted to do.  I wanted to be like him.  Now, there aren't any more fights to fight, but I keep training just in case that does happen.  It's gotten to a point where I don't even know what I can do.  Maybe with this tournament I'll get an idea of where I stand."

            Videl felt slightly confused at Gohan's speech, but moved at the same time.  There was much more to this fellow crime fighter than she had thought.  Videl punched him lightly in the arm, "So you'll still join?"

            "I promise."

            "Well then, I'll forgive you for your remarks the other day."

            Gohan frowned, "What did I . . ." _Gohan, why don't you just let it go for once? "Er, right.  So, do you want to get started with your advanced lessons?"_

            Videl smiled and bowed, "It would be a pleasure, oh wise teacher."


	7. Chapter VI: A Hero’s Return, the Tournam...

**Chapter VI: A Hero's Return, the Tournament Begins**

            Gohan felt sad that he had turned down Bulma's offer for transportation to the tournament.  He would have liked to have had some private time with all his friends before hand.  But if he had, he wouldn't be flying there with Videl.  She held her position about a foot off of his left.  They were nearly half way to the island, and Gohan felt his smile growing wider the closer he got.

            Videl noticed it, "Getting excited?"

            "You bet!  Man, it's been so long.  I can hardly wait to see everyone again."

            "You know, you didn't have to come with me.  I mean, you've hardly managed to go an entire day without saying how much you wanted to see your friends again."

            Gohan felt a blush coming on, "Well . . . I just thought it would be nice to go with you.  We've practically spent the last two weeks training together.  It only seemed fair to be your escort."

            "I'll make you eat those words, Gohan." The two shared a laugh.  Videl laughed even harder though, "I can't wait to see the look on my dad's face when he sees me hanging around with you."

            That didn't sound too good to Gohan.  Had she found out about the Cell Games? "Why do you say that?"

            "Well, he doesn't like the thought of me hanging out with boys that aren't as strong as he is." She laughed again, "And I was supposed to be on his airship when he arrives!"

            That really didn't sound good, "Videl!  Are you purposely trying to give him a reason to hate me!?"

            Videl flew closer, "What's the matter?  Did you want to make an impression on him, Gohan?"

            _Damnit, she's teasing me again.  Gohan responded with an increase in speed, a little higher than what he knew to be Videl's limit.  To his surprise, Videl caught up to him, and then passed by sticking her tongue out.  He couldn't believe it, __Since_ when could she go that fast?  Oh man, she's been holding back this whole time.__

            Gohan flew faster, easily catching up with Videl.  She tried to speed up more, but Gohan kept with the increase.  Videl frowned; _I thought for sure he'd have trouble going this fast.  Guess I'll have to pull out all the stops when we have our match.  If__ we have our match, that is.  I just hope Gohan doesn't have to fight my dad right off._

            The two teenagers continued on, trading small talk every now and then when the silence began to bother them.  The island came into view shortly, and they soon began to fly above the city landscape.  Videl pointed at secluded area and the two set down.

            Videl dusted off her shirt, "Aren't there ways to keep all that crap from hitting me?"

            "Yeah, but we never got that far.  You wanted to learn _everything,_ remember?" Gohan held up his arm and pressed the red button on his watch.  Videl whistled as he donned his Saiyaman outfit.  For a moment, she thought she could see his underwear.

            "Why are you wearing that?"

            "I don't want anyone to recognize me." Gohan touched the red button on his color; removing the visor.  He had made sure that the material wasn't considered a violation of the rules.

            "Why don't you want people to know your strength?  I fight crime all the time and people know about it."

            "Yeah, but your family can deal with the publicity behind a large fence and a hundred guards."

            That brought on laugh, "Oh yeah." Videl looked at her own watch, "I'd better get going.  I don't want my dad to worry.  Um . . . Gohan?"

            "What is it?"

            Videl's cheeks flushed, "Nothing, I'll see you soon." She darted forward and placed a small kiss on Gohan's cheek.  Videl then ran out into the street and disappeared.

            Gohan remained thunderstruck, "Did . . . did she just . . ."

*                                  *                                  *

            He had only wandered around for a half hour when he found a group of very familiar faces clumped together.  Gohan waved as he approached, "Hey guys!" Krillin, Eighteen, Marron, Yamcha, Quar, Oolong, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Chichi, and the Ox King all turned to the familiar voice and waved.  With the exception of Vegeta who just grunted.  Gohan noticed the teary looks on their faces, "Hey, what's going on?  Where's Goten?"

            Krillin pointed over Gohan's shoulder, "Having some long overdue play time."

            Gohan turned around, and nearly cried.  Goten sat on the shoulder of a tall man wearing an orange outfit.  The smile on the young Saiyan's face said it all.  Gohan felt himself shaking, "Dad?"

            Goku grinned, "Hey, Gohan."

            Gohan didn't bother wasting time asking questions or making comments.  He sprung forward and gripped his father in the tightest hug he could.  It turned out to be a little much for Goku, "Whoa Gohan!  That's some grip there.  If I weren't dead already I probably _would_ have died after that!"

            The resurrected warrior pushed his son away to an arm's length.  Though he kept his smile, Goku couldn't believe what he felt.  _I know Gohan said he would be training while I was gone, but this is incredible.  I could almost feel it, but Gohan's been shielding his power.  It's almost as though he doesn't want anyone to know the level he's obtained.  I'm getting excited at the thought of fighting him!_

            Goku looked his son up and down, "What's with the outfit?"

            "Huh?  Oh, this.  It's a long story, but I wear it so when I use my powers my classmates won't know it's me.  I'd rather keep it a secret."

            _Seems you want to keep a lot of things a secret, "Well, I understand." Goku turned to the rest of the group, "Shall we get going?"_

            The Z fighters and their families nodded their agreement.  A collective roar and cheering sounded behind them.  Everyone turned to see the world's hero and savior exiting his personal airship.  Krillin couldn't help but chuckle, "Oh look guys, it's our hero.  The man who saved us all from Cell because we were all too weak, remember?"

            Even Vegeta shared the short man's resentment, "Perhaps we should knock his ass to the ground right now, along with all the other weaklings that show up." Though they all knew it wasn't entirely a joke, everyone had a good laugh.  Vegeta slung his bag over his shoulder, "Let's get going."

            Everyone followed suite and began walking towards the registration area.  Goku decided it was time to have a little fun with Gohan, "So, what kept you Gohan?"

            "Oh, I was just flying in with a friend, that's all."

            "I know.  I hear she's pretty cute." That got the desired effect, turning Gohan's face a bright red.  Goku elbowed his son in the ribs, "When's the wedding?"

            Gohan stopped in the middle of the street and nearly yelled, "We are not getting married!!  We aren't even-" He couldn't bring himself to finish that statement.  The memory of the kiss she gave him prevented any form of speech.  Gohan felt himself get warmer, _I can't believe this.  She's a friend, not a . . . a what?  Just what the hell am I thinking!?_

            Goku laughed at his son's dilemma, "Can't decide?  Oh man, I really have missed out on a lot." Goku picked up Goten again, who had been pulling on his leg.  They continued down the street, leaving a very embarrassed Gohan.

            They all reached the registration booth a short while later.  One by one, those who would participate in the tournament signed in.  Goten and Trunks stood to the side pouting.  They were forbidden from entering as punishment.  The two had decided it would be fun to play a trick on Vegeta.  They had poured a bottle of ex-lax in his milkshake, causing the Saiyan prince to miss out on an entire day's worth of training.  Bulma had managed to keep her mate from killing the two youngsters, but was just as angry at them.

            Gohan stepped up for his turn.  The two men working the booth blinked, "What did you say your name was?"

            "The Great Saiyaman!"

            "Great Saiyaman . . ." The first of the two attendants shrugged, "No rules against your name.  You may all proceed down this path to the locker rooms.  The preliminaries will begin shortly."

            The participants waved goodbye to their mothers, mates, and children before entering the lockers.  After a quick change they emerged on the other side to see scores and scores of fighters.  Gohan whistled, "You know, I hate to say this, but I'm with Vegeta.  Let's just wipe 'em all out right now."

            "Would I be included in that, Gohan?"

            The disguised fighter turned around to see a young, pretty face staring back at him.  _Pretty?  Oh, come on Gohan, snap out of it,_ "Hey Videl.  No, but you have to agree that most of these guys just don't stand up to us."

            She shrugged, "I suppose.  Who are all these people?" She motioned to the Z fighters.

            Goku was the first to notice her appearance, "Well, would this be your _friend, Gohan?"_

            _I swear dad, if you weren't already dead I would__ kill you. "Yeah.  Videl, this is my father, Son Goku.  Dad, this is Videl Satan."_

            "Huh, Satan?" Goku blinked, "Y-you're Hercule's daughter!?" He frowned as he mentally probed her, "I don't see how.  You're-" Goku was abruptly silenced as Gohan dragged him back.

            "Hey!" Gohan whispered, "Until she actually sees him lose, don't mention that she or any of us are stronger than Mr. Satan, ok?"

            Goku nodded, "Uh, sure Gohan."

            "What were you about to say?" Videl asked.

            "Oh, just that . . . you're energy is built up.  Normally you don't see that amongst people, and I know your father can't do that."

            Videl smiled, "Yeah, I have your son to thank for that.  Gohan's been teaching me these past couple weeks on how to use my energy."

            "Really?" Goku appraised his son in a new light, "So you're a teacher now in addition to being a superhero?"

            A swelling of pride built up in Gohan, "If you take Videl as an example, since she's the only one, I'm a pretty successful teacher.  She learned to touch, control, _and_ use her power all in one day!"

            That brought a look of astonishment to Goku's face, "Oh wow!  That's incredible.  You say you've been under Gohan's arm for two weeks?  What all has he taught you?"

            Videl pondered for a moment, "At first he taught me to fly.  Then we moved on to speed, strength, and ki blasts.  He pretty much taught me everything he could about using my energy."

            Goku placed a hand on each of their shoulders, "I have to say I'm impressed with both of you.  Videl for learning so quickly, and you, Gohan, for being able to teach."

            "Well, I did have two very good role models." That made Goku's grin widen.

            As Goku left to talk with the other, Videl whispered, "You know, I think I like him more than my own dad already.  I can see what you meant before.  He really is a wonderful person."

            "Yeah, I know."

            Apparently they weren't the only two there who thought that.  A blonde man wearing dark sunglasses appeared out of nowhere.  He was laughing and smiling so much you would think he were deranged, "Is that really you?  Oh my God!  It is you!  Goku, Krillin, over here!!"

            Both men turned their heads to see the World Martial Arts Tournament announcer running towards them.  They both were just as happy to see him.  The three got into a huddle of handshakes and hellos.  The announcer peered behind them to see Piccolo standing in the shade, and his mood brightened even more, if that were possible.

            "Well, well, and I thought Goku and Krillin were good, having you here Piccolo is even better!  I can't believe this is happening!  You guys haven't come out to compete in ages.  I'll tell you; these last few tournaments have been capital B boring!  None of these fighters have your skill or style."

            The announcer peered around the area, "And on that note," he whispered, "it wasn't really Hercule who beat Cell, was it?  Come on, I know it was you guys." All Goku and Krillin offered were a couple of laughs.  The announcer shifted his focus to Goku, "Say, you haven't always had that halo around your head, have you?"

            "Well, I've been dead ever since my fight with Cell, but they let me come back this one day to compete with my friends."

            The announcer's blank stare lasted but a moment, "Well, that's weird.  But hell, it would be crazy to start doubting you now after all the stuff I've seen you guys pull.  Am I right Goku baby?" He turned around, "Well, I had better get going.  Got some last minute preparations at the ring.  See you guys soon; I'm expecting a great show!"

            Gohan walked up to his dad's side, "At least some people know how great you guys are.  I take it you're all old friends?"

            "Yeah," Krillin nodded, "Ever since our first World Tournament he's been the announcer."

            "What's his name?"

            Goku and Krillin glanced at each other, "Actually . . . we don't know." They said in unison.

            Videl stood in disbelief at the announcer's remarks, "What did he mean by 'skill or style?'  My dad's won the tournament the last three times.  Doesn't he count?"

            "Not really, Videl." Gohan thought of an answer to that; "Your dad just didn't know how to use his energy when he won those tournaments.  The ones my dad, Krillin, and Piccolo fought in, at least half the fighters knew some way to manipulate your power."

            "If that's true, then why aren't those guys still fighting matches?"

            Gohan didn't know what to say.  Truthfully, he said, "That's a good question.  I don't know." He was glad she at least hadn't heard everything the announcer had said.

            Videl shrugged, not really caring about competitors from the past.  She was more interested in fighting Gohan, his father, or her father.  The others that came with them were probably also strong, but Videl knew that the three she had in mind would be the true challenges.

            "Attention; would all participants of the World Martial Arts Tournament please step forward.  We will begin the preliminaries now." One of the tournament officials called out from a megaphone.

            The entire mass of fighters formed a semi-circular clump around the podium.  Videl stuck with Gohan and his friends.  Her father would make his debut soon.  The official continued, "I would like to personally welcome all of you to this tournament.  As you know, there are over one hundred and eighty fighters who have signed up.  Unfortunately, there are only sixteen spots on the tournament bracket.  Mr. Satan, as the reigning champion, is automatically placed.  That leaves only fifteen spots to fill."

            Goku blinked, "Sixteen minus one . . ."

            "Now then," the official continued, "Those fifteen participants will be determined by punching strength.  Those with the fifteen highest counts will be placed for the tournament.  Now, the aides will assign you all numbers.  You will approach the punching machines as your number is called." Off to the man's left, a large object was dragged in by two others.

            "All right, will Mr. Satan please come out and give us a score to measure by!"

            Roaring cheers came as Hercule appeared out of the stadium arch.  He threw his cape up into the air and held out the World Champion belt, "Does anybody want this!?" More cheering came at that.  Hercule grinned like there would be no tomorrow.  He noticed the reporters, "Well, how's about I give you something to put in that paper, eh?"

            Piccolo never felt so sick in his life as Hercule began to makes poses in front of the flashing cameras.  _This has to stop.  With a blink of an eye, Piccolo used his power to systematically destroy anything with a lens in the area._

            Gohan had watched the whole thing, "Piccolo?  What'd you do that for?" He whispered.

            "A ring is a place for those of strength, not publicity seekers.  Gohan, I don't want you holding anything back because of your fear of being discovered.  You entered this, so go all the way."

            Gohan nodded.  _Always the teacher.___

            Hercule couldn't believe what he had just seen, "Some of those would have made good posters.  Ha, I'll give 'em something to talk about." Hercule gave a victory sign with his index and middle fingers.  He then hunched near the punching machine, and concentrated.  With a loud cry, Hercule swung with all his might.

            The official stared in astonishment, "One hundred and thirty seven points!  That's at least ten more from his score the previous tournament.  Let's all give him a big hand!"

            Hercule nodded at the enthusiastic support of his fans.  As he reentered the stadium, he turned to say one last thing; "I hope you top contenders at least score over a hundred.  That way, we can have a good fight."

            Gohan didn't know why he was thinking it, but he warmed a little to Hercule.  _So he _does_ enjoy a challenge.  Well, at least when they're on his level I suppose.  I can see why people like him.  It's not just 'saving the world,' but he does have this quality about him._

            Videl snapped her fingers in front of Gohan's blank stare, "Hey, Saiyaman, what's up?"

            "Oh, nothing.  I was only thinking."

            "Yeah," Videl nodded, "My dad will be tough to beat with a score that high."

            Goku came up to the two, "Sorry Videl, but I need to talk to Gohan for a moment." Goku pulled his son away and said, "Gohan, the rest of us came to an agreement.  None of these people would likely believe us if we used a good deal of our strength on the machine.  So it was decided to keep it down to around Hercule's level, ok?"

            "Sure, no problem there." Fighters had already started testing themselves on the machine.  Only a handful scored over a hundred.  When the Z fighters began their turns you could almost hear a smacking sound from the collective drops of everyone's jaws.  Even Videl couldn't believe what she was seeing.

            "One . . . hundred forty two?"  The official felt ready to bring out the second machine, but when other fighters took their turns the machine ready them at just above a hundred or lower.  _To think, Mr. Satan will really have a hard time this year with such strong competition._

            Gohan took his turn, managing to keep his score down to one hundred sixty two.  When Videl stepped up, you'd think she had her own fan base, which in a sense she did.  Videl swung at the machine with all her strength.

            "Oh my, incredible!!  Videl Satan has just scored one hundred and fifty nine points!  That makes her stronger than her father!"

            Videl couldn't believe herself.  As she moved away from the podium she saw Gohan standing there with a grin.  She almost felt angry at him, "Don't get so cocky.  You only scored three points higher than me." Videl shook her head, "Ugh, I can't believe I actually surpassed my dad.  Did you know about that?"

            "Uh, no."

            "There's no way I could have.  He must have been holding back, just for show.  Yeah, that's the kind of thing my father would have done.  All for a good show."

            Gohan would have laughed at how familiar this sounded.  During the Cell games, Gohan had thought his father was holding back the whole time just to give him a shot.  In truth, Gohan had already risen above him in strength and power.  He had thought he couldn't have been stronger, he had thought no one would be.  Videl had the same mind set now.  They were a lot more alike than he had thought.

*                                  *                                  *

            The top finalists gathered in a small area inside the stadium.  The announcer walked up and began his first official duty, "Congratulations to you all.  You have qualified for the World Martial Arts Tournament, and will soon be competing for the title of strongest in the world." He motioned behind him to a whiteboard, and a table with a box atop it, "As I call your names please approach the drawing box and take a ball.  Your position in the bracket will be determined by the number on the ball."

            Hercule stepped forward, "All right.  I assume I'll be going first?"

            The announcer nodded, "That is correct.  Please proceed, Hercule."

            The world champion reached inside and pulled out a ball.  He laughed in delight, "Not exactly the position I had hoped for, but it'll do?" The ball held the number ten on it.

            As other fighters began to draw, Gohan noticed a concerned look on Piccolo's face.  He tapped him on the shoulder, "Something wrong?"

            "Yes and no.  There are at least two fighters here withholding their true power." Piccolo nodded towards a pair standing away from the main group.  One was short, paled purplish skin with white hair.  The other stood very tall with red skin. "Their names are Shin and Kabito.  They are masking their energy, much like you are." He eyed his former student curiously.

            "Jugger, you're up next."

            Gohan nearly froze at the name.  _That's impossible!  He turned around slowly, and gaped at the sight.  There, drawing from the box, stood a red skinned man, with long white hair, baggy pants, and no shirt.  Gohan didn't understand it, "That's not possible!"_

            Piccolo and several others frowned at his outburst.  Goku walked up to his son, "What's wrong?"

            Gohan ignored everyone's concern and marched towards the alien, who had just drawn the number two. "Jugger!" Gohan barked.

            Jugger turned around, beaming a coy smile.  He was surprised to see Gohan, but didn't show it as much as his delight, "Well, well, well, that's a voice I would never forget.  If it isn't the prodigal Super Saiyan, hiding in a child's costume.  I must say that I am very pleased to see you again."

            "How the hell did you escape from that planet?" Gohan tried to pierce Jugger's mental shields.  The alien had been projecting a power signature, but it was far lower than what Gohan knew he was capable of.

            "Ah, my prison you mean.  A little help, and I was very glad to have it.  I've been dreaming of the chance to fight you again, and what a coincidence that you're here on Earth." Gohan noticed an ornate 'M' tattooed on Jugger's head.  The alien stepped closer and placed a hand on Gohan, "I know you're trying to size me up.  I am far more powerful than when we first met.  Let me show you . . ."

            Gohan felt his jaw clench.  Jugger had relaxed his hold just enough so that only Gohan could feel his true strength through contact.  Jugger had not lied.  Gohan could feel his power, and knew it to be several magnitudes higher than when they had fought.  It didn't make any sense.

            "And Krillin is number two!"

            Gohan pulled away from Jugger and grabbed Krillin as he walked past, "You have to forfeit."

            "What?  Have you completely flipped your lid Gohan?" Krillin brushed off the teenager's arms, "I mean, can't you sense him at all?  This will be a piece of cake for even me."

            Gohan grabbed Krillin again, "If you fight him he'll put you in the hospital.  You just don't understand!"

            "Gohan, that's enough." Goku stepped forward, "I don't know what he said to you, but you can't just tell Krillin what to do.  Let him fight, and make his own choices."

            His eyes darted to the other fighters for help, but everyone seemed to side with Goku's words.  Gohan never felt so angry at them in his life.  He tried to tell Krillin something important, but had been ignored.  Jugger stood off to the side, enjoying the show Gohan provided.  He suddenly felt very different about being on Earth.  It had paid off already.

            "Excuse me, Great Saiyaman, you're up."

            Gohan took his mind off of Jugger for the moment and took his ball.  Number seven.

            The announcer started going through the line one by one.  Decent matches were set up, with most of the weaker fighters being teamed up with each other, much to the Z fighters' delight.  Videl had been teamed up with Spokovitch.  Gohan noted that he had been sticking close with Jugger the whole time.  His father's fight was to take place in the sixth match.  Gohan wondered who he would fight.

            No one had to wait long to find out.  Vegeta stepped forward with an air of boredom as he drew his lot.  The prince's mood changed faster than one could blink.  He turned about and held up his ball with great satisfaction.

            The announcer didn't quite understand the significance of the event, "Um . . . so you're number twelve?"

            Anyone who knew Goku and Vegeta let out a collective outcry.  Krillin turned to Gohan with wide eyes, "And you think _my_ match up is bad?"

            "No . . . not those two in a ring!" Piccolo did his best not to visualize the rampant destruction that would ensue from their match.  It would overshadow his match with Goku all those years ago the last time they had competed in the World Tournament.

            Jugger noted the expressions on the faces of his enemies.  The two fighters who stood measuring one another would have to contain great power if they're ensuing fight was so feared.  That truly didn't matter to him.  Jugger couldn't help but turn his gaze to the costumed Saiyan.  They had called him the Great Saiyaman, a ridiculous name for sure, but Jugger suspected that was not his true name.  Saiyaman obviously had been derived from Saiyan, a sort of tribute to his race.  Jugger so wished to know the Saiyan's true name.

            The announcer watched the final position be filled, making the bracket complete.  He began to count down the matches, "All right everybody, its official.  Round one will be Krillin versus Jugger.  Round two will be Piccolo versus Shin.  Round three is Videl versus Spokovitch.  Round four has the Great Saiyaman against Kabito.  Round five will be Jule versus Hercule.  Round six is Goku versus Vegeta.  Round seven will be Eighteen versus Killa.  And finally, round eight will have Pentar versus Mighty Mask."

            He motioned for the fighters to follow him to an arch.  He stopped just before it and addressed the group one last time, "This leads to the waiting room just before the stadium floor.  I will not give you the rules.  You are the loser if you give up, if I count to ten, if you fall outside the ring, or, unfortunately, you _kill your opponent."_

            Everyone began to file inside, except for Gohan.  He trailed, lost in his own thoughts.  _Jugger didn't even have a tenth of what I just felt four years ago.  If he were a Saiyan I'd accept such an increase, but he isn't.  How . . . how the hell did that happen?  Where did he get all that power?_

            Gohan knew Jugger to be evil.  He only hoped if pitted against the tyrant, Gohan could defeat him.


	8. Chapter VII: Defeat, Forfeit, and Suffer...

**Chapter VII: Defeat, Forfeit, and Suffering**

            The announcer took center stage atop the stadium ring.  He held his voice and his microphone up high, "Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you've enjoyed the wait.  The Junior Competition wet your appetites, and now I am pleased to announce the beginning of the first round!" The crowd cheered and held signs up for those stars that had made it past the preliminaries.  The announcer held his had back to towards the waiting room, "Let's get things started.  Jugger and Krillin, to the ring!"

            Krillin nearly strutted out of the entrance.  He may have been partaking in the first match, but at least he was facing an opponent he could beat.  Gohan was just paranoid, he should have more trust in his old friend.  As Krillin took his place on the ring, he checked out his opponent.

            Jugger sure had the looks and the build of a warrior, but Krillin's senses told him the bare chest giant before him had the power level of a farmer.  Easy money.

            The announcer cleared the ring and stood on the sidelines, "All right everyone.  It's Krillin and Jugger, let's begin!" The gong sounded, marking the start of the World Martial Arts Tournament.

            Jugger smiled, "You should have listened to your friend.  I truly hadn't expected to run in to him here, but now that I have I am all the more eager to fight him again."

            Krillin blinked, "You've . . . met Gohan?  Just when was this?"

            "In space, some three years past.  Oh, the young boy's power far surpassed my own at the time, but that's changed.  I've changed.  He cares for you much as a friend.  I'll enjoy making you suffer, just to boil the Saiyan's blood."

            Waving his hand as though it would dismiss the other, Krillin gave a long winded sigh, "Yeah well, maybe if you knew a thing or two about sensing energy you would-" Jugger vanished in mid sentence.  He reappeared behind Krillin and planted a sharp kick into the small man's kidney.  Jugger followed up with two swift punches to the face, and another sweeping kick that sent Krillin flying.

            The announcer stood in shock, "That is incredible!  Krillin is a former competitor in the World Tournaments, having placed in the top three on several occasions.  To see him being knocked around really is a testament to Jugger's ability."

            Krillin struggled to his feet, wiping blood that poured from his mouth and nose, "What . . . happened?  I . . . didn't . . . sense anything." His vision doubled on him.  Krillin staggered about the edge of the ring, coughing up blood.

            Goku and the others could hardly stand to watch it, "What is going on?  Jugger's power isn't anywhere near as high as I'm seeing."

            "Damnit, that's what I was trying to tell you!" Gohan yelled, "He's either going to get incapacitated or killed out there!  Jugger doesn't care, he's as cold hearted as Freiza!"

            Eighteen stood by the entrance.  Her eyes swelled with tears, "Krillin . . ."

            Jugger started to march across the ring, taking his sweet time.  Krillin put himself in a defensive stance, but was not sure what good it would do.  _How can I fight him?  I can't see him; or rather I can't see them.  My eyes hurt . . ._

            Jugger laughed at the human's attempt to brace himself, "You can't win.  Maybe you should forfeit before I truly have some fun with you.  I'm tempted into seeing how much pain the human body can take."

            Krillin hacked out another hoarse cough, "Oh yeah?  Well try this!" Krillin hunched over and held his hands to his side, "Ka . . . me . . . ha . . . me . . . HA!" Krillin unleashed a kamehameha wave at the advancing enemy.

            Jugger held out his left palm and caught the blast.  Krillin tried to maintain the attack, but faltered as his energy gave out.  Jugger clenched his fist, and held out the power Krillin had just used, "Impressive.  I didn't think you would have this much left in you after those first hits.  Want to see if you can survive your own attack?"

            Krillin gasped, "Oh no . . ."

            Jugger pulled his arm back and threw the mass of energy back at Krillin.  The weakened warrior screamed in agony as it impacted.  Krillin flew backwards, and crashed into the bleacher wall.  He slumped to the ground, alive, but unconscious.

            The announcer spoke, "Krillin has landed outside the ring.  Jugger is declared the victor.  Medics to ringside please!"

            Eighteen had already run to her husband's side; hold his head to her breast.  She cried as her touch caused him to whimper in pain.

            Goku didn't know what to think.  Gohan had been right; Jugger was far more powerful than he had let on.  The warrior used Goku's own rule, never let on what you are capable of until you need to.  Goku cursed himself for not listening to his son.

            Gohan had other thoughts in mind as Jugger entered the waiting room.  He grabbed the red man by the shoulder and pushed him into the wall, making it buckle and crack.  Jugger only grinned, "Careful, this could be considered a violation of the rules.  I wouldn't want you disqualified before our chance to fight."

            The Saiyan released Jugger, but held a stern gaze on him.  Gohan hadn't felt such hostility since the Cell Games, "Is this what you want, to torture my friends for my defeating you before?  That's very petty, even for someone like you."

            Jugger shrugged, "It's working as far as I'm concerned.  You tore my pride to shreds that day.  Only fair I repay you in kind." He left Gohan alone, walking over to Spokovitch.

            Goku nodded as he thought of what he must do, "All right.  Gohan, I'm going to Korrin's to get some Sensu beans.  That should take care of Krillin." Goku placed two fingers on his forehead, and vanished with effect of Instant Transmission.

            The medics and Eighteen entered with Krillin on a stretcher.  Gohan pulled the panicking wife aside, "Don't worry.  My dad left to get some Sensu beans.  That should take care of Krillin."

            "Goku is doing that?" Eighteen wiped the tears from her face, "I guess he is all that Krillin said he was."

            Jugger's interest in Gohan's group grew at that last exchange.  _So, his name is Gohan.  And Goku?  Gohan claimed his father had killed Freiza, and that his name was Goku.  This tournament is becoming more enticing by the moment.  I don't care about my master's wishes.  I will settle the score here and now._

*                                  *                                  *

            The announcer, though worried for his old friend, knew that the crowd would not tolerate any delays.  It was time to move on, "Let's all hope Krillin makes a quick recovery.  Now, let the tournament continue!  Shin versus Piccolo!"

            The two fighters made their way to the ring, but Piccolo didn't appear up to it.  He kept throwing unsure looks at the calm and serene figure of Shin.  As they assumed their positions on the ring, the announcer declared the beginning of the second match.

            Neither one moved.  Piccolo didn't know why he felt so . . . uneasy.  It wasn't entirely fear, but he suspected something.  Shin probably withheld much just like Jugger, only for some reason Piccolo could tell that Shin was more than he appeared.

            The same theory that had haunted his mind when he first laid eyes on this man came back.  Piccolo knew it to be absurd.  Why would _he _be here?  It made no sense, but what other explanation could it be?  If it were any other being in the universe, Piccolo would not hesitate to engage in battle.  It just had to be him.

            The announcer brought his microphone back up, "You may start any time now."

            Piccolo bowed his head.  He couldn't do it.  He would regret his decision if he turned out incorrect, but Piccolo refused to proceed.  He turned in placed and walked right off the side of the ring, "I forfeit the match."

            The announcer didn't know what to say, "Huh?  Well . . . ladies and gentlemen, it seems that Piccolo has decided to throw in the towel.  He, like Krillin, is a very accomplished fighter.  What does this foretell about the newcomers participating this day!?"

            Vegeta couldn't let his thoughts remain private as Piccolo reentered the training room, "I know you green man!  I may not like you, but you stay your ground no matter what opposition you face.  Why the hell did you just give up?"

            "Piccolo?" Gohan shared Vegeta's mood towards the action.

            Piccolo didn't acknowledge either one.  He continued walking past them, taking up a small corner of a distant wall.  Shin had just entered, and made his way over to the Namekian.  He smiled, "I have the feeling you wanted to ask me something out there.  Would you care to now?"

            _If it had been anyone else . . . "Yes.  Are . . . are you the Grand Kai?"_

            "No, I am not."

            Piccolo felt infuriated with himself.  _I was wrong, but that can't be.  There is__ something about this man._

            Kabito made his presence know, appearing from the other side of Piccolo.  He stared down on him, "I will tell you who he is.  He is the Supreme Kai."

            Piccolo's gaze darted back to Shin.  Astonishment, surprise, reverence, and a host of other emotions played across it.  It was true.  _I know of the four Kais that watch over the universe, and the Grand Kai who watches over them.  I suspected there was one above and beyond them all, but I never knew for sure._

            Shin walked past Piccolo, "I would ask that you keep that knowledge to yourself for the time being.  There is no need for the others to know as of yet, but they will soon enough."

*                                  *                                  *

            "It's been a very strange day thus far.  An underdog shows some incredible strength in the opening match, and we had a forfeit in the second.  I understand everyone out there is ready for some real action, and I think you're going to get it!  It's round three; Videl and Spokovitch!  Let's bring them out here with a round of applause."

            Jugger grabbed onto Spokovitch before he could leave, "I know you want to do this, but let me reinforce you anyway.  Gohan cares deeply for this one, I can sense that much.  Make her suffer, but end it quick.  I want the fourth match to start soon, understood?" Spokovitch didn't understand Jugger's interest in the black clad fighter, but nodded his consent.

            Gohan didn't like the idea of Videl going out there.  Spokovitch had the same ornate 'M' on his forehead as Jugger.  He could prove to have the same powers.  Gohan pulled Videl aside, "I have a really bad feeling about this Videl.  Don't bother holding back, I want you to throw everything you have against him and finish the match."

            "Don't worry.  After all that you taught me I'm pretty sure I can handle this guy."

            "Videl, please listen!  I tried to warn Krillin about Jugger, and look what happened when he ignored me.  Please, if it becomes too much, I want you to forfeit."

            She couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Forfeit?  Gohan, I can beat this guy.  Just have a little faith in me.  Besides, if worst comes to worst, I have our secret weapon." She winked.

            "Videl and Spokovitch, please report to the ring."

            "Gotta go." Videl left Gohan before he could say another word.  She and Spokovitch crossed the grounds to the ring as Videl's fans and supporters cheered.  There was no way she would lose to him.  Gohan just worried too much.

            "Spokovitch participated in the last tournament, and Videl is rumored to have outdone her father in strength.  Let's just see what these two fighters will pull out today.  Match number three, begin!"

            Videl hunched down and leaped forward.  She threw her weight into her first punch, striking Spokovitch in the face.  Using the momentum, Videl swung her left leg around and slammed it into his gut.  Spokovitch hit the ground with a bang.

            "Incredible!  With a one two combo, Videl has floored her opponent.  What skill.  What focus.  What . . . he's up!  Spokovitch has regained himself."

            It looked like more than that to Videl.  Spokovitch didn't look hurt in the least.  _Well then, guess I'll just have to up the ante.  She closed the distance once again and threw a flurry of punches and kicks at the massive warrior.  Spokovitch did nothing to block them, and continued to lose ground with each connecting blow._

            Videl did a roundhouse to Spokovitch's chest, forcing the air from his lungs.  Videl then jumped up, and threw the hardest kick she could into his forehead.  Her opponent fell to the ground a second time.  Then he rose for the second time.  She hadn't held back any of her strength with that assault, and he still took it.  Spokovitch's clothing lay torn in sections, but his body didn't have one scratch on it.

            _Shit, Gohan was right.  I should end this now.  Videl charged up and flew over Spokovitch's head.  The lumbering fighter turned to track her, and was greeted by another powerful kick.  Only this time he caught it.  Spokovitch laughed as he whipped Videl around in an arc and slammed her into the ground._

            Gohan knew that was it, "Videl!  You have to give up now.  You can't beat him!"

            She didn't share his opinion.  Videl was hurt that Gohan didn't have that much faith in her.  All the more reason to keep going, "No!!" Videl repelled herself from the cracked floor and rammed her elbow into Spokovitch's throat.  He grasped his neck, stumbling backwards from the pain.  Videl took advantage of his posture and tripped him with a sweeping kick.  Videl then brought her fist around to crush him, but Spokovitch had rebounded, landing several yards away.

            His next move came so fast that Videl couldn't see it.  Spokovitch landed a solid hit on Videl using his head.  He then grabbed her hair, and held her up.  The grin on his face said it all.  While holding her, Spokovitch proceeded to punch away at Videl.  Her stomach, her chest, or her head, his attacks were random, varying on what he thought could use more punishment. 

            Gohan couldn't stand it, "Videl, if you don't give up now I'm going to step in!"

            Videl grunted as Spokovitch dropped her back onto the tiles.  He had paused to consider what to do to her next.  Videl managed to turn her head in Gohan's direction, "No . . . you would be . . . dis-disqualified."

            "You think I care!?  Just forfeit!  It's either that, or I'm stepping in!" Spokovitch's actions were barbaric.  He had clearly allowed the fight to continue just to torture her.  Gohan was fairly certain Jugger had told him to do so.

            Spokovitch swung his leg and kicked Videl across the ring.  She managed to stand again, but it hurt to do so.  Spokovitch began to walk towards her.  Slowly.  That only angered the teenager, _He's enjoying this.  He wants me to just throw in the towel.  To hell with that._

            Goku suddenly reappeared next to his son.  He held up a small bag, "Korrin had three beans left.  I'll be sure to give one to . . ." Goku's eyes saw Videl, bleeding and exhausted on the ring.  She looked miserable, "What the hell happened!?"

            "I warned her that Spokovitch would be too strong.  She didn't listen to me either.  She's refusing to forfeit." Gohan's fists began to tremble.

            Goku could feel what was coming on, "Oh no you don't!  Gohan, you are _not_ going in there."

            "Do you expect me to just watch her be tortured by that thing!?"

            Everyone's attention turned back ringside as they all felt a drastic increase in power.  Videl's power.  She still stood, but held both her hands together out in front, directed at Spokovitch.  Goku only needed a second to know what she was doing, "No way!!  You taught Videl the . . ."

            "Ka . . ."

            That was not a good sign to Gohan, "She must be desperate."

            "Me . . ."

            "Damnit, if she knows she can't win then why won't she just give up?"

            "Ha . . ."

            Vegeta scowled at Gohan, "You're something.  I would have to say that puny girl has more courage than you.  What happened to the boy who faced Freiza and Cell when he had no chance of winning?"

            "Me . . ." A blue aura enveloped Videl.  She gritted her teeth as she tried to focus her mind.  This was it, her last card.  The secret weapon she agreed to only use if there were no other options.  Gohan had warned her that she only had enough power to do it once.

            This was it, "HA!!" The energy attacked poured forth and struck Spokovitch dead on.  Videl continued the beam as long as she could, and collapsed.  The smoke cleared to show Spokovitch with his arms crossed in front of him.

            Gohan, despite whatever hopes he had, knew it wouldn't work, "She's lost.  That attack drained her of everything she had left.  It's over."

            Spokovitch didn't think so.  He began to close in on the unconscious teen. "Stop it!" Everyone turned to see Jugger on the field.  He glared down on Spokovitch, "Attack her now and it will be a violation of the rules.  We still have work to do."

            Spokovitch didn't seem to like the other's order, but obeyed.  He turned his icy stare on the announcer, who was quick to say, "The winner by knockout is Spokovitch."

            Boos and hissing were all that came from the audience.  Never had they seen such an act of cruelty and malice.  Gohan wanted to cave Spokovitch's skull in, but there were more important things to do.  He held a hand out to his father, "Give me the beans."

            Goku removed one of the three he had and handed over the pouch containing the other two.  As Gohan took off for the ring, Goku decided to get Krillin back on his feet.  Gohan reached Videl and knelt beside her.  She looked in worse condition than he had though.  Gohan ran his hand over her forehead, "Videl, can you hear me?"

            Videl's eyes cracked open, "G-Gohan?  Did I get him?"

            "No.  You hit him, but he withstood the attack." Gohan took one of the beans in the pouch, "Here, I want you to take this.  It's called a Sensu bean.  I can't tell you the number of times these saved me and my friends' lives."

            Videl eyed the bean.  She was still angry with him.  He should have supported her.  He should have had more faith in her.  He should have . . . "Fine." Videl opened her mouth and took the bean.  After she swallowed Videl could feel her body change.  Then she was healed.  Videl couldn't describe it, but all her injuries and wounds vanished.

            She sat up, "What . . . was that thing?"

            "A Sensu bean.  They help a person recover from injury and energy loss like that." He snapped his fingers.

            "Well . . . thanks." Videl stood up and marched off.  Gohan also stood up, but didn't bother to follow her when he saw Kabito moving towards the ring.  It was time for his match.  With one last look at Videl, Gohan took his place on the ring.

            The announcer scanned the crowd of shocked and confused spectators.  He would have to diffuse that, "Well now, ladies and gentlemen, before we get a start to the fourth match, let's give Videl a hand.  She's one tough fighter, walking away from such brutal assaults."

            Videl had just entered the waiting room when her father ran up and grabbed her, "Videl!  Are you all right?" Hercule had to blink several times when he saw no visible injuries on her.  Blood stains for sure, but no wounds.

            "I'm fine, dad."

            Hercule knew his daughter.  She was hurting from something.  He felt sure he knew what it was, "Don't worry.  I don't know how Spokovitch could have . . . done that, but I'll be sure to get him for you.  You have that promise Videl."

            She didn't care about her father's empty promises.  Videl turned back around and leaned against the inside frame of the entry, wanting to watch her friend's match.  Everyone else gathered around excitedly.  They would finally get a glimpse at what Gohan was capable of.

            Goku clapped his hands together as he, Krillin, and Eighteen reentered the waiting room, "All right.  It's going to be great to see Gohan fight again." He glanced around to see what the others thought.  Goku noticed Jugger and Spokovitch were not present.  That didn't sit well with him.

            "It is time."

            Shin stepped forward, a look a grim determination on his face.  He addressed Goku and his friends, "No matter what happens from this point forward, you must not assist Gohan."

            That brought outbursts from all the gathered fighters, especially Goku, "What are you talking about?  What's going to happen?"

            "Gohan will soon undergo his Super Saiyan transformation.  I am certain that once he does Jugger and Spokovitch will attack him." Shin closed his eyes, preparing himself for the task he must do, "You must all not do anything to assist him.  They do not want his life, only his energy."

            Krillin felt like laughing, "I'm sorry, but Gohan can take care of himself.  He doesn't need our help."

            That fact was what pained Shin, "I know."

            "Pah!" Vegeta couldn't stand this, "I don't need to be told what to do by some purple midget!"

            "Vegeta!  Show some respect.  You are talking to the Supreme Kai!" Piccolo exclaimed.

            Shock and awe spread through the Z fighters.  Only those who had never had dealings with Other World were left guessing at what had been said.  Videl felt her panic grow from what Shin had said.  She didn't understand everything that had been said.  Kai, Super Saiyan, telling everyone not to help Gohan.  That brought a cold fear out in her.  What was going to happen?

*                                  *                                  *

            Jugger felt his hands quiver all the more as the time approached.  Spokovitch hefted the vessel that would drain the fighter of his power once it was shown.  Jugger hadn't taken his eyes off of the boy since they met after the preliminaries.  Spokovitch was certain this would be the one.

            "What is the energy reading?" He asked the red man.

            "It doesn't matter.  I know what this one is capable of." Jugger couldn't help himself.  He felt thrilled at the chance for revenge.  It would come the moment before the Saiyan transformed.  Jugger could still remember that moment from his past.  Watching the boy transform into his golden counterpart, Jugger had felt dread overcome him.  That would not happen this time.  Jugger had all the power he would need.

            "When are we going to move?"

            "You will do nothing," Jugger reached down his pant leg and pulled out a small rod.  It flashed and extended into a full sized sword.  Jugger glared up at his ally, "We can gather energy from others, but _this_ one I shall kill."

            Spokovitch shook his head vigorously, "But Master Babadi said . . ." Jugger's hand came out of nowhere and struck the base of Spokovitch's neck.  That would keep him unconscious, and out of the way for a short while.

*                                  *                                  *

            "You are absolutely out of your mind!  I'm not going to transform out in public!"

            Kabito held his position, "Please, Gohan.  It will help more than you think.  You must transform.  Show me your Super Saiyan power."

            Gohan didn't know how his opponent knew about that ability.  _What the hell am I supposed to do?  I mean, if I had to transform to beat him then I would, but he just wants to see it.  Does he think he would even have a chance if I powered up to my maximum in that form?_

            "Gohan!"

            Gohan turned his head to see Piccolo standing next to Videl.  He was nodding his head, which settled it.  Gohan really didn't want to go through with this especially with Videl there, "Damnit.  Well, I hope you're ready for this.  It's not like you would stand much of a chance once I've powered up."

            Kabito scanned the area, looking for two individuals.  This had to be done, "Show me."

            Gohan hunched down, gathering himself for the transformation, "You want to see a Super Saiyan?  Fine, but that's _all you're going to see." Gohan gathered his power.  He knew how to transform in a way that his full strength would immediately be brought out.  At least for whichever level he changed to._

            The energy buildup began to move the air in the stadium.  Gohan gritted his teeth as he readied himself.  His reached down.  He brought out the transformation.

            Videl watched in awe as Gohan did something she had never expected.  His hoarse scream echoed throughout the stadium.  His hair flashed, tiles from the ring floor flew into the air, and a bright aura of golden energy erupted from him.  Gohan's black visor flew away as his hair stuck out.  Videl blinked to make sure wasn't seeing things, "You're kidding!  Is this for real?  _Gohan_ is the gold fighter?"

            Everyone else present shared looks of surprise and shock.  Only the Z fighters did so for an entirely separate reason.  Goku swallowed a lump in his throat, "Oh man, Gohan wasn't joking when he said he'd train.  That has to be at least two thirds of his energy when he fought Cell," he whispered, "and Gohan's not even a Super Saiyan two!"

            There was one fighter amongst the tournament participants that also was not present.  Hercule hid behind a thin wall, feeling his fame and fortune slipping away; "Oh no!  It's them; they're the guys from the Cell Games!  Oh no, what am I going to do?  I can't beat them!"

            Gohan grinned at the look of horror written on Kabito's face, "A bit more than you expected?"

            Kabito hid whatever emotion had come out.  _I can not believe his strength.  How does a mere mortal possess such incredible power?  This will be more than enough bait for those two to come out._

            Gohan grew tired of waiting, "Just what the hell are you doing?  I transformed, did exactly as you asked.  I'm probably going to be kicked out of school for this, so the least you could do is make _some_ attempt at attacking me-" Gohan felt his entire body constrict.  His arms and legs were locked together by some invisible force.  Then he felt the oncoming energy.  Gohan knew who it belonged to, "Jugger!"

            Goku grabbed the Supreme Kai in disgust, "What are you doing!?"

            It felt as though time itself had slowed down.  Since Jugger's initial charge, all would happen within a half a second.  It felt like torture to Gohan.  He could see Jugger coming for him, weapon in hand.  Gohan had seen that look in the eyes of others before.  Jugger intended to kill him.  Gohan struggled against the invisible bonds, but lacked the power needed.

            He would have smirked had he the time.  If Gohan couldn't break free now, then he would just have to give himself a boost.  Time snapped back into focus with Jugger almost to the point of plunging the weapon into the half Saiyan.

            With an unearthly cry, Gohan released his strength for a second time, ascending to the level of Super Saiyan two.  Tiles that had been floating from his initial power up now scattered and flew everywhere as his godly powers rushed out.  Shin felt himself become enveloped in a brief embrace of pain as Gohan snapped his restraints with little effort.

            Gohan tried to dodge to the right as Jugger finally reached him.  It hadn't been fast enough.  Gohan let out another cry, only this one was born of pain.  Jugger ran his blade through Gohan's left shoulder, cutting away at flesh and bone.  The weapon snapped at the hilt as Gohan's momentum continued to carry him to the side.

            Jugger landed right in front of Kabito.  He ignored the larger fighter and set his sights back upon Gohan.  What lay before him could not have pleased Jugger any more.

            Gohan could feel his life flowing out of him.  Through all the pain, he looked down to see seven inches of metal sticking through him, coated in Saiyan blood.


	9. Chapter VIII: Rematch

**Chapter VIII: Rematch**

            Videl didn't know what she was doing.  She saw the attack, and the next thing she could comprehend was being held back by Goku as she screamed at him to let her help him.  Videl hit him, crying all the more, "Let me go!  I need to help him; Gohan's in danger!"

            "Videl, if you go out there you'll get killed!  _We'll help Gohan." Goku glared at the Supreme Kai, "I thought you said they wouldn't kill him!"_

            Shin didn't return Goku's stare.  He didn't understand.  Why would Jugger kill Gohan?  It made no sense; he had been given specific orders by Babadi.  The Supreme Kai closed his eyes in shame, "I'm sorry.  I was certain . . ."

            Krillin's voice came so strong that no one had any choice but to listen, "Holy shit, look guys!"

            Back at the ring, everyone watched as Gohan struggled to stand on his own two feet.  He was alive.  Gohan's face held a grim smile.  He laughed, "I should have . . . known you'd do something like this.  You're as much Freiza . . . as . . . as I thought.  Cold, and cheap."

            Jugger grinned.  He discarded the broken sword and pulled a second rod out.  It too changed into a full blade, "You do what you can.  Seeing you here today, I had no choice but to take your life.  After you shattered my pride on that desolate planet . . . the chance for revenge is always too great to pass by."

            "You . . . you really didn't think I'd g-go down without a bang, did you?" Gohan spat out even more blood as he spoke.  His vision blurred more as he struggled to meet Jugger's gaze.

            The alien glanced to ringside, seeing armed men enter.  The announcer peeked over the side of the ring wall.  He gathered enough courage to at least say; "Jugger!  You are ordered to stand down and surrender.  Any more aggressive actions on your part will be met with hostile force.  And it goes without saying you've been disqualified!"  
            Jugger barked a laugh, "You believe I am afraid of you fools?  Do you!?" Jugger raised his arm, readying a motion to instantly kill the intruding humans.

            Gohan's foot came out of nowhere and rammed into Jugger's throat.  He couldn't breathe, and stumbled backwards from the surprising amount of force that accompanied the attack.  Jugger glared at the Saiyan, "H-h-how did you d-do that!?  Y-you shouldn't have that much power left after the wound I gave you."

            Gohan stood his ground, a trail of blood leading from where he had started.  Gohan couldn't use his left arm, but he knew he could keep going, "I may be wounded, but I _still have more than enough to kill you, Jugger."_

            "Do you really believe that!?  One kick, and I wasn't even paying attention.  A mistake I won't make this time!" Jugger accelerated to his top speed and swung the sword down on Gohan in full force.  The Super Saiyan side stepped and planted his left knee into the alien's chest.  Gohan then followed up with punch to Jugger's face, sending him flying into the wall of the main building.

            The announcer couldn't help but turn this event into a show, "I can't believe what I am seeing!  The Great Saiyaman has been stabbed through his chest, but he is _winning_ a fight against someone intent on killing him!"

            The ground trembled, and a large ki stream erupted from the imploded wall. Gohan swung his working arm reflexively to change the energy's course away from the people and into the empty sky.  Jugger reappeared a moment later and grabbed Gohan's throat in a powerful squeeze.  Gohan clamped his hand on Jugger's, trying to pry it off.  He could barely breathe with his injury combined with being choked.

            "What will you do now, mighty Super Saiyan!?"

            "This . . ." Gohan let go of Jugger and grabbed onto the blade protruding from his chest.  His pulled it free and slammed the fragment into Jugger's heart.  Gohan nearly fainted from the excruciating pain involved.

            The tyrant let go of Gohan.  He stepped backward, staring in shock at the fatal wound inflicted upon him.  Gohan wasted no time.  He charged forward, and slammed a kick onto the blade, sending it the rest of the way into Jugger's body.

            With one last gasp of disbelief, Jugger collapsed.  He was dead.

            Gohan kept standing to make sure the monster wouldn't awaken, and fell.  His hair and eyes reverted to their normal color as he lost consciousness.  Videl ripped herself out of Goku's grasp and ran as fast as she could.  Crossing the ring, Videl kneeled to Gohan's side.  She held her fingers to his neck, feeling his pulse slipping.  More and more blood poured out of him.  Gohan was dying.

            "HELP!  Please, hurry!  Get a stretcher over here!"

            Instead of a stretcher, Kabito kneeled beside her.  He gently coaxed Videl aside, and placed his hand on Gohan's back.  The medics arrived and ran to the body, "Quick, get out of the way!  We'll take it from here."

            "No, you will not." Kabito muttered.

            "Are you crazy!?  That young man is dying."

            Kabito let loose a primal growl, forcing the medics back.  He then turned to Gohan and released his energy.  Gohan's eyes opened wide as he became enveloped in a golden glow.  The chest wound closed, and he felt his strength return to him.  Kabito stopped, and backed away.

            Gohan sat upright, grasping the part of him that Jugger had stabbed.  He blinked, "I'm healed . . ."

            Videl launched herself at her friend, holding him as close as she could, "Gohan!  I was so scared.  I was so . . ." She buried her face into his neck, crying her relief.

            Seeing his opponent for the match standing there, Gohan rose, bringing Videl up with him.  He only just noticed that he was holding her just as tightly.  Gohan looked up to Kabito, "Thank you."

            "You are in no debt to me, Son Gohan.  We erred in our judgment that you would not be harmed in such a way.  You have my sincere forgiveness." Kabito turned to the ring's stair and started to walk off.

            The announcer got in front of him and held his hand out, "Um . . . sorry to say this and all, Kabito, but with you're . . . incredible healing of the Great Saiyaman, the fight is still on.  Saiyaman will not be disqualified as his actions were in self defense against a non competitor."

            Kabito glared down on the blonde man, "I forfeit.  There is no reason for me to even attempt a fight with him.  The boy is obviously superior in strength." With that, he walked off and into the waiting room.

            The announcer just couldn't believe this, "Well, Kabito has decided to forfeit the match.  That makes two today.  Well, I would have to say we have all had enough action after Jugger's blatant disregard of the rules." The announcer returned to the surface of the ring, "All right!  Everyone get ready, for the World Tournament will now continue!  It's the champion himself, Mr. Satan!  He will now face off against Jule, a fighter who competed the previous year." That seemed to break the audience out of their stupefied looks.  A great many curious things had happened in the first four matches.

            Gohan started to walk off, but found Videl still clinging to him.  He ran his fingers through her hair, "You can let go of me now." She shook her head, keeping her eyes closed to stop the tears.  Gohan nodded, and they went together.

            Hercule had long since recomposed himself, and strutted his way to the ring.  He couldn't help but notice the way his daughter held onto the kid who had just been revived.  Yet another trick to add to the ever growing list.  Hercule had been tempted to tell Videl to get away from him, but thought better of it.  If he was right, that boy standing there was the one who had fought Cell.  _As long as he's as strong as me, I guess it's all right.  Hercule shot Gohan a victory sign with his fingers._

            Gohan couldn't hold in the blush that came from Hercule's simple, yet moving gesture.  Not to mention the fact Videl still refused to let go of him.

            As they entered the waiting room, Gohan saw everyone except Killa, Mighty Mask, and Spokovitch gathered in a circle.  They parted as Shin stepped towards Gohan.  He cast his eyes downward, "I am eternally sorry, Gohan.  You would have died if you had not broken the seal I placed on you.  I was sure that Jugger and Spokovitch were after your energy, not your life."

            He couldn't believe what he had just heard, "_You_ did that?  Why?" Gohan held on to Videl as he felt her ready to lash out.

            "If you will join us, I am going to explain my being here on Earth." Shin walked back through the circle to the far end.  Kabito stood next to him.  Gohan and Videl joined, Videl letting go of Gohan so she could listen.  Shin ignored the despised look she wore, "Piccolo became aware of this during our match, but I asked him to keep it a secret.  Gohan, am I known as the Supreme Kai."

            He felt sick, "You're the Supreme Kai!  I thought there were only five Kais from what my dad told me." Videl didn't understand what was being said.  She stayed quite though, deciding to have Gohan fill her in later.

            "No.  I rule above all the others.  Kabito is my consul, and aide.  I came to Earth because I had followed someone here.  He is intent on destroying this world, and all who live on it."

            Kabito picked up from there, "Long ago, millennia into the past, a wizard named Bibidi created a creature whose sole purpose was to gather strength and extinguish life.  That monster's name was Majin Buu.  Bibidi would travel from planet to planet, ordering Buu to destroy whatever people lived there.  Whole galaxies were wiped out of existence by this monster's power."

            "There were five Grand Kais in existence at that time.  Each a thousand times more powerful than the one you called Freiza.  When Bibidi encountered us he let Majin Buu have at it." Shin closed his eyes as the ancient memories came back, "I survived, but my brethren did not."

            Vegeta smirked, _This Majin Buu sounds like he would have made a decent Saiyan._

            Shin fixed the Saiyan prince with a glare, "You're wrong, Vegeta.  Majin Buu had no feelings, only malice.  He would have wiped out your entire Saiyan race with a sweep of his hand."

            Videl blinked, "Saiyan?" She glanced at Gohan, "What is he talking about?"

            "I'll explain later, I promise."

            _Why didn't someone tell me he could read minds? Vegeta thought with a growl._

            "Majin Buu's strength increased without limits." Shin continued, "It came to a point where even Bibidi had trouble controlling him.  So, whenever he had to move Buu, Bibidi would encase him in a shell.  He came to Earth, hoping to renew his havoc on this galaxy.  I killed him before he had a chance to release Buu."

            Goku whistled, "Lucky break.  So where is Buu now?"

            "Majin Buu never left this planet." Kabito answered, "The Supreme Kai had the chance to destroy him, but it was deemed too risky.  His shell might have shattered instead, and released the monster.  He buried him in the center of the planet.  It was thought that no one else knew how to revive Buu."

            Krillin didn't like the sound of that, "There was?"

            Shin nodded, "Yes.  Bibidi had a son, Babadi.  He's here on Earth, now.  He managed to recover Buu's shell, and is in hiding."

            Gohan took this moment to voice his concerns, "Has he released Buu?"

            "No.  Majin Buu requires energy to be released.  With short trips from planet to planet, Bibidi only had to use a small amount.  After so many centuries of dormancy, Buu has lost almost all of his power.  He needs to be completely recharged before he can be revived.  Jugger and Spokovitch were recruited by Babadi, as evidence from the 'M's' they bore upon their heads, to gather that energy."

            Goku surprised everyone by piecing together what was going on, "I see!  You wanted Gohan to transform into a Super Saiyan so they would steal his energy.  Then you would follow them back to Babadi!"

            Videl pulled on Gohan again, "Super Saiyan?  Are they talking about when you became the gold fighter?"

            "Videl, please, I said I'd explain everything later."

            "You are correct Goku.  However, I do not know why or how Jugger broke Bibidi's control to try and kill Gohan.  It makes no sense."

            "It makes perfect sense." Everyone turned to see Gohan's stern expression, "I met him in space four years ago.  He tried to take my ship, but I put him and his private army down.  Jugger's pride got ripped to shreds by me, so he said.  Revenge was too tempting to pass up." Gohan looked up, "Did Babadi pick him up in space?"

            Kabito nodded, "Most likely.  He seeks out the strongest warriors with corrupt hearts, and then enslaves them.  It increases their power drastically, but in most cases only as much as they are evil."

            Goku kept his eyes on his son.  _So, Gohan wasn't__ on Earth four years ago.  I wonder . . . could it really have been him I sensed?  Just how strong has he become?_

            "Babadi intended to gather some of the energy he needs from this tournament.  With Spokovitch still around, there may yet be another chance.  Kabito and I shall stay just in case." Shin eyed Gohan with appraisal, "Yours, and everyone else help would be graciously accepted in this.  I have a feeling you will be needed in time."

            A voice came from the ring.  It was the announcer, "Hercule is really having a tough time here.  Jule's form and technique has really improved since the previous tournament.  I wonder if the champ will be able to hold out much longer."

            Videl snorted, "Knowing him he's just toying around to give everybody a good show.  God, my father is such a tease." That gained a laugh from the rest of the group.  Videl looked up into Gohan's eyes, "Can we talk now?"

            _I was hoping to watch my dad's fight.  Oh well, knowing those two it will go the whole half hour.  I should be able to watch most of it.  Gohan nodded, "Sure.  Let's find somewhere private." Videl walked away, passing through the arch leading to the rest of the building._

            Goku tapped Gohan on the shoulder, "Just how much do you intend to tell her?"

            That earned a growl from his son, "With everyone going _Saiyan this_ and _Saiyan that_, I'll probably end up telling her everything depending on what she asks!  Shit, maybe even about Cell."

            "Well . . . you'd have to tell her eventually." Goku couldn't repress the smile on his face.

            "Just what the hell does that mean?  Don't start getting ideas!"

            "You're blushing again Gohan." Goku held a finger level with Gohan's nose.  The teenager scowled his childish father and went to find Videl.

            Vegeta waited until he had left, "That damned Jugger."

            "Huh?" Krillin frowned at Vegeta's words, "Did I hear right?  Were you worried about Gohan?"

            "No you bald weakling!  Because of that alien _freak, the sudden wound prevented us from seeing Gohan's true power.  If only we had another moment we could have sensed it!"_

            Goku slapped a hand to his face in embarrassment.  Leave it to Vegeta to make everything about strength.  He had to concede, though, he too had thought he'd get to see Gohan's true colors.  Goku would just have to wait, he supposed.  With the brackets set up the way they were, Gohan would advance all the way to the final round.  In a practical sense, he only had two choices for whom to face.

            It would be either himself, or Vegeta.

*                                  *                                  *

            He stood alone in the darkness of his chamber.  The crystalline ball imbedded on the pillar showed him only the image of his minion Spokovitch.  It angered him that he had been betrayed by Jugger.  How the red skinned alien could have broken the bond so easily brought a slight amount of fear to the tiny man.

            Behind him, another minion came forth.  He too was red in skin, but lacked the flowing white hair.  He instead bore two horns above his eyes, and stood a great deal taller.  Dabura, the demon king, bowed to his master.  He noted the image on the ball, "The traitor Jugger has died?"

            "Yes . . . it would seem there are _some_ warriors of great strength present at this tournament.  Spokovitch will be unable to gather any energy when faced with such beings."

            Dabura pondered this startling turn of events, "Perhaps there is a way to turn this to your advantage."

            "How?"

            "The tournament is nothing but constant battle.  This means they will use their energy when they engage each other.  As the fights between the powerful ones go on, much of that power will be used and released."

            Dabura needed not say another word.  His master caught on quickly, "I see.  Thank you, Dabura.  You reminded me why I like you.  Make the needed preparations."

            The demon king bowed a second time, "Yes, master Babadi."


	10. Chapter IX: The Fated Battle

**Chapter IX: The Fated ****Battle******

            Hercule landed one final kick, sending Jule flying outside the ring.  Giving a victorious howl to his fans, Hercule exited the ring.

            The announcer watched the champion reenter the waiting room.  To him, the fight had been disappointing.  Everything beforehand, even Jugger's vicious assault, had been more exciting.  Putting that aside, the announcer readied the audience for what he believed to be the main attraction, "All right, everyone!  I know you love Mr. Satan, but I can assure you this next match will drop your jaws.  Son Goku, the former world champion, will face off against Vegeta!  If you think you've seen fighting, just wait."

            Vegeta pushed himself off the wall he had leaned on for most of the matches.  His grin said it all, "Ready for the beating of your life, Kakarott?  If you though Cell was bad . . ."

            "Well, miracles _do_ happen, Vegeta." They began to walk out to the ring.

            Hercule stopped midway on the path to look Goku up and down.  He stepped forward and spoke softly, "So, you're my predecessor, eh?

            Goku nodded, "I won the Tournament before you had."

            Hercule nodded, "Well, make sure you win.  I kind of like the thought of having two world champions in the ring.  It'd give my fans a hell of a show."

            "Kakarott!  Hurry your ass up!" Vegeta waited on the ring floor, tapping his foot.

            Goku hurried over to his position, the thrill of the world tournament, and a rematch with Vegeta pumping in his veins.  The two warriors hunched down into their positions, waiting for the announcer to commence the fight.

            "All right!  Keep you eyes' on the ring people, because I can guarantee you that-"

            "Just start the damned fight you baka!" Vegeta roared.

            "Uh, right.  It's Goku versus Vegeta!  Begin!"

*                                  *                                  *

            Gohan winced as he heard the unanimous and horrified cries of the audience.  He was missing out on his father's fight.  He could sense Videl in this area, but he couldn't exactly pinpoint where.  Gohan had walked into a garden area of the tournament grounds.  It spread out in a circular pattern, with a fountain at the heart.  As Gohan explored around he saw Videl sitting on a bench.  He walked over.

            "What are you doing all the way over here?" He asked.

            Videl sat staring at the fountain, "The last few tournaments my dad won, I never competed.  I hated the thought of fighting a bunch of kids in the junior competitions, so whenever my dad never fought, I hung out here.  I love it here."

            "I can see that.  It's very nice." Gohan said, appraising the scenery, "May I sit down?" For some reason, Gohan felt guilty around her now.  Perhaps it was because she had seen him transform.

            Videl motioned to the empty space next to her.  She waited until he had sat down, "So . . . you were the gold fighter all along?"

            "Yes.  Videl, I'm sorry I never told you the truth.  I just . . . I'm sorry I lied."

            Surprisingly enough to him, Videl didn't seem upset.  She instead smiled, "I've seen it before.  On the videos of the Cell Games.  Four of the fighters there had golden hair and blue eyes.  Three of them were adults, but one was a small boy." She glanced to Gohan's downed expression, "It's you, isn't it?"

            He nodded.  Videl felt her smile widen, "So my dad _never_ actually defeated Cell, did he?  It was you!  You were the one who saved the Earth, and he took all the credit!" She felt herself grow angry at the thought of her father doing such a thing, "Why did you never come forward?"

            Gohan shrugged, "It didn't matter.  Cell was dead, and that's what was important.  I could care less for being praised as a saviour."

            "Who were those other people there with you?"

            "Well, I'm pretty sure if you plated the tape back you would recognize anyone who didn't have the gold hair thing going.  But the other three were my dad, Vegeta, and . . . the third guy is actually one really long, really complicated story."

            Videl whistled, "You father can do that?  What am I saying, of course he can!  Man, that makes three of you in this tournament.  _Three gold fighters!"_

            "That's referred to as a Super Saiyan transformation, by the way."

            "Gohan, that sounds like something out a Saturday morning cartoon.  What's a Saiyan?"

_            Oh, you just _had_ to ask that question, "I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to scream, freak out, or run away." __Shit, Gohan, that didn't sound right.  Why can't you ever think straight around her?_

*                                  *                                  *

            Goku slammed his foot back to catch the edge of the ring.  Vegeta's last punch had packed a lot of power, and he almost fell out.  The Saiyan prince resumed his charge with a powerful kick.  Goku took to the sky and avoided it.

            If one were to walk into the stadium after the first ten minutes of the fight they would think an alien abduction had occurred.  Save the family and friends of the Z fighters, not one person could keep their mouth shut, or their eyes from popping out of their sockets.

            Vegeta leaped forward, using his energy to increase his speed.  They began to trade punches and kicks in the air, neither one landing a hit on the other.  Goku had been expecting a challenge from Vegeta, but even this had exceeded his expectations.  The two full blooded Saiyan now fought at their maximums, and both were evenly matched.

            Vegeta threw a hard right at Goku's face, which the other caught.  Vegeta used that as leverage, spinning around to Goku's backside and planting a solid kick into the small of his back.  Goku stopped himself just before hitting the ground, only to be plowed into the ring floor as Vegeta slammed into him.

            The Saiyan prince backed away.  He held a grin, "Is that all?  I thought you were made of sterner stuff, Kakarott."

            "I am." Vegeta spun around and was greeted by Goku's fist.  Vegeta hit the ground and rebounded.  He stood, panting.  Vegeta clenched his fists in anger, "That damned Instant Transmission of yours."

            "Don't get mad at me, Vegeta!  You're the one who forgot about it." Goku resumed his defensive stance.

            Vegeta spit out blood that had collected in his mouth, "Perhaps I should go ahead and show you my true strengths then.  I've been in intense training these past seven years, Kakarott, and I have changed."

            Goku straightened himself, "So have I." Goku winced in concentration.  The air around him electrified, and swelled.  With a roar, Goku's aura shot out a brilliant gold.  Lightning danced amongst his limbs as the transformation finished.  He grinned, "Gohan's not the only one who is twice ascended."

            Vegeta laughed, "I couldn't agree more!" He let loose a deafening cry as he too transformed to the legendary warrior.

            Goku stared at his opponent in utter astonishment, "You've done it too . . . shit.  This isn't going to be as easy as I thought."

            That only made Vegeta laugh more.  He placed himself in an aggressive stance, "Nor should it ever have been.  This is our destiny, our battle!"

            Goku resumed his position.  The two stayed like that for a moment, calculating their next moves.  A shadow passed over the tournament stadium.  It blinked out all light, save the immediate area surrounding the afire Super Saiyans.  As quickly as it came, it left.

            Never one to let his guard down, Goku looked around the stadium.  Nothing had changed, but everything also appeared several shades darker.  It was as though someone had just sapped the light out of the area.  Other than that, it looked the same as before.

            The announcer blinked in confusion, "I have . . . no idea what had just happened, ladies and gentlemen.  Fighters, please wait until otherwise instructed." He turned away just in time to avoid a death glare from Vegeta.  The announcer ran over to the judges, "What happened just now?"

            One of the three shrugged, "We're not sure.  It's just a little darker, nothing more.  It could be some infernal Capsule Corporation play again.  I don't know if you remember ten years ago when they tested that strange dragon-like hologram was being tested.  Scared the living daylights out of the people of that city."

            The announcer nodded, "So there will be no delays?"

            "We see no reason to."

            He nodded, and turned back to the audience, "Sorry for the delay.  The judges have decided to continue the matches.  Fighters you may resume at any time."

            Vegeta scowled, "Blasted humans trying to interfere with my fight."

            "Oh, come on Vegeta.  They decided to keep it going, so let's have some fun!"

            "Fun?" Vegeta grinned, "You won't think this is so fun in a few more minutes."

*                                  *                                  *

(Author's Note:  THIS IS JUST SO DAMNED

TOUCHING I CAN"T HELP MYSELF!)

            Videl had kept her promise.  She didn't scream, freak out, or run away.  Thought the temptation had crossed her mind at least twice as Gohan recounted the events of his life since he was five years old.  _Come one Videl, get a grip.  This is Gohan__ we're talking about here.  He wouldn't make all this up.  He's trusting you with his secrets.  She mentally slapped herself, _That___ doesn't change the fact that . . ._

            "All in all, it basically comes down to: you're an alien."

            Gohan grimaced at her words, "Half alien.  I could better prove it if I still had my tail, but it hasn't grown back in ages."

            Videl didn't know what to say.  That didn't stop her from talking, "I . . . I'm speechless.  I knew you were special, different, and a little weird, but this is just too much!" She jumped off the bench.  She didn't know what to do with her hands, "You've kept this all a secret from me!?"

            Gohan never like it when people started to pace, "Videl, calm down.  I just poured my soul out to you, and now you're turning it against me?  That's not fair!"

            "No!  What's not _fair is being lied to by someone you came to think as your best friend.  In all the time during those two weeks that we just hung out and talked, you never thought you could trust me?  I told you things about my life that . . . that I have _never_ told anyone else!  I trusted you, why couldn't you trust me?"_

            His blood had started to heat as she spoke, "Well you don't have a very good track record with secrets, do you?" Gohan pushed himself up, "I'm sorry I told you.  Tell your dad, give it to the press, I don't care.  Just leave me alone."

            Videl grabbed onto his arm, "Don't you just walk away from me!"

            Gohan pulled himself out of her grasp.  His glare could melt ice, "Why not?  Videl, I've tried to be nothing but nice to you, friendly, and what happens?  Huh?  I used my power to help you with crooks, and instead of thanking me you become obsessed with exposing me.  You blackmail me even.  I tell you everything you've wanted to know about me, and you throw it in my face!  Just what the _fuck do you want from me?" It was then he noticed the tears falling down his face.  He was crying._

            Videl had collapsed back onto the bench.  Her shoulders twitch as her gaze fixed itself on the ground.  Gohan was about to leave when she muttered; "Do you hate me?"

            _Do I?  Do_ you?  Gohan, what kind of a question is that to even ask yourself!?_  He rounded her and sat back down on the bench.  His left hand gripped her arm, "No . . . no, I don't hate you, Videl.  I don't think I could." Something sparkled as it fell from her cheek.  Gohan ran his finger over her skin, and discovered it was a tear.  She had been crying too._

            Videl pulled her knees up and held her legs close to her in a cramped fetal position.  She didn't look at Gohan as she spoke, "There _was_ something I never told you.  I'm daddy's little girl.  I cry, moan, whimper, and he delivered whatever the hell it was I wanted.  That's partly why I took up crime fighting, not just as a way to use my talents.  It was as though I thought I could make up for being such a spoiled brat if I could help out everyone else.  Still, it never changed things.  I still always got what I wanted.  I never wanted the possibility of there being something I couldn't have"

            "Videl," Gohan spoke softly, "you still haven't told _me_ what you want."

            Her reddened eyes came up to his.  She didn't smile.  Videl threw herself onto Gohan, holding him even tighter than when he had been healed from near death.  She burying her face into his chest, and didn't stop crying.

            Gohan's arms embraced her, smoothing out her hair as she wept.  He wondered why she didn't answer his question.

            Then it hit him.

            She had.

            "Oh . . ."

*                                  *                                  *

            They didn't bother flying.  Neither of them used a ki blast since they had nearly taken out a bleacher's worth of spectators.  The two Saiyans, the strongest warriors in the universe, decided to stick to something that would prove themselves despite any restrictions.

            As Goku wearily tried to regain the upper hand on Vegeta, he smiled in memory.  It reminded him of his first World Tournament.  He had faced off in the final round against Jackie Chun, who was in fact Master Roshi.  In the end, both of them decided to disregard tricks and techniques and instead focus on one thing: hand to hand combat.

            Vegeta stumbled as Goku's last attack put him off balance.  He cursed him momentary lapse in concentration as Goku followed up with several punches to the head and stomach, and nailed Vegeta with a roundhouse kick.

            He would _not be discounted so easily.  Vegeta drove his left foot in the pavement, stopping the backwards motion.  He pushed off again, catching Goku unprepared.  The Saiyan prince swung his right fist into Goku's gut.  Then he brought both his hands together, and slammed them down on Goku's head._

            The younger man pushed off and did a back flip, hitting Vegeta in the face with his heel.  The two stopped for a moment, breathing heavily.  They were ready to resume their bout as the announcer called out, "Fighters stop!"

            Vegeta let loose a threatening growl, "What does that baka human want this time?"

            "Thirty minutes has transpired.  The judges will now make a decision on who will advance to the next round."

            Goku felt his jaw drop, "You're kidding!?  Can't we both just agree to keep going?"

            "I'm sorry, but tournament rules state that fights will last thirty minutes, and not one second more."

            Goku dropped out of his Super Saiyan form, with Vegeta following.  The short man looked ready to lay waste to the entire city.  One of the three squat judges whispered something to the announcer, who then turned to the fighters.

            With a grim look, he stated, "You have both shown strength and ability a bit beyond what anyone here today has expected.  You should be proud for your efforts.  However, the judge's decision has been made." He paused for the dramatic effect on the crowd, "Goku will be advancing!"

            Vegeta's eye twitched.  He had been declared the loser by _these_ pathetic, weakling humans?  His face contorted into a look of hatred and rage he hadn't worn in many years.  That stopped once he heard Goku's voice from the other side of the ring.

            It surprised him, "Well, I say to hell with their decision." Goku stated, "Neither one of us was anywhere near our end.  Forget what they said, Vegeta.  I never won." Goku brought his hand up to his chin as he thought.  A grin played out on his face, "Perhaps we could finish this after the tournament ends."

            "You only have one day on this world, Kakarott!"

            "Oh yeah.  Perhaps we could arrange you a visit to Other World.  Then we could face each other again at full strength!  I don't think there are any rules about the living existing there."

            That idea appealed to Vegeta in a way.  He would never show it, but Goku's words just then touched him.  The clown was a true Saiyan.  Vegeta left the ring, maintaining his gaze of death on the four ringside officials.  Goku only laughed.  _I hate not finishing my fight with Vegeta, but now it's certain I'll get to face Gohan in the final round!  I can't wait!_

            The announcer walked back up to the ring, glad that Vegeta had let him live.  The time limit had been reached before, but he had never seen someone look so pissed off about it.  He addressed the audience, "What did I tell you?  Fighting like you would have never believed!  Now, let's get the tournament moving again.  Match number seven, Eighteen versus Killa!"

            As Goku entered the waiting room, he noticed Gohan hadn't returned.  He frowned, "Oh, rats.  I was hoping that he would have watched our-" The crowd's cheering renewed outside.  The announcer started off the seventh match of the tournament.

            Everyone winced as they watched the fight.  Or lack of, "OH MY!  Killa is down and out!  Eighteen is the winner!  This must be some radical new tournament record.  With one blow, Eighteen has knocked Killa out of the ring, and unconscious."

            Goku blinked, "She just ended it like that?" He blinked as she strolled back through the entry, "You should have at least fought at his level.  You know, given him the chance to test out his limits."

            Eighteen snorted, "It's not my fault they're all weaklings."

            "Goku, Vegeta." Shin spoke up.  The two paid him attention, but didn't move.  There was no need for hushed conversations anymore, "Stay on your guard.  That shadow which crossed during your fight, there is something unnatural about it.  I can sense an evil presence about the air.  We must be cautious."

            The two Saiyans nodded their approval, even if Vegeta only mildly cared.  The Supreme Kai did well to hide his shock.  _How can this planet have such powerful warriors?  Gohan's is far greater than my own, and these two seem to be just as strong!  How could I have missed such an important detail?_

*                                  *                                  *

            Babadi cackled with delight as the meter on the Buu egg nearly filled up halfway.  He grinned at his servant, "I can not believe how much energy was released during that one fight!  Buu will be resurrected in no time at this rate!" He laughed with childish glee at the thought.

            "Yes." Dabura agreed, "Has the Supreme Kai suspected anything?"

            "Him?  Of course he has!  But the bastard won't know what has happened until it is too late.  I really must commend you again for your creativity Dabura.  I never would have thought to encompass the stadium with the ship.  Every bit of energy used down there will be absorbed into Majin Buu!!" Babadi cried out in hysterical laughter again.  There would be nothing to stop them.

            Buu would live again.

(Author's Note:  You know, this chapter's

title actually has two meanings?  Funny.)


	11. Chapter X: The Next Round

**Chapter X: The Next Round**

            Gohan didn't know how long they had been sitting there.  They were in the same exact position as before, but hadn't uttered a word since Gohan spoke.  Both of them were content holding each other.  For the moment at least.

            Off in the distance, Gohan heard the beginning of the eighth match.  Which meant the second round would begin.  Which meant his next fight would soon be starting.  He glanced down at Videl.  She had also heard the announcer.

            He smiled, "I'm sorry for the way I acted."

            "I'm sorry the way I treated you." Her voice was quiet, almost broken.  Videl moved so her head could rest easier on his chest, "What did you think?"

            "About what?" Gohan just couldn't resist the urge to run his hand through her hair.

            ". . . Us."

            That was a rather bold expression.  Other than telling stories about their lives, Gohan and Videl hadn't really talked about their feelings.  Personally or towards others.  Gohan didn't know what to say, "Are you sure you'd like dating an alien?"

            She smirked, "Half alien.  Besides, this alien happens to be nicer, stronger, and cuter than all the normal boys that are out there." Sharpener crossed her mind as a prime example.  She placed her hand on him to help her lift up.  She stared into his eyes, "Well?"

            _What do I say?  Ten minutes ago we were screaming that neither on could trust the other.  Now . . . what about now?  Despite our argument, has anything really__ changed?  Have my feelings changed?  Gohan decided not to say anything.  He pulled her head in and gave a gentle kiss.  It wasn't overly dramatic, but it also wasn't shy.  Videl reveled in the moment it lasted._

            Gohan leaned back, "I'd like that a lot." Saiyan hearing was much better than any human's.  Gohan heard the eighth match come to an end.  He glanced down on his girlfriend, "I guess it's time we got back.  Second round is starting soon."

            Videl stood up.  She took Gohan's hand in her own, and they began walking back to the waiting room.

*                                  *                                  *

            The second round was to begin within a few minutes.  Goku paced feverishly, wondering where his son could be.  He would be disqualified if he didn't show up soon.  Vegeta found the situation amusing, "Your brat has probably run off and eloped with that girl.  I suppose this makes you the automatic world champion, right Kakarott?"

            "That's not very funny!" Goku pouted, "I was really looking forward to testing him out.  Don't give me that look!  I know you wanted to fight Gohan almost as much as you wanted to fight me."

            "It seems that I'm pretty popular."

The fighters' eyes turned to the rear entry of the waiting room to see Gohan and Videl hand in hand.  It brought a smile to the father's face.  The announcer at the ring began to speak, "Ok, I know you all enjoyed that first round, despite some unforeseen incidents.  Let the second round begin!  As Jugger was disqualified, and then killed, Shin will advance to the semi-finals.  So we will now move to the tenth match; the Great Saiyaman versus Spokovitch!"

            A loud grunt came from behind everyone.  There stood Spokovitch, seething in anger.  He glared down on Gohan and Videl before moving to the ring.  Videl grabbed Gohan's arm, "Gohan, please be careful.  I don't want you to-"

            He silenced her by pressing a finger to her lips, "I'll be fine.  Don't worry about me." He gave a smile to the rest of his friends before entering the ring.  The cheers and compliments that were shouted out to Gohan were almost embarrassing.  He especially felt his cheeks redden when he heard a bunch of guys calling him 'The Savior Against Cell.'

            _I shouldn't be surprised.  Everyone's seen the Cell Games at least once I would think.  Videl pieced it together easily enough, even though she did have a little more information than they do._

            Videl stood next to Goku for this match.  She eyed him curiously, "Did you _really_ have a tail?"

            "Huh?" Goku laughed in his own cheery way, "Gohan told you, did he?  Just how much did he talk about?  Everything?"

            "Well, if by everything you mean from when your brother killed you, to him beating Cell."

            Goku nodded, "Yeah, that would pretty much be everything." His expression softened as he said, "Are you all right with all of this?"

            Videl nodded, "I am.  It's all a little overwhelming, but I can deal with it.  But I will say this," Her eyes drifted upwards, "it does explain that halo of yours."

            Their attention turned back to the ring as the announcer began the tenth match of the tournament.  Spokovitch didn't move from his spot, but Gohan did.  He began walking towards the monstrous fighter.  Slowly, with well placed steps.  Flashes of fear played across Spokovitch's face.  He was trapped.

            Gohan stopped only a few feet from him.  He looked up into Spokovitch's eyes, "Hit me." Where there was fear now there stood bewilderment.  Gohan frowned, "Hit me!  I want you to give me everything you have in one punch."

            Spokovitch grinned in triumph.  He pulled back his arm and cried out as he put all of his strength into the motion.  It struck Gohan in the temple at blinding speed, forcing the teenager to bend back sharply.  Videl gasped in horror at pain that must have caused him.

            Gohan wasn't in pain.  His energy swelled as Gohan began to float an inch or two above the ground.  He righted himself, now staring at Spokovitch at an eye level.  He grinned, "Ouch, I can see why you qualified.  You have a _lot of power." Not one scratch could be found on Gohan's face._

            Spokovitch began to step back in terror, but Gohan shook his head.  He lifted an index finger and waggled it side to side, "You know, I should have some fun with you." He took a step forward, "I should do to you what you did to Videl." Another step, "You know that phrase, don't you?" Step, "Do unto others," step, "as you would have them," step, "do unto you." He stopped.

            "But that would be lowering myself to your level.  My dad never did that with any one he faced, and neither have I, nor will I." Gohan phased out and reappeared behind Spokovitch.  His leg whipped around in a blur and hit the bald man's head.  Spokovitch flew off and rammed into a wall.  He did not get up.

            The announcer raised his hand up high, "The Great Saiyaman is the winner!"

            Gohan walked back to the waiting room.  His mood brightened as he saw Videl waiting for him.  She smiled, but it vanished as she looked over his shoulder.  Gohan turned around to see his dad and Hercule walking off.  He gave her an understanding smile, "I wouldn't worry.  My dad wouldn't hurt him."

            She shook her head, "That's not it.  He's going to lose, and everyone out there will see him for the lie that he is."

            "Hey, I wouldn't put it like that.  I'll admit I was a little angry that he would just go off and take all the credit for Cell, but watching him today I can understand why the people like him.  He's a really nice person."

            "Well," Videl beamed him a smile, "that's very nice of you to say."

            "All right, everybody, this is it!  Former world champion against the current world champion!  Who will claim victory?"

            There were mixed feelings when it came to cheering on their champion, Hercule.  Most of the people had realized that the group of fighters that had fought Cell were participants in this tournament.  And so far, they had all shown themselves to be beyond belief.  That brought skepticism on their hero.

            Hercule felt it all, but kept a victorious grin on.  _Oh, shit, what am I going to do?  I can't beat him, not with a million years of training!  How do I get out of this one?_  Hercule stopped at his starting position.  He untied his cape with a flick of the wrist, and threw it outside the ring.  He held up a victory sign for his fans.  The people seemed to warm to him instantly.

            Goku did a few mild stretches, "So you won the world tournament three times in a row?"

            Hercule nodded, "Yep, undefeated champion of the world."

            "Well, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm going to end this quick.  I'm pretty anxious to face off against my son."

            Those words cut right through Hercule.  _I'm doomed.  Something Goku registered in his head, "Huh?  You mean that Great Singing man over there is your son?"_

            Goku leaned over to stretch his side muscles, "Yeah.  His name is Gohan, he's a good kid." He winced as he attempted to stretch to the other side, "Man, Vegeta really did a number on me."

            Hercule looked back on the teenage couple with a new light.  _Son of the former champion?__  Well, that makes more sense.  Of course he beat Cell, he was taught by the best fighter in the world.  Aside from myself of course.  Oh, who am I kidding!?  I need a way out of this._

            "Fighters, begin!" The announcer shouted.

            Goku dropped into an offensive stance, moving himself closer to Hercule.  Hercule went on the defensive, but opted not to move.  _Ok, Hercule, this is it.  Think of something or your gonna get dropped faster than when Cell . . . Cell?  That's it!  He grinned, "All right, here I go!" Hercule leaped forward and charged Goku._

            Videl turned her head, "This is going to be embarrassing . . ."

            Hercule paused in mid attack, and collapsed to the ground.  Goku stared blankly as the champ rolled about the ruined tiles complaining to all who would hear about his agonizing pain.  The announcer ran up to his side, "Hercule, are you all right?"

            "No.  Stomach pains!  From the Cell Games.  I thought they wouldn't come back for today . . . oh the pain!" He rolled around some more.

            The announcer didn't know what to do, "Can you recover?"

            Hercule shook his head, "I need to rest for the pains to go away.  I'll have to forfeit, as I can't fight like this."

            The announcer nodded, "I understand." He held the microphone back to his lips, "Folks, don't panic.  It seems that the stomach pains Hercule suffered during the Cell Games are a recurring condition.  The champ says he will be unable to fight, so he has decided to forfeit." Gasps and groans resounded throughout the people who had wanted to see their champion fight.

            A medic came up to Hercule's side and helped him to his feet.  The champ gave a crooked smile to Goku, "Guess we'll have to rematch some time, so you can say you won this tournament after fighting the best." He waved to the people as he was escorted off the ring, receiving deafening cheers in return.

            Goku had to admit, Hercule knew how to play a part.

            Hercule asked the medic to stop when they reached his daughter.  He gave her a wink, "Don't worry about me, sweetie.  I'll be back at the mansion resting up." He looked over to Gohan, "Hope you have some fun against your father, kid.  I can tell you're both great fighters."

            "Um, thanks." Hercule nodded and continued on past them, and through the waiting room.  Gohan glanced down to Videl, "You were right.  That _was embarrassing." He received an elbow in the ribs for that._

            "Well then, let's get the final match started!  It's Eighteen and Pentar, give them a hand!"

            Videl leaned in and whispered, "A hundred zenny says she drops him faster than Killa." Gohan refused to take that bet.  He was very wise.  No sooner than had the match started, Eighteen buried her right fist into Pentar's massive gut.  He collapsed.

            "Oh, and Eighteen sets yet _another_ new record!  She may go all the way with this streak!" Eighteen promptly left the ring, bored with the competition.  The announcer too center stage as Pentar was hauled away, "This is it, folks!  The semi-finals.  The thirteenth match has the Great Saiyaman facing Shin, and the fourteenth matchs has Eighteen against Goku.  Let's not waste time, Shin and Saiyaman get out here!"

            Gohan started out, but didn't feel the Supreme Kai following.  He turned around, "Shin?"

            "I refuse.  I forfeit the match."

            The announcer frowned at the inactivity from the waiting room, "Is there something wrong?"

            Gohan turned back and yelled, "He's forfeiting!"

            "Forfeiting?  This is bizarre.  We have seen the time for fastest knockout broken twice today, but also the record for most forfeits.  But the rules state that a fighter has the right to give up if they so choose.  Very well then, let the fourteenth and final match of the semi-finals begin!  Goku versus Eighteen."

            Gohan watched his dad walk off.  Before being brought back to life, the last notion his father had was that all the androids were evil.  While Eighteen still had a bad girl streak to her, she was kind hearted and gentle.  Krillin was a testament to that.  Gohan turned and scowled Shin, "Why did you forfeit!?  Do you Kais just have something against fighting people who happen to be stronger than you?"

            Shin shook his head, "No, it is not that.  There is something very wrong here, Gohan.  I can't place my finger on it, but it _is_ there.  I must remain fully alert to find it.  That means I can not fight you."

            It sounded logical enough, and that only pissed off Gohan even more.  He had a total of two fights, one of which his opponent was trying to kill him.  He had joined this tournament mostly for the enjoyment of it, not to sit on the sidelines while the other side gave up without trying.

            "Fourteenth match, begin!"

            Eighteen charged Goku with her full speed, lashing out with a fist.  Goku dodged to the side with ease, and kicked her in the stomach.  Eighteen suspended herself in the air and tried to do a roundhouse on Goku's head.  He caught her fist and threw her into the air.  Grinning, Goku gave chase.

            Gohan couldn't help but nudge Krillin in the side, "I thought you guys were training."

            "We were!"

            "_That's not considered training." Gohan might as well enjoy himself as he had to put up with this from the small man occasionally._

            Krillin's cheeks turned a bright pink, "That is not what I meant!!  You're as bad as I am, Gohan." Krillin looked back t the ring, wincing to see Eighteen giving her all and not managing to touch her opponent, "Besides, what can you do when pitted against Goku?"

            As though he had heard that, Goku sped behind Eighteen and planted both fists on her back.  She plummeted to the ground, and hit it hard.  She struggled back to her feet, glaring at the high and mighty Saiyan who was thoroughly enjoying himself.  The Eighteen noticed the ground felt very soft, unlike stone.  She had hit the grass outside the ring.  She had lost.

            "And Goku is the winner!"

            Goku landed next to Eighteen offering a hand, "Good match.  Are you hurt?"

            She snorted, "I can see why Dr. Gero wanted you dead so much." She took his hand all the same.

            "Yes!  This is it, everybody!  The moment you have all been waiting for, the final match!  It's Saiyaman versus Goku.  Who will claim the title of the greatest martial artist in the world!?"


	12. Chapter XI: Final Round

**Chapter XI: Final Round**

            Chichi clasped her hands together and squealed in delight, "Oh, this is just so fantastic!  It's a win-win situation either way!"

            Bulma hardly shared her friend's enthusiasm, "Well, I just hope that Gohan drives his father into the ground.  Vegeta should have won the match, and you know it."

            "What?" Chichi laughed, "Far be it from me to choose sides, but you know Goku can't be beaten.  I mean, Gohan _is very strong, but in the end Goku always comes out on top." She bolted up and shook her fist in the air, "Go Goku!"_

            Bulma couldn't believe Chichi would do such a thing.  The blue haired woman also jumped up and cried through cupped hands, "Smash Goku's face into the ground, Gohan!"

*                                  *                                  *

            The two Sons both enjoyed a laugh at the antics of their family and friends.  Not only had they heard Chichi and Bulma, but the others inside the waiting room were cheering them on.  Gohan smirked at this father, "Sounds like _I have the majority of the support here.  A lot of people want to see you lose."_

            "Well, at least I still have Chichi on my side.  Though I don't really think she cares.  The family's gonna get the money no matter which of us wins."

            Gohan made a leering sound, "Was that an attempt to back out, dad?"

            "You're starting to sound like Vegeta, you know that?" The two Saiyans had another laugh.

            The announcer joined in, "Seems like our two fighters know each other well enough."

            "Of course we do." Goku said proudly, "He's my son!"

            "You're . . . you're son!  This is incredible!  The Great Saiyaman is in _fact the son of Goku.  What significance this match holds, ladies and gentlemen.  The son and the father locked in combat for the title of the worlds finest!"_

            It took Goku a moment to realize the mistake he made.  Gohan's face had turned a pitch red, "Damnit dad!!  This was supposed to be a secret!" Gohan glanced around the wide eyed faces of the audience.  Sure enough, he spotted a section of his class mates.  Sharpener and Erasa being the foremost of the group.  His school was going to know who he was.

            "Hey, I'm sorry.  Come on, let's just have fun."

            "Fun?  I was going to feel sorry once I beat you, but now I'm going to throw you through a wall!"

            Goku noticed the sudden flux in Gohan's energy.  _Well, you did it again Goku.  I really need to watch myself.  I'm usually so good with secrets._

            The announcer rose his hand, "This is it.  Final match of the World Tournament.  Begin!"

            The younger Son reached into his pocket and took something out.  He broke it in two and tossed one half to his father.  Goku glanced down, "A Sensu bean?"

            "Yeah.  You lost a bit from that fight with Vegeta, and I never recovered all my strength when Kabito healed me.  So I figre we each get half a bean."

            "That was a very good idea, Gohan." Goku popped the tiny bean fragment in his mouth.  Immediately he felt what strength he had lost return.  Goku turned his attention back on his son, "Ready?"

            Gohan straightened his posture into an upright stand.  He frowned, "Any sense in drawing it out?  What say we just power up and have it out?"

            The thought didn't seem so bad to Goku.  Clenching his fists, Goku brought out his Super Saiyan transformation, and ascended to the second level a moment after.  His golden aura enveloped a wide area around him.  Goku then started to power up.  The entire area began to shake as he reached his maximum as a Super Saiyan two.  With a sigh, Goku relaxed his muscles, and waited for Gohan.

            His son finished probing his father, content that he had indeed gone as high as he could go.  The scary thig was that Gohan knew his own level to be a lot higher.  Frighteningly higher.  _Well, I want this to be a good fight.  I'll just keep it at his level._

            Goku grinned through the energy jumping between his aura and his body, "Waiting for an invitation, Gohan?"

            "No." Gohan cried out, releasing a small shockwave that shattered the surrounding tiles.  He grimaced as his gathered his energy.  Gohan hunched down, lost in throes of his transformation.  His hair flashed upwards, his eyes swelled, and his energy turned a beautiful gold.  Gohan tossed his head back a roared with the release of his power.  The transformation temporarily blinded everyone, even Goku.

            When the lighting dimmed, Goku was greeted by an astonishing sight.  His son stood erect, the whole of his power brought forth.  Goku almost felt angry at the ease with how Gohan had accomplished that.  He had jumped straight to the second level, and his maximum.  The amount of energy Gohan must have saved would definitely give his son the edge.

            Gohan grinned, "Worried?"

            "Not a chance, son.  Let's see what you got." _All righty then, a little test._  Goku grinned and vanished from view.  Gohan squinted his eyes a moment, and then swung his right elbow back.  Goku reappeared just in time for the elbow to crash the bridge of his nose.  Goku stumbled backwards, "Ouch!  How did you do that!?"

            Gohan turned around.  He wore a bright smile, "I did some specialized training when you told me you'd be coming to Earth.  I made sure that I could sense your position the minute you slowed down from Instant Transmission.  Basically, I gave my awareness one hell of a boost.  It seems it paid off."

            _Yeah it did.  I can't believe this!  He's nullified my Instant Transmission.  I was hoping that would help me out, but I guess it can't be a crutch.  Goku repositioned himself.  Gohan did the same.  With wide grins, the two launched themselves at one another._

*                                  *                                  *

            Babadi was thrilled that the meter on Buu's ball showed that it was filling at an incredible rate.  He also felt fear overcome him that the fights down below had been producing this much energy.  No, not all the fights.  Only _two of them.  It didn't make sense to the wizard.  How could this planet of such beings._

            He glanced over his shoulder, "Oh, Dabura.  I have a small question for you."

            The demon king came forward, "Yes, my master?"

            "How is it that only two fights, _three_ warriors, are giving off enough power to charge Majin Buu?"

            Dabura frowned, "I do not know.  We scouted this world centuries ago, and no one in this galaxy possessed that kind of power.  Will this hinder your plans?"

            Babadi considered that for a moment, ". . . I don't believe so.  However, it may become necessary for you to step in if they become aware of our presence.  The Kai forfeit his match so as to find out what had happened when we descended.  I fear he will discover us."

            "If it comes to that, I, Dabura, will crush them."

            The wizard took another look at the crystal ball.  Dabura himself may not be able to defeat such warriors.  Reaching out with his magic, Babadi searched the feelings of the fighters down there.  What he saw only served his purposes.  Kindness and caring of great amounts, especially in the older one.

            Babadi grinned, "That won't be needed, my servant.  These two will do _anything_ we tell them to."

*                                  *                                  *

            Gohan spun laterally and planter two successive kicks into his father's chest.  Goku lost his balance for only a second before he phased behind Gohan, bring his fist down.  Gohan's arm whipped around and blocked the attack.  Goku frowned and backed away to the other side of the ring.  The two fighters enjoyed the moment's peace.

            _I understand that we both hadn't actually gone to our maximums when we started, but I'm nearing it.  Goku thought as he probed his son.  _Gohan's mental shields are good.  So far this fight I haven't been able to sense any more than he's shown me.  I can't believe how far he's come in these past seven years.  I . . . can't beat him.__

            The younger Saiyan frowned at the look of pure joy on Goku's face, "What's up?"

            Goku straightened himself to stand tall.  He shook his head, "I can't beat you.  You're strength and skill have gone far above what I thought it would.  You're my better, son." Goku's speech eerily reminded him of when he had told Cell he was giving up.  It seemed ironic, "There is something I would like you to do."

            "Uh . . . sure, dad.  What?" The whole situation seemed surreal to him.  Gohan knew his father was maxing out, but to openly say he couldn't defeat his own son?  That was not his father.  _He's hiding something.  I wonder what it is._

            "I'd like to see your true colors.  I want to know just how strong you have become.  I thought that with all the intensive training I did in other world I could hold my own as a Super Saiyan two.  Guess I couldn't." Goku closed his eyes momentarily and reverted to his normal form.

            Gohan nodded, "All right.  I know that everyone wants to know too, but I made sure to hide it from them."

            "Why?"

            Gohan glanced over to the waiting room, "I just . . . didn't want to seem so different I guess.  Besides, I was sure Vegeta would try to kill me if he found out the level I had achieved."

            Goku clenched his fist, "Well, let's see it, son."

            He owed this to them all.  It had been stupid, hiding his true strength all this time.  All the same, Gohan decided only to power up, and not reveal the power he had found while training in space.  The bright golden aura of the Super Saiyan returned.  Gohan gritted his teeth, and brought out his energy.

            The crackling energy that Gohan showed expanded.  The aura flickered and strengthened as his power grew.  He couldn't help himself.  Gohan became to cry out as his power up intensified.  Goku took a step back from hi son, awestruck.  Gohan's power well exceeded when he had fought Cell.  And it kept going _up_.

            Videl and the rest of the Z fighters looked on with the same feelings.  None of them had thought Gohan had gone to such levels.  Vegeta gaped at the half Saiyan's greatness.  It angered him.  It angered him that Gohan had indeed reached such a level.  It put his and Goku's to shame.

            Gohan calmed himself as he finally achieved his maximum.  He laughed at the expression on his father's face, "Not what you were expecting?"

            Goku had no words.  _This is unreal.  That's almost two thirds my true potential!  Wow, Gohan is really_ something else.  Then again, he is my son._  Goku walked forward and held his hand out, "Good fight, Gohan.  I'm really proud of you."_

            The son stepped forward to take his fathers hand when the sky and all light darkened.  A disembodied voice spoke, _"You really didn't think you were going to just stop, now did you?"_

            Shin's eyes bulged as he though he had seen a ghost, "It sounds like Bibidi.  Babadi!  He's here!"

            _"Oh how very astute of you Supreme Kai.  I'll enjoy killing you when your time comes.  However, I have more important concerns for the moment.  You two, you will continue your fight at once."_

            That didn't make much sense to Gohan.  He scanned the sky with his eyes, "Why should we?"

            _"Because, if you don't__, I will have to kill off the hordes of people sitting there watching your matches.  If I'm not mistaken, your families are amongst them."_

            "You wouldn't!" Goku shouted.

            _"Oh, but I would.  Now, either start beating each other in the face again, or watch these petty things die . . . horribly."  Random people scattered throughout the bleachers began to wail and moan in agony.  Gohan and Goku could hear Chichi and Bulma's voices amongst them._

            It was too much for either one.  At the same instant they launched themselves back at each other, transforming into Super Saiyans.  The screams died out, but some people were still subjected to intense flashes of pain, simply to motivate the two warriors.

            Shin meanwhile was glaring at nothing in particular.  He felt so ashamed, "I can't believe it.  Why didn't I see this sooner?"

            Piccolo tore his eyes away from the ring, "Didn't see what?"

            "That shadow that passed through the stadium during Goku's fight.  It all makes sense now." He spun around, addressing the other Z fighters, "We must hurry!  Majin Buu may be released at any moment!"

            Krillin gaped, "B-but how?  We haven't seen any more of his goons, and those first two never collected any!"

            "That's just it.  When Babadi realized that there were fighters of great power here, he must have altered his plans.  That shadow was in fact Babadi's ship.  He has encompassed this entire area with it.  He had built it specifically to absorb energy it comes into contact with, and feed that energy into Buu's shell."

            Vegeta seethed, "Very clever.  Have us waste all our time and power while his pet sucks it up." The prince's anger grew from the thought of being used.  He hated that.

            Shin motioned for everyone to move closer to him.  Videl started to, but was pulled back by Piccolo.  She struggled as he held her, "Hey, what are you doing!?"

            "You are not coming with us."

            "Why not?  I can be a big help to you!"

            Piccolo frowned, "I'm sorry to say this, but you lack the power necessary to even touch some of the things we will be running into.  Besides, Gohan would never forgive me if I allowed you to join in such danger." His eyes narrowed, "Please, stay here and wait for him."

            She pulled herself away from the green man, but agreed to stay.  Everyone else gathered in close to Shin and Kabito.  Shin made sure they were all touching, "This works in a similar fashion to Goku's Instant Transmission.  You must all help me to locate either Buu, or Babadi.  They have shielded themselves from my senses, or else I would have detected them first hand.  Once we have found them, we must try to destroy Buu's egg."

            Krillin swallowed, "But, I thought you said that might release Buu."

            "Considering the amount of power he must have already absorbed . . . we _must that a chance." Shin closed his eyes and concentrated.  The others did the same._

            Videl wished she could at least help them find the enemy.  Gohan didn't have much time to teach her on sensing others' powers.  She could detect it in proximity to her, but not at a distance nor gauge it.  She would have to sit back and do nothing.  She hated that.

            "There." Vegeta's eyes snapped open.  The Supreme Kai nodded, and in a flash everyone had vanished.

*                                  *                                  *

            Babadi had long since ignored the two fighters as he laughed manically at the energy meter on Buu's shell.  In only a few short minutes, Majin Buu would be resurrected.  After thousands of years of patience, life was finally paying Babadi in full.

            A sudden presence diverted his attention back to the center of the room.  Several warriors, the Supreme Kai included, appeared.  Babadi's blood boiled, _That__ accursed teleportation ability.  If I only I__ could master it.  His anger was fleeting, as he remembered that they would all be dead within moments._

            Shin stepped forward, "This ends here, wizard."

            "You may have killed my father, but you will find me much more difficult to do in.  Dabura, come!"

            The demon king came forth from the shadows and took his master's side.  He appraised each fighter that stood before him.  Only the short man with black hair would be a problem.  The others had little power in comparison, "You shall be the first to fall."

            Vegeta gave a fierce grin, "I'm going to enjoy this."

            Babadi frowned up at the fighter, "You seem awfully happy.  Didn't you hear your wife and child's screams just now?" The wizard jested.

            "Of course I did.  I could feel what you were doing to her." Vegeta quickly powered up and underwent the transformation to the Super Saiyan, twice ascended.  His smile grew as his energy sparked in the air, "It pleases me to think of what wonderful torture I will give you for that offense.  And trust me, I can do far worse things than you can imagine."

            Babadi yawned, "I grow tired of this.  Dabura, kill them all, but leave the Supreme Kai."

            "With pleasure, my master." Dabura phased in and out behind Vegeta.  His left hand swept around and struck the golden figure at the base of the neck.  Vegeta hardly flinched.

            "And here I thought I would have a good fight of making you miserable." Vegeta latched onto Dabura's arm, and tore it off the demon's body.  Dabura gasped in pain, and was silenced as Vegeta planted an elbow into his face.

            The action seemed to give the Saiyan an idea, "Let's have some fun."  Vegeta grabbed Dabura by his tunic, held him up, and proceeded to beat the red beast with his own decapitated limb.  The prince's anger grew with every assault, "Do you enjoy making my mate scream in agony?  Do you enjoy giving pain to my son!?" Vegeta threw the arm away and gripped Dabura's head in both hands.  With a sharp twist, it was over.

            The violent action appalled the Supreme Kai, even though he understood its roots, but it also impressed him.  This warrior had so easily dealt away with one of the most powerful beings in Other World.  Shin ignored the idea forming in his mind.  He would not need it.

            Babadi backed away from the group.  He shook in fear as his star minion crumpled to the floor.  He stared in horror and hatred at Vegeta, "Y-you!  How dare you!" Babadi spat a quick incantation and sent a flurry of energy bands at him.  They latched onto the Saiyan prince and began to squeeze.

            Vegeta frowned at the discomfort, and looked down to see them attached at alternating points on his limbs and torso.  Though he could deal with it, Vegeta did not feel like enduring the pain.  With an exertion of energy, he dissipated the bands.

            "Trying to give me a massage?"

            Babadi stared into the cold eyes of those who would kill him.  He had no way out, "No . . . not like this!  Not like this!!"

            Vegeta took a step forward, and froze.  The others turned to stare as Buu's shell began to glow.  Shin cried out in horror, "NO!  Vegeta, quick, destroy it!"

            If there was one thing in the universe the Saiyan prince despised more than Goku; it was being ordered around.  Despite his brief anger, Vegeta was quick to hold out his palm and unleash a beam of raw power at the Shell.

*                                  *                                  *

            Gohan and Goku halted their forced bout as a blinding flash erupted in the ring.  When it subsided, they saw Shin, Kabito, and their friends standing there.  Off to the side was one squat man in a cape, a red corpse, and a flashing ball which had begun to pulse like a strobe light.

            Vegeta snarled, "That should have blown it half way across this miserable planet!"

            Shin fell on his knees, "We're doomed."

            The Shell gave one final burt of light, and evaporated into a cloud of pink gas.  Words were lost at the Z fighters' expressions.  Where was the almighty monster that had devoured entire galaxies?  Gohan and Goku walked over to join them as they all stared at the still present cloud.

            Babadi blinked, "Buu?  Buu, where are you?  Buu!?"

            A faint laugh came from the Supreme Kai.  He stood and faced the wizard, "So there is nothing.  Buu's dormancy had weakened him so much that not even a full energizing could restore him." A sigh escaped Shin's lips, "It's over."

            "No it's not!!" Gohan grimaced as he took a ready stance, "I don't know about you guys, but I _can_ feel a great power." He nodded towards the cloud.

            The pink fluff began to collect.  It took on the shape of a large body, with arms and legs.  As the last bit joined the mass, a bright light enveloped the ring.  It shrank back to reveal a very large, very fat, very pink being standing in place of the cloud.  It wore baggy white pants, a black vest that didn't cover him very well, and a cape.  On his hands, if he had any, were two red gloves.

            Babadi blinked again, "Buu?  Are you Majin Buu?"

            The pink creature howled a laugh, "Buu!!"

            Vegeta snarled, "That's it?  This is a waste of my time!" The Saiyan prince shot forward and ran his fist clean through Buu's belly.  Buu blinked, and then smirked evilly.  Vegeta tried to free himself, but found that Buu's body had clamped down on his wrist.

            "Now now, bad bad."  Buu's fist came around so fast that no one save the Saiyans could track it.  Vegeta cried out in pain as he was plowed into the stone.  Buu let the prince's arm go.  He laughed in a child's voice, "You try and hurt Buu, and Buu hurt you!  Where master Bibidi?"

            "He's dead!" Babadi stumbled forward, "I'm his son, your new master Babadi."

            Buu studied Babadi for a moment, "Bibidi gone?" Babadi's nod gave Buu a fierce grin, "Yay!  Now Buu do what Buu want!"

            "You will do as _I_ tell you!" Babadi yelled, "You are mine!  If you don't do as I say then I shall send you back into the shell whence you came!"

            Buu's eye twitched, "You . . . no . . . send Buu . . . away . . ." White steam began to pour out from holes in Buu's arms and head.

            Vegeta rolled out from underneath the monster and stood up near Gohan and Goku.  The youngest of the three whispered, "Guys, can you feel that?"

            Goku nodded, "Yeah.  This thing's hiding the bulk of his power.  I don't know if we can beat him."

            Vegeta spat blood onto the tiles, "He is indeed hiding his strength.  I felt it as he struck me." The prince turned to Goku, "Kakarott, I want you to take our families out of here and somewhere safe.  I don't want them hurt during this."

            _Instant Transmission, that makes sense.  Kami's Lookout will probably be a good place to hold them up, "Sure thing." Goku pressed hs fingers to his forehead and vanished._

            Buu blinked, "Where he go?"

            "Ignore that one!" Vegeta released his golden aura, drawing Buu's attention.  He glanced at Piccolo, "Get over to the waiting room.  Kakarott will return for you shortly.  You will be of no help in this battle."

            Piccolo nodded, and motioned for the others to follow him back.  Buu blinked in wonder as he was left alone with two golden haired people, and a short man claiming to be his master.  The Saiyans walked in between Buu and the Tournament waiting room.  Gohan began to power up again, letting his aura overflow.

            Buu shrugged, "They no want to play?"

            "Your concern is with us pinky." Vegeta snarled, "Don't think yourself all powerful after getting in one lucky hit.  And after we're done with you, I'm going to blast your master into oblivion."

            Babadi grinned, "I think not.  Buu, listen carefully.  I want you to kill them.  That's right, kill them all!"

            The giant pink creature only shrugged.  He fixed his stare onto the two powered up Saiyans, and grinned, "Buu make you go bye bye, bye bye, bye bye, bye!" Two pink energy balls formed in Buu's gloved hands.  He sped forward and punched the Saiyan's in the faces, letting the energy detonate.  Babadi quickly brought up an energy shield to protect him from the blast.

            The dust and debris cleared to show a small crater where Buu's two enemies had been.  The fat monster began to laugh his delight, but then noticed they had vanished.  Buu's head looked from side to side, "Where they go?

            "Behind you fool!" Vegeta's left leg swung around and rocked Buu's head.  Gohan's right leg came from the opposite direction, embedding itself in the pink body.  Buu gasped at the sudden pain, but recovered himself.  Grabbing their legs, Buu pulled both Saiyans around and smashed them into one another.

            Both stood again, and wiped the blood from their mouths.  This would not be easy.


	13. Chapter XII: The Loses Begin

**Chapter XII: The Loses Begin**

            Videl watched as Gohan and Vegeta threw everything they had at the creature they had called Buu.  Hard to believe she once thought she could beat Gohan.  After everything today, she'd be content messing with his head than taking him down.  If they lived.  The thought of being in such immediate danger scared Videl.  She had faced death against crooks before, but she could always hold her own against them.  Here, Videl was forced to rely on others who may not win.  At least she was relying on Gohan.

            A gust of wind tugged at Videl's shirt.  She turned around to see Goku standing there.  _Ho-how did he do that?  Oh wait; Instant Transmission or whatever.  Gohan told me about that._

            Goku gave smile, "All right, everyone make sure you're holding on to me or someone else who is.  I'm going to take you all to Kami's Lookout."

            Shin stepped towards him, "Kabito and I shall stay behind.  Though not as powerful as you, we still have our ways of helping."

            Goku nodded.  He motioned his friends closer, and they began to form a chain.  Videl frowned as she grasped Piccolo's shoulder, "Are we just going to leave them?"

            "No.  Once you're there, and safe, I'm going to come back.  Hopefully we'll be able to beat that thing." Goku pressed his fingers to his forehead, "Ready?" When he heard their approval, Goku transported them away.

*                                  *                                  *

            Gohan fought at his maximum now.  No matter what he and Vegeta threw at the thing, Majin Buu only grew stronger and adapted.  Shin hadn't lied when he commented on Buu's strength.  The pink blob would soon overpower the two Saiyans.

            _I'd power up, but Buu would have a clean opening while I did.  Got no choice, "Vegeta!  I need you to buy me a few minutes.  Just distract him."_

            "And just what are you going to do?"

            "I need the time to power up."

            Vegeta's eyes grew to the size of saucers, "Y-you've been holding back!?  Blast you, boy!"

            "Just shut up!  I would have powered up sooner, but Buu might take advantage of the situation.  I can't exactly defend myself while transforming."

            _Transformation?_  Vegeta quickly pieced together the implications of Gohan's words.  He felt a bitter taste in his mouth, "You've ascended . . . again!?" Gohan nodded.  Vegeta couldn't believe it, "A third level of Super Saiyan?  Since when did you acq-" Buu lunged forward and slammed Vegeta into the ground.

            Gohan shot a ki blast into the monster, but it only stalled Buu for a moment.  He turned his attention on Gohan and blew steam in rage.  Gohan backed away.  He couldn't keep this up, he needed the extra power.  He then found himself staring into the back of an orange gi.  Gohan felt relief flow over him in the form of his Super Saiyan father, "Welcome to the party."

            Goku nodded, "Yeah, this is going to be tough." Goku walked forward.  He took in the people who were in the audience.  Babadi must have been using a spell to force them to stay.  That didn't sit well with Goku.  He stopped just in front of Buu, "Buu, we should leave."

            "Huh, why leave?"

            "I will not fight you around all these people.  We can take this elsewhere."

            Buu thought about that.  He smiled as an answer came to mind, "We no leave.  Buu make people go bye bye!" The smile turned to a frown, and a pink aura surrounded the monster.

            Goku cringed at the sudden power increase, "Buu, don't do it!  NO!!"

            The pink aura suddenly burst.  Buu's energy spread outward in a massive shockwave, knocking Goku and Gohan to into the far walls.  Babadi once again hid himself away, cursing Buu's stupidity all the while.  The people in the stands screamed and begged for their lives as the energy wave engulfed them.

            Their deaths had been quick.  Buu cut off the energy and surveyed the wreckage.  He smiled, "People gone.  Buu want fight now!"

            Goku pushed himself up from the debris.  Tears welled in his eyes at the sight.  The stadium had been reduced to ashes and broken sections of building.  Buu had killed everyone.  No, not everyone.  Gohan also stood up, apparently in worse shape than Goku from the pitched fighting he had already endured.  He winced, "Dad . . . I don't sense Vegeta, the Supreme Kai, or Kabito." Gohan shut his eyes to stop the pain, "They're gone."

            Goku couldn't sense them either.  He glared at Buu, "How could you?"

            "Well . . . Bibidi tell Buu to destroy." Buu pointed at the cowering wizard, "Babadi tell Buu to kill.  Buu do both now."

            Goku stood, his gaze ice cold.  As he spoke, Goku began to gather the needed energy, "Why listen to him?  He's a weakling, Buu.  A fighter of such capability as yourself shouldn't be tied to the leash of a coward."

            Babadi came out at the insult, "How dare you!  Buu, cut him into pieces.  I want him dead!"

            _Neither I nor Gohan can beat him at this level.  To even try would be pointless.  I'll just have to see if he can take my full strength, "What do you want more, Buu?  To have me dead, or dead after I have given you a challenge?"_

            That thought gave Buu a smile, "You strong?  Buu like challenge!"

            "Then you'll have one.  Just let me power up." Goku grimaced as he gained the power for the transformation.  He roared as it came out, the golden aura expanding outward.  His energy crackled, jumping from him, to the ground, and into the air.

            Gohan watched his father in awe.  It was exactly the same.  Goku's muscles bulged.  The lightning from his body intensified.  His hair began to grow, reaching all the way to his knees.  Goku breathed in as the transformation itself finished.  Then he began to power up.

            Gohan didn't believe his eyes.  His father had achieved the third level of Super Saiyan.  It didn't look anywhere near as dramatic as Gohan did when he had transformed all those years ago, but it was still very much the same.  Especially the lack of eyebrows.

            Goku blew out the breath he had held in.  He gave a stern look in Buu's direction, "Are you ready?"

            "Are you joking?" Babadi laughed, "You grew your hair and made a few changes to your face.  Buu, I think our friend here is in need of a hair cut.  Would you do the honors?"

            Buu bounced up and down as though he were playing a game, "Buu make you dead!" Goku's leg came down and caved Buu's head in.  He stumbled backwards, his gloved hands feeling around for any trace of his head.  It popped back into place, "That fun!"

            Goku paid no attention to Buu's antics.  He charged again, attacking in a flurry of powerful kicks ad punches that no one save himself could see.  Gohan tried his best to follow the one sided battle.  His father's strength was great, but somehow he knew he was stronger.  _Am I being cocky?_

            Goku flipped himself around Buu and swung his leg in another assault.  Buu's stumpy arm came around and blocked it.  Goku snarled and threw a left hook.  Buu caught that as well.  Goku released a ki blast into the creature's belly and backed away as it regenerated.

            _This is not good.  I was certain my strength in this form would have been enough.  Buu's power is increasing to match it.  I don't know if I can stop him.  Goku hunched over and held his hands to his hip.  Buu cocked his pudgy face to the side and laughed._

            "Ka . . . me . . . ha . . . me . . . HA!" The energy wave lashed out, and struck Majin Buu head on.

            Gohan braced himself as the shockwave engulfed what remained of the inner arena.  His father's power overwhelmed him.  Gohan felt his skin tear as the energy from the kamehameha wave erupted.  As the light and dust cleared, he got a good look at Majin Buu.

            Or what was left.

            The monstrosity had been reduced to its two stumpy legs, and half it's belly.  There was nothing left of him.  Babadi fell backwards, "No . . . Buu?  Buu!?  No!!  How can this be!?  You're supposed to be the ultimate power in the universe.  How can you die?" The wizard fell to his knees in defeat.

            Gohan smiled through the pain, "Well I'll be damned.  That was easier than any fight we've ever had in the past." Goku turned his eyes from the remainders of Buu to his son.  His smile said it all.  Gohan noticed that his father had been breathing heavily.  _I guess the transformation is as draining as I thought._

            Goku let go of his power, returning to his normal form.  That had indeed been easier than Goku thought.  He studied Gohan a little closer.  His son's body had taken quite a toll.  Goku knew he should have been more careful with his last attack.  Gohan was in no condition to withstand the full force of the blast.  Buu must have dealt much damage to the younger man for that to happen.

            "So, you achieved Super Saiyan three?  I shouldn't be surprised.  You are my dad after all."

            "Huh?  Gohan . . . how do you know-" Both their heads turned back to Buu as they felt a sudden increase in power.  Goku's hands trembled, "Oh no . . ."

            Buu's upper body bubbled out of the remains.  An amused grin spread on his face, "That fun.  You really strong!"

            Goku gathered his power again.  He didn't know if it would be enough.  Buu's power was still increasing.  _This is insane.  I don't know how, but Buu is matching the strength I used against him.  No matter what gets thrown at him, Buu rises to the occasion.  Maybe Vegeta wasn't too far off when he said Buu would make a decent Saiyan.  Goku released his restraint, transforming to a Super Saiyan three once again._

            Buu laughed, "You have big hair again!"

            Gohan hated just watching this.  He should have transformed right out.  Then maybe Buu would be dead.  His father's power had greatly dwindled, and Gohan didn't have the energy needed to undergo a transformation.  It felt like he was a kid again.  Gohan couldn't do anything but watch.

            Buu rocked his head back and forth, "You want play more now?"

            Goku's eyes narrowed, "Sure, whatever you want."

            "Then Buu play!" The monster held it's gloved palm out and built up a ki charge.  It grew to the size of a basketball.  Then it doubled.  And doubled again.  Buu's smile gave a wicked turn, "You go bye bye!" The energy ball shot out.

            Goku's hands stretched out to catch the powerful attack.  He managed to catch it, but the sheer amount of energy he had to put into holding it had Goku standing still.  _Damnit!  It's too much.  I can't deflect it._

            Buu stuck his tongue out, "You dead!" His outstretched palm closed into a fist.

            The black and pink energy shone for a moment, and then exploded.  Gohan felt his body hurling through the air, but then nothing.  He blacked out.  Goku cried out in pain as his body gave out.  He couldn't hold it back.  He had given everything he had, and it wasn't enough.  If his body were destroyed here, then he would cease to exist in any form.

            "I'm sorry, Goku."

            That was not a voice he had expected.  Goku blinked as he stared right into the face of Baba, the fortune teller.  He looked around at his surroundings.  Goku was no longer present on Earth, but instead floated amongst the yellow clouds of Other World.

            "What . . . what the hell am I doing here!?"

            Baba frowned, "You used up every ounce of power you had, Goku.  You knew the rules.  The energy strain used up the time you had left.  Once it ran out, your body returned to Other World."

            Goku looked down on his clothes.  They were the only evidence remaining of his battle.  Tattered, torn, and burned in areas from energy blasts.  Even Goku's body had seen better days.  Even his fight with Freiza hadn't left him so battered.  Buu's power had grown so immense.  He far outclassed Goku in strength.

            That reminded him, "Oh no!!  Where's Gohan?  Tell me he made it out of there alive!"

            Baba turned herself in the direction of Earth, "His power is very faint.  I don't believe Buu or Babadi will find him.  Your son is safe for now."

            Goku nodded.  He then turned his senses on Other World, "Might as well see how Vegeta's doing.  Hopefully he hasn't been sent to Hell . . . yet." It was a harsh thought, but Goku didn't think Vegeta qualified for a place in heaven.

            Setting his fingers to his forehead, Goku searched for the Saiyan's power.  To his surprise, he found it in a very unlikely place, "Hey!  It's very far away, but it's not the Earth's check-in station _or Hell.  Where the heck is he?"_

            Goku vanished from Baba's presence, and reappeared on some strange planet in the distant reaches of Other World.  To his dismay he found a sword flying straight at him.  Goku yelped as the blade sliced several strands of hair from his head.

            A very dumbfounded Vegeta blinked, "K-Kakarott?  What are you doing here!?"

            Goku rubbed his head to make sure it was still intact, "My time ran out because I used up all my power.  But what about you?  We were sure you had died.  And what's with the sword?"

            "We brought him here." The Supreme Kai and Kabito stepped forward, "Vegeta was very much alive after the blast.  I took to opportunity to take us here, to the planet of the Kais.  The sword he holds is called the Z Sword.  It is a legendary weapon that, if freed, can give the wielder great power if they master it."

            Goku whistled, "That's a mouthful.  Say, Vegeta, can I see it?"

            Vegeta paused in mid swing, "No.  I only pulled it out because that red faced baka said a mere _mortal couldn't do it.  I pulled it, I'll keep it." __And I wouldn't mind seeing if this trinket could__ increase my power.  The prince's eyes glared at the other, "Besides, you have some explaining to do."_

            "Me?" Goku blinked, "Why?"

            Vegeta slammed the sword into the ground, "Because you held back you bastard!!  It's bad enough to have you surpass me, but to hide it!?  You and your son can go to hell!" Vegeta resumed his training.

            Goku sat down on the grass and watched, "So, you know about the Super Saiyan three transformation?  I suppose the Supreme Kai told you what was going on down there.  Why are you so angry at Gohan?  He showed us how much he's progress just before Babadi showed up."

            Vegeta didn't bother to stop as he spoke, "You're son achieved that level of Super Saiyan years ago, Kakarott.  He would have transformed, but Buu overpowered us.  Then you showed up."

            Goku didn't know if he could take all the surprises, "Gohan . . . can . . . he can . . ."

*                                  *                                  *

            Videl swatted Piccolo's hand aside, "I don't give a damn what you think!  I can sense what's going on down there.  Gohan could be hurt!  I'm not going to just stay here.  I'm going to find him." Videl powered up and flew off the side of the Lookout.

            Piccolo didn't bother to follow.  He could feel Buu and Babadi moving away from the stadium.  Goku and Vegeta had vanished, and he didn't know where.  Piccolo had a hard enough time tracking everything with Buu's overwhelming power masking everything.  If Gohan still lived, he could tell everyone what happened when he returned.

*                                  *                                  *

            Buu knew many emotions.  Right now, he felt annoyed.  His master didn't shut up, "You are so damned incompetent!  Letting all three of them escape.  Buu, I want you to go back there and find their corpses!"

            "No.  They gone, no more fun over there."

            "What do you mean gone?  Are you saying you killed them?"

            Buu shook his head.  He wished the midget would get off of his back, "They not dead, they just gone.  Buu not know where, but know they not dead.  Buu know if they dead."

            "They why did you just run away you miserable coward!?"

            The wizard was reaching a line the Buu did not want him to cross, "Buu wait.  They come back, have more fun!"

            Babadi punched the back of the creatures head, "You will listen to _me, Buu.  Now, go back there and finish what you started!" Buu stopped in mid air.  Babadi fell off, but quickly floated up to his servant's level, "What the hell do you think you're doing?  Stop acting like such a child and do what you're-ACK!"_

            He had had enough.  Buu gripped Babadi's neck as strong as he could without breaking it.  He snarled, "Bibidi never treat Buu like you.  You child.  You bad.  Buu not like you!" The other glove came around, pointing straight at Babadi's head.

            "N-n-no, Buu!  W-wait."

            The smile returned to Buu's face, "You go bye bye, bye bye, bye!" With a quick power up, Buu unleashed a stream of energy through the wizard's head.  The small body went lax, and the enrgy beam cut into the planet, causing a massive explosion.

            Buu discarded the limp body and smiled upon his work, "Buu make boom!  Now have all kinds of fun with no Babadi to yell at me!"  Turning around, Buu streaked off into the sky.  Free for the first time in his life.

*                                  *                                  *

            Videl tried not to cry at the carnage strewn about the stadium.  Dead bodies littered the landscape.  She didn't think of it.  She had to focus on only one thing.  She had to find Gohan.  Videl didn't know what she would do if he turned out . . .

            "V-Videl?" A hoarse whisper came from a collapsed section of wall.

            Videl ran to the source of the voice, picking up and throwing chunks of stone that stood in her way.  She knew that feeling.  Gohan's energy; which meant Gohan was buried under the rubble.  Still alive.  Her hands moved feverishly, not stopping until she found an outstretched hand.

            "Gohan!" She grabbed onto it and pulled him free.  Her joy was cut short and a broken and bloodied Gohan slumped forward onto her.  He grabbed onto her shoulders for support.  She wrapped her own arms around him, "Thank Kami you're alive."

            Gohan laughed, "I-I should be dead by a-all . . ."

            "Shh," Videl pressed a finger to his lips, "don't speak.  I'll take you back to the Lookout." Videl lifted them into the air, and began to rise into the sky.  She took one last look at the stadium before speeding away.


	14. Chapter XIII: Regroup

**Chapter XIII: Regroup**

            Vegeta stuck the Z Sword in the ground and sighed, "That is all.  It is finished.  Send me to Earth now."

            Shin and Kabito blinked.  Goku stood up from where he had watched, "Mastered it?  All right, that's some good news.  Can I see it now?"

            The Saiyan prince gave Goku a fierce look, but backed away from the sword.  The Supreme Kai stepped in front of Goku, "Wait.  Vegeta, you must use the sword to defeat Buu.  It is said that the Z Sword-"

            "Can it." Vegeta's mood soured even more, if it were possible, "I don't care what the legend behind this trinket is.  It has increased my strength, I can feel that.  No more good will come from wielding it.  A Saiyan needs no weapon.  I shall kill Buu with my bare hands."

            Kabito stepped forward.  Infuriated, he said, "Hold your tongue.  You would do well to listen to the Supreme Kai, mortal."

            Vegeta didn't know how much more he could tolerate from the two self proclaimed Gods, "And you would do well to back off.  The sword means nothing, now.  I can lift it with a finger!  It would only be a hindrance in the battle."

            "I am telling you for the last time, Vegeta," Shin felt his temper rising, "you must use that sword to defeat Buu.  It is the most powerful object in all existence.  The legend you so callously toss aside states that-"

            "That's enough!" Vegeta whirled around and pulled the sword free from the ground.  His power rose sharply, and a golden aura erupted from his body.  Vegeta faced the Kais again as a Super Saiyan two, "The single most powerful weapon in the universe?  Let's find out!"

            The Saiyan prince held the Z Sword horizontally and gripped both ends of the blade.  Grunting from the effort, he began to bend it.  The Supreme Kai became horrified, and rushed to stop Vegeta from committing such a horrendous act.

            He hadn't been fast enough.  Vegeta winced as the blade snapped in two.  Small bits of metal flew out as he threw the two halves away.  A satisfied smile crept onto Vegeta's face, "Doesn't seem so strong to me." Neither Kai paid him attention.  They only stared at the broken sword.  Vegeta hated to be ignored, "I'm strong enough as it is!  I am Saiyan!  I don't need a silly sword to kill that tub of pink lard!"

            Shin turned his attention back to the enraged Saiyan.  He nodded, "I . . . suppose that maybe you were right.  If the Z Sword were so easily broken, then perhaps it wasn't as powerful as legend stated." He let a smile come out, "That must be it!  The sword itself had to have only been a means to gain power, not be the power itself."

            Vegeta rolled his eyes, "What the hell do you think I've been trying to tell you?"

            "Um, guys?"

            "What is it, Kakarott?"

            Goku pointed towards where Vegeta had thrown the sword, "Where did he come from?"

            They all turned to see an old, wrinkled, purple man standing in the middle of the field.  His dress was that of a Kai's, and wore the earrings the Shin and Kabito did.  He grinned at their perplexed faces, "So nice to breathe air again.  Though I must admit; I was hoping that a Kai would have been the one to break the sword."

*                                  *                                  *

            Goten and Trunks ran to the edge of the Lookout as they felt Gohan's power approaching.  Bulma and Chichi took their word and followed.  Piccolo stayed next to Dende, keeping his focus on Buu.  Without the possibility of Babadi's control, Buu could start a rampage that would decimate the planet.  Piccolo only wondered why that hadn't started.

            Videl appeared at the Lookout's horizon. In her arms hung a badly injured, but still conscious Gohan.  She landed shortly, laying Gohan down on the tiled surface.  Videl looked to Piccolo, "Do you have any Sensu beans?"

            _The kid's only just learned about all this, and already she's acting the part.  Piccolo motioned to Dende, "Up here, we don't require Sensu beans."_

            Dende walked up to Gohan.  He kneeled down, and placed his hand on his friend's chest.  He smiled to Videl, "I'm Dende, the Guardian of the Earth.  We didn't get introduced when you first came up.  There was a lot on everyone's minds."

            To Videl, Dende looked a lot like Piccolo.  Gohan had mentioned him in his story, how the . . . Namekian had agreed to return to Earth and become its new guardian.  Videl still had a lot to digest after this day.

            Dende released some his power and enveloped Gohan in a gentle glow.  Videl watched as Gohan's eyes lazily opened, but not abruptly as when Kabito had performed a similar act.  Neither one moved as the healing process took place.  A minute later, Dende stepped back.

            Gohan sat up, blinking.  He took a quick look at his surroundings, "I'm at the Lookout?  Oh no!  Where's Buu!?" The young Saiyan shot to his feet, looking ready to resume a fight.

            Piccolo held out a hand, "Calm down.  After his battle with your father, Buu left the stadium."

            "So where's my dad now?"

            "We don't know.  I had hoped you could tell us all that was going on down there.  My ability to track those events was somewhat hindered by Buu's power."

            Tell them what happened?  Gohan wasn't sure where he should start.  There was nothing to tell but bad news.  He owed it to them to tell the worst of it, "Vegeta is dead.  Along with the Supreme Kai and Kabito."

            "V-Vegeta's . . . dead?  No . . . no, I would have felt something.  I would have felt . . . something." Bulma sank to her knees, not fighting the tear that came out.

            Trunks ran up to Gohan and grabbed his leg, "You're lying!  My dad's the strongest guy in the universe.  He wouldn't lose to that thing.  He . . . it's not true!" Trunks let go and punched Gohan as hard as he could, "Tell me where he is!"

            Gohan grabbed Trunk's wrist as another punch came around, "I'm sorry.  I really am, Trunks." Gohan saw his mother conseling Bulma.  He looked down on the lavender haired child, "You're mother needs you right now.  Why don't you go to her?"

            Trunks nodded.  His eyes burned as he went to his mother.  Gohan let the two have their time.  He spoke again to Piccolo, "I don't know what happened to my dad.  It's possible that with that last attack, Buu destroyed his body.  Speaking of which, where's that freak now?  I owe him and his master some pain."

            Piccolo's eyes wandered downwards.  They seemed to pierce the Lookout's floors, "Babadi wasn't much of a master.  He drove Buu over the edge with his whining, and was killed for it.  Buu's now wandering around.  He hasn't done anything since the fight."

            Gohan snarled as he felt the monster's much higher power level, "This isn't good.  No matter what we did, Buu raised his power to the occasion."

            "So Buu was holding back this whole time."

            Gohan shook his head, "I don't think so.  Buu probably doesn't even know his true strength.  His power seemed to rise instinctively, whenever he met someone stronger.  My dad came really close to beating him, but Buu recovered and matched him."

            "Yes, the Super Saiyan three.  I swear, Gohan, you Saiyans always have something up your sleeve."

            "Well, I would have transformed as well, but by the time my dad started fighting Buu I didn't have the energy I needed to do so."

            Piccolo blinked, "Gohan, are you saying you can also transform to that level?

            All eyes on the Lookout turned to start at Gohan.  He didn't understand the skepticism, "What?  I really can transform to a Super Saiyan three."

            "Show us." Piccolo demanded.

            Gohan nodded.  He placed a hand on Videl's arm and pushed her away gently.  She distanced herself from him, waiting next to Dende.  Gohan's eyes narrowed as he called out his power.  The transformation to Super Saiyan two was instantaneous, engulfing Gohan in an aura of gold.  His hard gaze met the others, "This transformation differed a lot from the other two.  Anger only hindered bringing it out.  The hard part is finding it.  Then all you have to do is . . . bring . . . it . . . out!"

            Gohan's muscles bulged and his energy rocketed outwards in a shockwave.  The others watched awestruck as his eyebrows faded away.  Gohan's hair began to grown.  The front spikes lengthened outwards, hanging far over the front of his face.  The rest grew down, reaching all the way to his mid back.  Gohan's brilliant aura vanished as he completed the transition.

            "G-Gohan.  You're just as strong as Goku."

            "Stronger, actually.  This is just above two-thirds my maximum."

            Goten walked up to his older brother.  He poked Gohan in the leg, and jumped as an energy bolt hit him.  Goten laughed, "Wow, you're really strong!  And funny looking."

            Gohan relaxed his hold and returned to his normal state, "You wouldn't say that if you could do it."

            Piccolo could see how hard Gohan fought to keep his breath under control.  He frowned, "What's wrong with you?"

            "Huh?  Oh.  Well, that level of Super Saiyan takes a heavy toll on my energy.  It burns it up like there's no tomorrow.  I can only hold that form for so long."

            "But how did you become so powerful?  You have far surpassed your father."

            "Well, I _did keep my promise to keep training after Cell.  Thing is, I was becoming so strong that I felt out of place.  All my life I was always falling behind you guys, but suddenly I surpass you?  By several times at that.  I was just . . . a little scared I guess.  I think that's why I kept it a secret for so long."_

            Nodding, Piccolo turned his eyes back in Buu's direction, "I can understand, I suppose.  At least you're not hiding anymore.  With that kind of strength you should be able to beat Buu."

            "I don't think so."

            "What?"

            Gohan sat down to give himself a more relaxing posture, "My dad almost beat Buu, but that was because he suddenly showed up with a great deal more strength.  After our last fight, I think Buu's power has gotten a little too high.  He could easily match mine in a fight.  No, if I want to beat Buu, I need to have overwhelming strength right off.  This has to be a quick finish."

            That seemed rational to Piccolo, but also severely flawed.  He shook his head, "That's all good in words, Gohan, but Buu is down there right now.  He could blow Earth apart at any time.  What you want requires training, and that will require a lot of time."

            Gohan grinned, "I know.  I already have a plan for that."

*                                  *                                  *

            "I said no!"

            Never in the Supreme Kai's long life had he met any being as stubborn as the self proclaimed Saiyan prince.  Goku sat off to the side, content with watching the war of the words.  Kabito stood next to him, having long given up trying to convince Vegeta otherwise.  The Old Kai, who had recently finished his life story and offer, sat under a tree reading . . . certain magazines he had conjured.

            Shin didn't give up, "You have already undergone training with the sword!  He has offered to raise your power to even higher levels.  Why refuse?"

            "A Saiyan needs no help from others."

            "But, Vegeta, you've accepted help from us before."

            "Shut up, Kakarott!!"

            "Very well then." Shin turned to face his predecessor, "Elder Kai, I ask that you extend your offer to Goku, as he would be willing to undergo the ordeal."

            Vegeta began yelling again before the Old Kai could speak, "Forget it!  I'll not let Kakarott become stronger than I on the whim of some geezer!"

            "I don't believe you have a say in it, Vegeta.  If you'll not submit to the Elder Kai's power raising, then Goku will.  Either way, we _will have a warrior capable of fighting Majin Buu."_

            It was maddening.  First the Kai had insulted Vegeta's pride by telling him to let his power be manipulated by a decrepit old man.  Then he further insulted it by trying to give it away to his rival.  The final straw had been insinuating that Vegeta would be unable to fight Buu.

            His pride demanded restoration, "Fine, damn you!  I'll let the old man perform his trick."

            The Old Kai stood up and stored his magazines underneath his arm, "Good.  Now then, sit down and get comfortable.  Power raising is a very difficult process.  This will take thirty hours to complete."

            Vegeta regretted his decision already.

*                                  *                                  *

            The sanity of Gohan's plan escaped Piccolo.  It would give him the time he needed, but could Gohan endure it?  Piccolo didn't believe so, "You can not go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber without someone else.  I have already used my two days, and would be unable to go with you."

            Gohan stood his ground, "I can handle myself for a year.  You did.  It's no big deal."

            "And I'm telling you your mind won't be able to take it.  Not even Goku would dare such a thing.  Another way will present itself."

            "We don't have the time!" Gohan couldn't beat Buu by himself.  If he went now, and Buu matched his power, if not exceeded it, the resulting fight could put a permanent hole in the world.  Not to mention risk losing one of the dragonballs in the process.  He knew they would need them after this day.

            Gohan looked around at the group of people, "Krillin?  Yamcha?  How about you guys come with?"

            Both shook their heads, "Sorry, but I don't think I could just leave my family for a years.  Well, a year to me at least."

            Yamcha smiled an apology, "Sorry, but I don't think I could handle that place.  I would have nothing to do but train, and I don't do that anymore."

            "Um . . . what if I went with him?"

            Gohan looked over his shoulder to Videl, who had stayed close to him since they reached the Lookout.  He could feel a blush coming on at the thought of a year with her.  Alone.  He shook his head, "I don't think that'd be such a good idea.  I mean, the Time Chamber is really . . ."

            "Well, I for one think it is a fabulous idea!" Chichi exclaimed.

            As a child Gohan had learned to be wary of his mother whenever she thought something to be a good idea.  There were double meaning when she was involving herself in his life, "Mom!  This isn't your decision!  Videl can't go in there with me."

            "And why not!?" Videl grabbed Gohan's black tunic and pulled him towards her, "If you need someone to be in there with you, then why can't that be me?"

            _Because I don't want to think of what could happen if the two of us were alone, with no restrictions, for over three hundred days.  Gohan could feel how tempting the thought was.  In this one day he had realized, and accepted his feelings for Videl.  He just didn't want to ruin anything, "Videl . . . fine.  You can come with."_

            She could hardly believe he had said it, "Are you sure?"

            "No, but no one here will let me go in without someone who can also handle the stresses.  I suppose that leaves only you." _Of all the rotten luck.___

            Videl didn't think Gohan was entirely enthusiastic about their spending time together, even if it was a very long period of time.  Perhaps he wasn't as close to her as she thought, "Well, let's go then.  No point wasting time, right?"

            Gohan nodded.  His eyes swept through the Lookout.  He didn't remember where the Time Chamber resided.  Piccolo caught on and motion for the two to follow him.  After a brief walk, they came to a door.  Gohan looked to Videl, and swallowed.

            _It feels like I'm getting married!  I can't believe I agreed to this.  He grasped the handle and pulled it out.  Neither of them could see beyond the doorframe, "All right, let's go."_

            Piccolo watched the two teenagers step through and vanish.  The door clicked shut, and would not open again until their time had run out.  In his hand, Piccolo conjured a small hour glass.  Sand began to trickle from the top to the bottom.  It measured a twenty-four hour time span.

            That is how long the Earth had to survive.

            That is how long Gohan had.

**Author's Notes:**

            This changes nothing.  I am not going back full swing.  I had this chapter finished, so I thought I might as well post it (I actually have several done).  It's short, but it is also a set up chapter.  Most everything between everyone will happen next time.  However long that takes.

            Take care all.


	15. Chapter XIV: Friendships

**_Author's Notes:_****__**

**_            In your reviews, GIVE ME A RATING ON HOW I HAVE PORTRAYED THE MAIN DBZ CHARACTERS. Think of it as payment.  I am slightly disappointed that the initial posting of this chapter did not yield any said ratings.  I thought you guys cared.  The difference in this posting is that I HAVE REWRITTEN THE ENDING SECTION because I realized my sleep-devoid habits caused me to make the original version . . . too risqué._**

**Chapter XIV: Friendships**

Bulma had recovered from the initial shock of Gohan's revelation. Though she knew he wouldn't lie, Bulma didn't believe Vegeta to be dead. Chichi sat off in a corner. Bulma sat down next to her, "Are you all right?"

"No. Both of us lost our husbands today. Only this is the third time for me. You'd think I would be used to it by now . . ."

She hated to see her friend so broken up. Bulma had been there for both times Goku had died. She pitied Chichi, but had secretly wished she never had to go through it. The strange thing was, Bulma didn't feel that bad. Did that make her some horrid person?

She rubbed Chichi's shoulder, "Well . . . we _will_ see both of them again someday." Neither of them needed to talk about this, "So, why did you want Gohan to take Videl with him into the Time Chamber? That would be a bad idea to me."

Chichi's mood brightened, "Don't you get it? Gohan is just as thickheaded as Goku! He needed a push in the right direction, so that's what I did with Gohan. Videl will make a perfect wife for him!"

The starry eyed smile on Chichi's face was both warming and terrifying to Bulma. Light footsteps drew their attention back to the building atop the Lookout. Piccolo stepped out from the shadows, holding a small hourglass up. He set it down on the tiled floor.

"They're in."

* * *

Videl marched out into the endless white expanse of the Time Chamber. Though she couldn't see him, Videl could feel him. Cupping her hands to her face, Videl screamed, "Son Gohan, come back here right now!"

A streak of golden light filled the sky, and a moment later Gohan touched down several feet away from her. His Super Saiyan three transformation seemed to get stranger and stranger every day. Most likely due to his normal hair continuing to grow out.

Gohan blinked, "Videl, you can't keep interrupting me. I have to train!"

"Do you think I don't know that!? Gohan, I am sick and tired of just waiting here for you. All you do is show up with a beaten body, ask for food, and go straight to bed. You aren't even there when I wake up in the morning! You never take any time to talk to me."

_I really don't need this right now,_ "Videl, I'm sorry, but I came here to train. No one would let me in if I didn't bring you along! This is something I have to do. I didn't plan anything other than intense training while being here. I don't mean to neglect you, but there are more important things going on."

Her eye twitched for a moment, but Videl showed no sadness. She crossed her arms, "Not even to spend five minutes alone with me?" This was probably the most she had seen him for the last few days since they had entered.

"I have to train." Gohan answered quickly.

They stared at each other for another minute. Videl's eyes burned. She gave a slight nod, and walked back to the chamber entry. Gohan didn't like just ignoring her, but he really did need to train. He had to prepare himself for Buu. Gohan shot back into the outer reaches of the Time Chamber. With a short power up, he continued his training.

* * *

If the thought of Goku undergoing this had angered Vegeta; he being trapped before the Elder Kai was even more maddening. The Kai sat across from Vegeta, who sat cross legged, holding his hands straight out. His posture was interrupted every now and then by bursts of laughter as he read some magazine stored between his legs.

Vegeta felt his eye twitch. He couldn't take much more of this. Goku and the two Kais were off to the side, watching him. Nothing had ever been as embarrassing to Vegeta as this ordeal. It had started with the Elder Kai walking around him in circles, emitted strange . . . clouds in his path. Then he stopped, and ordered, _ordered,_ the prince to be seated.

If only Vegeta's pride didn't demand he follow through with his word, the Saiyan would have snapped the old man's neck. The Kai never took any notice of the prince's discomfort. He was content with reading his magazines while doing nothing.

"How much longer will this torture last?"

"Oh . . . twenty hours I should say." The Elder Kai turned a page, "We only just started the crucial parts of the ceremony. You must have patience."

"Twenty hours!? This is insane; you aren't doing anything!"

He turned another page, "The effects of the ceremony will become noticeable soon. You will just have to wait."

* * *

Buu felt lost. He had never been free before, nor had there never been someone there to tell him what to do. Below him he could see a city full of people trying to go about their lives. Bibidi had told Buu to destroy, and Babadi had told him to kill, but there was no reason to do that now. Buu felt bored.

A faint smell of something sweet caught him. Buu's gaze drifted back to the city to see a large cake shop. He smiled, "Ohhh! Buu like sweet, sweet cakes." He darted downward, touching the ground with the grace of an ice skater.

The store clerk blinked as he watched Buu enter, and begin to eat everything in sight. He walked around the counter and poked the pink man's shoulder, "Excuse me . . . sir, but you have to pay for those."

Buu stopped halfway through eating a pie, "Pay?" Crumbs flew from his mouth as he spoke.

"Yes, with money."

"Money?"

"Yes, money. Don't tell me you don't have any."

Buu glanced down at the pie and back up at the clerk, "What money look like?"

"For the love of . . ." The clerk went back to the cash register, opened it, and produced a twenty zenny bill. He handed it to Buu, "It looks like this! Now, do you have any, or will I have to call the police?" As Buu examined the green piece of paper, it suddenly occurred to the clerk that he looked very familiar.

Buu smiled, "Buu can make!" The antennae on his head swung forward and pointed towards the top of the counter. With a burst of pink energy, a neat pile of bills appeared on the surface.

The clerk, whose eyes had gone wider than quarters, creeped to the counter, and picked up one of the bills. He swallowed a lump in his throat, "Th-they're all twenties!! There's got to be at least three thousand dollars here!"

"That enough?" Buu shoved several muffins into his gaping mouth.

"Enough? That's enough to buy pretty much everything here."

Buu grinned and grabbed as much as he could. With a happy smile and a few laughs, he walked out of the store. The clerk could only stare back and forth between the door and the pile of money. Then it hit him; "Oh my god . . . that was him! It was the guy from the tournament!" He half leaped over the counter and grabbed a phone, dialing the number for the police.

* * *

The emptiness of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber crackled as Gohan sped through it as fast as he could. No matter how hard he tried, Gohan just couldn't sense her. Why had Videl run off like that? It didn't make any sense to him. He hadn't seen her for nearly three weeks, and he was worried. More than he had ever been in his life.

Gohan set back down on the floor and cried out, "Videl!!?" No answer. _Where the hell could she be? You would think that in an infinitely flat, white room I could see her easily._

The first day Gohan had gone back and didn't see her, it wasn't a big deal. She could have just been out training. The second day he didn't see her, Gohan became apprehensive. It wasn't like her not to be around, and he couldn't sense her energy. The third day had been hell. He spent it searching for her, but to no avail. Videl had vanished. She couldn't have left the room as the door is sealed shut until the full year is over.

"Videl!!"

_"What do you want?"_

Gohan spun around as he heard her disembodied voice. He still could see or sense her. _When the hell did she learn to do that trick? _"Videl, please come out. I've been worried sick about you."

_"Why should you be? You didn't care for weeks about whether or not I was around. Do you know how it feels to be ignored like that when there's no one else around?"_

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want . . ." Gohan stopped as he felt the air become denser an electrified. While he couldn't know where Videl's voice was coming from, he knew it wasn't behind him. They were beginning to move into the outer reaches of the Chamber where the conditions became worse and more hostile, "Videl, you have to come back. It isn't safe out here!"

_"Don't tell me what to do!"_

"Videl? Videl!?" She had left again. Gohan felt his hand tremble. Videl was strong, but these areas wreaked havoc with one's body. He had difficulty going long periods of time in such a place, and Videl wouldn't last.

* * *

Buu didn't mind the masses of people staring at him. What he did mind was the screaming and wailing and running away. He also hated the strange sounds coming from the floating metal things following him. With a satisfied smile, Buu popped the last cake into his mouth. Delicious.

"You will stop this instant, and place your hands over your head!" One of the blue men yelled.

Buu, as he always did, ignored him. He was more concerned with finding more sweets.

"I said stop!" More of the blue men appeared. This time they wore funny masks and held up large black things in their hands, "You are under arrest for the murder of the citizens present at the World Martial Arts Tournament!"

Buu stopped, "What's 'arrest'?"

That was an unexpected question, "Huh? Well . . . it means you will be put in jail for the crimes you committed."

"What's 'jail'?"

"It's a hole to put scum like you in!"

"Scum?" Buu turned a shade redder, "Buu no like you." One of the yellow gloves clenched into a chubby fist.

"Let him have it!" Every officer in the area opened fire and pummeled Buu with as much ammunition as they had. Once the barraged ceased, they waited for the dust and smoke to clear. Some of the officers had begun to give themselves high-fives, and hoots of joy. They had killed the monster of the tournament.

"You . . . hurt . . . Buu!"

Everyone jumped back as they beheld a melted version of the chubby pink creature. Buu huffed, and his body regained its normal composure. He glared at the police, "Buu make you all dead!" In a massive backhand, Buu let loose his power, spraying outward in a yellow arc.

Buildings and trees were blown to splinters as the energy wave cut through the city. Buu's fierce gaze scanned the ravaged landscape. He had wiped out over three-fourths of the island with that blast. That should have meant something to him, but it didn't. Buu didn't feel anything. It confused him.

One way or another, Buu knew he should have felt something.

A rumble coursed through Buu's belly, reminding him of his plight. Buu smiled again, "Oh yes; Buu hungry. Buu want candy!" Turning around, Buu spotted the remainder of the police picking themselves off the ground.

His antennae flipped forward, "You . . . turn into chocolate!"

* * *

Piccolo nearly retched his innards at the images of Buu's wanton destruction. The thing was a child, through and through. It became angry when threatened, but happy the next instant when it found something it liked. A child, and it was going to kill them all.

_Some warrior.__ I wouldn't be able to lift a finger against this evil._

He stepped away from the edge of the Lookout. While Piccolo did not claim to be Guardian of the Earth any longer, he lived with Dende as a guide of sorts. Having undergone two distinct fusions with other Namakians, Piccolo had much to teach the young Guardian.

Dende picked up on his friend's darkened mood, "I know. Buu stands unmatched for now. Until Gohan's training is complete, it will be like this. I'm not sure the Earth will live out this day." Dende's fingers tightened around the staff he held.

"Do not think to blame yourself. There are many roles a Guardian may choose. I choose the warrior, but you have taken the path of a healer. It is as noble as fighting. You shouldn't think yourself so weak."

"Oh . . . thank you, Piccolo." _He _must_ be reading my mind. A trick off a Nail I suppose._

* * *

Videl's eyes opened slowly. Her entire body felt sore. She pushed herself up, surprised to find white sheets falling from her shoulders. She was back at the building inside the Time Chamber. She still wore her clothes from earlier; evidence from the burns and marrs of the intense environment in the distance.

A stifled groan made her jump. Videl craned her head to see Gohan, battered, bruised, and resting against one of the walls. He looked so tired. She slid her legs over the side of the bed and winced as she stood up. Wobbling, Videl walked over to Gohan and knelt in front of him.

Gripping the top of his shoulders, Videl whispered, "Gohan?"

He came too slowly. Then his eyes shot wide open when he saw Videl's face. Gohan's arms swept around and ensared her in a crushing hug. She felt his tears touch her neck, "Videl! I'm so glad you're all right! I'm so . . . I'm sorry . . ."

That didn't feel right. Videl pushed him back, "Gohan, did you get all these injuries from coming after me?" He nodded. Hindsight kicked in, and Videl felt her face flush in shame, "No. I'm the one who is sorry. I can't believe I did something like that. I was just . . ."

"What? You can tell me." Gohan reached up and caressed her check. The action surprised them both.

"I was angry. We had . . . well, we shared such a wonderful moment in the garden, and then suddenly you're all closed up and ignoring me. I mean, we're in this together, and you do nothing but train and avoid me."

He understood. _I'm as thick headed as my dad,_ "I am sorry, Videl." His hand moved the back of her head. He pulled her back into a hug, "I just . . . was a little scared. Everything happened so fast once Buu appeared. When my mom urged you to go into the chamber with me, I realized that we would be all alone and . . ."

Videl glanced over and saw him blushing. She gave a grin he couldn't see, "You perverted hentai."

"What!?" Gohan pulled back to stare at her, "Videl, I didn't mean-" She was laughing. Worse; she was teasing him again. "I didn't find it that funny." He pouted.

"I did." She ran her fingers through his long hair, "It seems like something bad has to happen for us to be together like this. Well . . . at least something bad to us." She measured a strand out to five inches, "You really do need a hair cut."

_We go from a tender moment to hair?_ "I'll let you cut it. As long as you don't give me some bizarre style, that is." They stood up, but Gohan didn't move, "Videl, I promise to spend more time with you."

"Not good enough."

"What do you mean by that?"

Videl took a step away from him, "I would like to train with you. Like before the tournament began. I . . . I wouldn't want to be in your way all the time, but I would like you to keep training with me for a few days a week. It's something to do other than share the same boring conversations over and over again."

Training with Videl would slow him down, considerably, but the thought was also alluring. They had shared some good times those two weeks. He laughed, "This feels like that talk we had after your first flying lessons." Videl gave him a smile, "All right. We'll train together, and we'll spend time together."

Videl fell forward, wrapping her arms around him, "Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

Pride be damned. Vegeta howled as he stood up, his fists shaking in humiliated rage. The Elder Kai snorted, "It seems that patience is something not easily had for Saiyans."

"I will suffer this humiliation no further! What have you done these past hours? Nothing!! You haven't done one damned thing but sit there and laugh like the idiot you are!"

Goku rushed out from the shade of a nearby tree and placed himself at Vegeta's side, "Hey, calm down! Vegeta, you're better than this."

"Shut up Kakkarot!" Vegeta's fist flew through the air, sending a massive shockwave at his fellow Saiyan. Goku managed to hold his ground, but just barely. The prince turned his gaze back on the Kai, "What do you have to say for yourself, _clown!?"_

The Elder Kai only blinked, "Why don't you try powering up a bit? See how foolish I really am."

Vegeta growled his distaste, but humored the self proclaimed god. He cried out, and raised his energy. It came as always, but differently this time. The energy was not the steady, engrossing buildup the Saiyan had always known.

It was a raging flood.

His power erupted outwards faster than he could control. Goku had withstood the first assault, but couldn't stand against this. Anything not firmly held down flew away in the mighty storm that was Vegeta.

He hadn't been prepared for that. Vegeta halted the power increase as quickly as it had begun. He stared at his unclenched hands, "Where . . . did all _that_ come from?"

"Where do you think!?" A somewhat muffled voice shouted. The Elder Kai roughly pushed Goku off of him, huffing and puffing his hate for the manners of younger people. He grinned once he saw Vegeta's perplexed face, "It may not seem like I'm doing anything, but I am. I am manipulating you energy, channeling it in ways that will yield greater strengths than before. A little trick I picked up an eon ago."

The Kai walked back to Vegeta and sat down as though nothing had happened, "Now then, are we going to continue?"

His power was much greater than it had been earlier. It was a cheat, though. He did not earn it. Brief images of Bulma and Trunks crossed his mind. Goku was not worth swallowing his pride for, but they were. He sat down, "Finish it."

* * *

The cheers and hooting of joy and salvation were music to the hero's ears. Hercule proudly walked out of his personal training complex and raised his hand in a victory sign, "People of the city, I am back! Having recovered from the pains from the Cell Games, I, Hercule, will hunt down this _Majin Buu_ and I will _kill_ him!" The other hand shot up, mimicking the first.

Hefting his large duffle bag, Hercule strutted his way through the crowd to his personal transport, shaking hands of random people along the way. _It's no big deal, really. As long as I give them some hope, they all might hold on long enough for one of those magicians to show up. Well . . . either that or I give that Buu a few of the toys I'm packing._ Hercule chuckled.

He stopped and the Hovercopter and turned back to the people, "Stay strong, and get the victory party ready, because I will teach that rookie the meaning of the word: _PAIN!"_ With one last pose, Hercule boarded the vehicle, and took off to the skies.

* * *

(Author's Note:  This is a different section

than what you may have already read.)

            Videl growled as she struggled back to her feet.  Not too far away, Gohan laughed.  It may not have been the smartest thing to do, but he found the whole situation funny.  He shook his head, "If you keep attacking aggressively like that, you'll always end up leaving yourself vulnerable to counterattacks."

            "It doesn't help that you're a lot stronger than me."

            "Actually, I've been keeping myself down to your level.  Then again, I have been doing this for a lot longer than you." He crouched down, "Ready for another round?"

            "Why don't you attack _me?_  That way if I get hurt, I can always blame you."

            Gohan blinked in shock, "Videl, you know I'd never-" He was cut short as she charged forward with a powerful punch meant to take him out cold.  Gohan however had half expected this and brought both his arms up to block it.

            She surprised him.  Instead of following through with the punch, Videl let her momentum carry her forward, her arm passing to the side, and slammed a knee into Gohan's exposed belly.  He hunched over from the pain, and Videl then brought her hand down and hit him in the back.

            Shakily, Gohan sputtered, "Ouch." He rolled over, staring up at a very satisfied young woman.

            "You're really naïve, you know that?" She lay down next to him, staring up at the white sky. "I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?" She asked.

            "Not really, but you sure did surprise me." Gohan rolled over, moving closer to Videl.  He also stared up, "You know, you really are improving a lot.  You have to be at least five times strong now then when we were at the tournament."

            "That seems like such a long time ago, but outside it's only been half a day.  Every day I'm amazed by this place." Videl shifted herself over so she could rest her head on Gohan's chest.  He lifted his left arm, and then placed it around her.

            Their relationship had progressed since the day they had reconciled.  Gohan found himself enjoying Videl's company a little too much.  Every time she was around he felt flushed, and a little nervous.  It never showed, but he knew that she could see it.  She was such a tease.

            Videl felt Gohan shuffle slightly.  She placed her hand on him and pushed up.  Leveling her face with his, she asked, "What's wrong?"

            _What is wrong?  I don't know.  That's actually true.  I don't__ know.  Gohan placed his other hand on the base of her neck, "Nothing.  Nothing at all." Then he did something neither of them expected._

            He kissed her.


	16. Chapter XV: Everything Changes

**Chapter XV:  Everything Changes**

            Piccolo did not like what he perceived below.  Hercule was a very unwise being if he thought he could buy time.  Unwise, but it certainly was brave.  The pink creature still wandered about in the unharmed parts of the city, and had yet to attack.  One day had almost passed, and then Gohan would be ready.

            He walked back to the main building, where everyone was still together.  Chichi had calmed down and gotten over the shock of Goku's disappearance, and Bulma was playing with her son.  Krillin, 18, and Marron were off to the side having a quiet little discussion.  Waiting wasn't easy for anyone.

            Krilling put his daughter down as he saw Piccolo walking towards them, "Any news?"

            "Buu hasn't attacked again since his first assault on the city.  Unfortunately, Hercule has decided to take matters into his own hands, and he is hunting Buu."

            "What!?  That oaf is going to get himself killed." Krillin crossed his arms and frowned, "I wish Videl hadn't gone in there so she could slap some sense into him."

            "Nothing we can do about that now." Bulma said, "I don't think that stubborn man would have listened to her anyway.  So thickheaded."

            "He isn't as bad as he seems.  He believes he can buy some time, knowing we will eventually step in."

            Marron pulled on Krillin's leg, "Daddy, is Hercule the ass you talk about?"

            Everyone gasped at the language the child had used.  18 stormed forward and placed her hands on her hips, "Marron!  Where did you learn such language?"

            "But that's what daddy says all the time." She said innocently.

18's eye twitched as she glared at her husband.  Krillin held his hands up in defense, "I slipped when I saw him on the television!  Oh, come on 18, it was an honest mistake."

            "You think teaching our daughter such language is an honest mistake!?" 18's hand came around and smacked Krillin hard in the back of the head.  She then picked up Marron and walked over to Bulma and Chichi, complaining that her husband was too insensitive.

            Piccolo stared down on his friend, "I take it that you made a pretty large error there."

            "Oh," Krillin snorted, "What gave that away?" He sat down cross legged and stared up, "I think I've been around Goku too much in my life.  Some of him seems to have rubbed off on me."

            "Pity it wasn't strength." The Namekian jibed.

            "You're _such_ a comedian.  Why don't you go start a night club?" Krillin pouted.

*                                  *                                  *

            Gohan yawned as he woke up from another restless night of sleep.  Only a month or so remained of his time in this place.  He couldn't sleep; always thinking about the upcoming battle he would have to fight.  Gohan truly hated fighting, but like his father, he always rose to the occasion when there was need.

            He glanced over to his left and noticed Videl wasn't there.  After so many months together, they had started to share a bed together, but nothing more than that.  She said she enjoyed the warmth.  _I don't understand why women want to be warm so much.  Even my mom always complains she's cold._  For once, he almost wished one of his parents were here to keep him in line.

            Pulling on his battered black outfit, Gohan glanced around.  His heightened senses could smell something cooking.  He walked out of the room and saw Videl busy with preparing their breakfast.  He smiled, "I thought I was supposed to cook today."

            "I know you haven't been sleeping well.  I thought you'd enjoy the extra hour."

            "Thanks." He sat down at the small table, "Do you want to train today?"

            Shaking her head, Videl said, "No.  I think I'll just watch." She set down a large bowl of rice and joined him on the opposing side of the table.

            "Videl, why are you pushing me away?  It feels like the opposite of when we first came here."

            She cast her eyes down, "We have to leave soon.  I know you've improved a great deal, but you really do need more time.  I don't want to return and find out we're short changed." _And all this time with you would have meant nothing._

            "I understand." Gohan decided to change the subject, as neither of them needed to dwell on thoughts of Buu, "Let's eat."

*                                  *                                  *

            Hercule's Hovercopter set down on the roof of his mansion.  He had flown all over the city, but hadn't seen or heard of Majin Buu since the attack.  The creature had vanished.  Hercule didn't mind that, as he had started to kick himself for ever thinking of going after that thing.

            He decided that a snack would calm him down.  Entering the main building, Hercule walked to the kitchen.  None of his servants were here, so he could enjoy a bit of peace and quiet as he ate.  The best part of being the Martial Arts Champion of the world was that he could afford anything he wanted.  And so, Hercule wondered what he would have.

            Now in the hall connecting to the main kitchen, Hercule began to hear sounds.  Chomping, slurping, and biting.  His temper rose, _There is someone in _my_ home!?  Well, they're gonna get it for breaking and entering the house of the greatest fighter this world has ever seen._

            Creeping to the door, Hercule readied himself for the attack.  With a heave, he knocked the door off its hinges and charged in.  He cried out, "You're going to get it now you . . . miserable . . . little . . . oh." His entire body trembled in fear as he stared at the unthinkable.

            Majin Buu, in his kitchen, enjoying his food.  Buu looked up and stared, "Who you?"

            _Think Hercule.  Think, think, think!_ "Oh, I'm just a . . . well, I live here." Buu shrugged and grabbed a frozen chicken.  Not caring how cold it was, he threw the entire bird in his mouth and chewed away at the meat and the bone.  For some reason, it was the most frightening thing Hercule had ever seen.

            Buu swallowed the last bit and said, "This no good.  Buu want candy, and chocolate!" He turned his gaze back to Hercule, smiling as an idea formed in his small mind.

            Hercule caught on, "Wait!  I'm . . . I'm no chef, but I can claim to be a pretty decent cook if you give me a chance.  I could, uh, make you some cake!"

            "Buu like cake!  Ok!"

            Not wanting to upset it, Hercule ran to the nearest cabinet and grabbed a cake mix.  He moved over to the sink; pickin up eggs, oil, and pans along the way.  Carefully, he opened the door below the sink, and grabbed a bottle of rat poison.  _Heh, bottle of this stuff should do the trick._

*                                  *                                  *

            Goku growled as he finally gave up counting stray clouds in the sky.  It had ended somewhere around one thousand.  He glanced over to Vegeta, who had decided to calmly wait out the remainder of the power raising.  The Supreme Kai and Kabito stood next to him, their eyes having not left the Elder Kai since Vegeta had powered up.

            "I still do not sense anything different.  We all saw it with our own eyes; Vegeta's strengthened power.  However, I can not sense the change."

            "All that is important is that it _is_ happening." The Shin said to Kabito, "Vegeta will have little trouble dealing with Buu after this." He looked over to Goku, "I wish we were able to send you with him, Goku.  Your added power would be of great help."

            "Yeah, but I'm unable to ever return to Earth in this state.  It wouldn't bother me as much if I could at least see what was going on."

            The Elder Kai picked up on their conversation. "Why didn't you just ask?" He held his hand up, and a crystalline ball materialized.  It floated towards the three, and set down in the grass.  An image appeared of Buu, with Hercule, eating cake.

            Goku blinked, "Wow, neat trick.  Huh?  What's Buu doing _there?_"

*                                  *                                  *

            Hercule didn't consider himself an especially bright person.  Battle strategy was about all he was good for.  However, when something ingests about four bottles worth of poison, you would think they'd be dead by now.

            He offered the last cake he had to Buu, "I'm afraid that's all I have, Mr. Buu."

            Buu accepted it, "That's okay." He threw the entire thing in his mouth.

            _Uh, make that five bottles of poison.  I don't have any left!_ "Uh, Buu?  Might I ask you a question?"

            Buu sucked the frosting and crumbs off his pudgy gloved hands, "Okay!"

            "Well, um . . . why did you kill everyone earlier?"

            Buu stopped a moment, "Bibidi tell Buu to destroy . . . and . . . Babadi tell Buu to kill."

            "Who are they?"

            "Buu's masters."

            "And where are they?"

            ". . . dead."

            Now he was getting somewhere.  Taking a risk, Hercule placed his hand on Buu's arm, "Now Buu, if they're both gone then why are you doing what they told you?  It isn't right to kill people and destroy things."

            "No?"

            "No." Hercule shook his head, "You can find other things to do besides killing.  Why . . . you could maybe become a martial artist like me!  Get some friends who enjoy doing what you do."

            Buu turned his head downwards, "You say Buu bad?"

            _Uh, oh.  Tight spot here.  What should I say?_ "You've only done some bad things.  Why, the ones who told you to do them are the bad ones."

            "You Buu's friend?"

            The question surprised Hercule.  This thing wasn't really all that bad.  He just needed some guidance, that's all.  He nodded, "Sure thing, Buu.  I'll be your friend."

            Buu stood up, "Then, Buu kill no more.  Buu be good!" He embraced Hercule in a bear hug.

            Hercule smiled through the discomfort, _Ha!  I did it!  I didn't have to fight him, or kill him.  All the guy needed was a friend._  When Buu set him down, Hercule thought of an idea, "How about we go out and tell everyone the good news?  We can explain what happened and . . ."

            A shattering noise came from outside.  Hercule frowned, and went to investigate.  Buu followed him.  As they left the kitchen, both could hear hushed voices down the hall.

            "Hurry up will you!?  Just grab the stuff, and lets go."

            "Quiet!  I'm going as fast as I can."

            Hercule peered around a corner and saw two masked men loading up two bags with his possessions.  He walked into sight and yelled, "What the hell do you think you are doing in _my_ home!?" Buu followed right behind him.

            The taller of the two pulled a handgun out, "Oh shit, he's here!  Wait a sec . . . it's that creature!"

            "What's that thing doing here with Mr. Satan?"

            Hercule spat just before their feet, "Turning over a new leaf, that's what.  Now I suggest you empty those sacks and run."

            The first burglar had a different idea, "I'll bet if we kill them both, we can become heroes.  Defeat the pink monster, and kill the traitor!" He leveled the gun at Hercule's chest, who had suddenly realized the danger.  The thief grinned, "All too perfect." He pulled the trigger.

            Buu blinked as he felt and saw warm red liquid splash across his chest and face.  Hercule slumped back against him, and onto the floor.  Buu knelt down, his eyes wide with fear.  He poked Hercule, "Friend?  Friend!?"

            The second thief pulled out an uzi, "Now for the other one."

            Buu felt himself shuddering as he placed his hand on Hercule's chest.  A light aura enveloped the body, and then stopped.  Buu stood up, and began to stumble towards the door to the outer yard.  Hercule sat straight up, wondering what had happened.  He glanced down on his chest, "Buu, you healed me!"

            The two masked men ignored Hercule, "Take this freak!" They opened fired, filling the back of Buu with holes.  Hercule wasted no time in leaping up and attacking.  He first drop kicked the man who had shit him.  Then he gave a roundhouse to the other, grabbed him, and threw him into his partner.  Both stayed on the ground, out cold.

            Hercule turned to see Buu leave the house.  He chased after him, "Buu, wait!"

            Buu ignored the cried behind him.  Puffs of smoke began to seep out of him.  When Hercule showed up next to him, Buu squeaked, "Run.  Get . . . away.  Now!"

            "Buu, it's all right!  You healed me, see?  I'm all right now."

            Buu didn't listen.  He couldn't stand the evil he felt inside him, coming out.  With a howl, Buu screamed his rage and hatred to the world.  The ground shook as dark purple gas spewed out of his body.  Buu kept screaming until he became winded, and sat down.

            Hercule was quick to his side, "Are you all right?  What happened?"

            "No . . ." Buu looked up to see the purple clouds begin to take shape, "Bad Buu!"

*                                  *                                  *

            Piccolo's lower lip trembled as he felt the second Buu take form.  Krillin mimicked his expression perfectly, "Just what the hell is going on down there?  How can there be _two_ of them?"

            "It could have been a situation similar to what I went through." Piccolo regained his composure as he tried to make sense of everything, "There could have been two originally.  One good, the other evil."

            "Oh, that's reassuring."

*                                  *                                  *

            Hercule backed away as he could see Buu's anger steam out of him.  The purple Buu hung in the sky, checking its body thoroughly as a cat would clean its fur.  Then it began to perform a series of kicks and punches.  Buu ground himself, spreading his legs apart in anticipation.

            "Buu, what's going on?"

            "Get away!  Bad Buu bad!"

            A grin spread on the purple Buu's face as it looked down on the two weaker beings.  He didn't care for the man, but his other half was another issue.  The new Buu spun around to face himself, "You die now." With a burst of speed, the dark Buu slammed himself down on top of Buu.

            Hercule dove behind a rock as the battle began.  When he looked over, a horrifying scene greeted him.  The two Buus fought at blinding speed, each one scoring a hit after the other.  His fear became too much, and Hercule quickly hid himself again.

            Buu reeled from a strong kick by the dark Buu.  He bounced off the ground and rocketed upwards.  He stopped abruptly as the purple Buu appeared above him.  It sneered, "Pinky slow.  Too weak for own good." With a sharp kick, he sent Buu flying.  He gave chase, rounding Buu and beating on him as he flew.

            Buu's glove came around and shot a ki blast at his attacker.  The dark Buu dodged, flying higher.  Buu placed himself back on the ground, now infuriated at the stronger adversary.  He had to end this now.  The small pink antennae flipped forward, "You turn into chocolate!"

            The pink energy beamed lanced out at the dark Buu.  It smiled, and drew in a deep breath.  As the beam closed in, the Buu blew out his lungs, forcing it to change course and back at the pink Buu.  He tried to run, but the beam struck him.  A poof of cloud covered the area, and then vanished to reveal a Buu shaped piece of chocolate candy.

            The dark Buu set down and picked up the sweet morsel.  With one swallow, he devoured himself.

            Then the rush came.

*                                  *                                  *

            Everyone looked over to the edge of the Lookout as they heard Piccolo and Krillin cry out.  Krillin shook his head, "No, no, no!  This can't be happening.  One Buu eats the other and now he's getting _stronger!?_"

            "This is insane.  I don't know if Gohan will be able to beat him now.  Where is all that power coming from?" Then the Namekian blinked.  He felt and saw Buu moving.  It was happy.  He could feel the sheer joy radiating off the creature.

            Krillin retched as he felt what happened next.  Buu's energy flashed outwards, and incinerated the remains of Satan City.  Anyone who had initially survived was now dead.  He sat down, "This can't be happening.  Gohan isn't due out for another two hours!"

            Piccolo blinked.  His body trembled as he moved away from the edge of the Lookout.

            "Piccolo?" Krillin asked, "What's wrong?"

            Piccolo's answer came as a scream, "He knows we're here!"

The Majin Buu Saga concludes with **Hell on Earth - Parts I & II**


	17. Chapter XVI: Hell on Earth

            I am sorry for the long delay.  A combination of my previous harddrive crashing, and a very annoying writer's block is responsible for this.  Fortunatley, I am now past this and I am well on the way to completing **Part II**, which I think you will all either hate or enjoy.

            . . . or maybe enjoy and just hate me.

**Chapter XVI: Hell on Earth - Part I**

            For what seemed an eternity, it had finally ended.  Vegeta stood up, ready to test his new powers.  The Elder Kai retreated to where Goku, Shin, and Kabito stood.  They sat down, waiting for Vegeta to being.  The Saiyan Prince calmed himself.  Mentally, he prepared his body for the onrush of power.

            "Just do that thing when you become a Super Saiyan, and it should come right out."

            Vegeta gave a nod, and began his power up.  He triggered his ascension to the legendary warrior, and felt a grand rush of pure energy.  Only, there was no brilliant light.  His hair, his eyes, his body underwent no changes.  Vegeta's confusion became lost in the swelling of power that he felt within.  Within moments, he reached his peak.

            Goku whistled as Vegeta calmed down, "I can't believe what I'm sensing.  Vegeta, that's incredible!"

            "Yes." Shin agreed, "With such strength you should have little difficulty defeating Majin Buu."

            "I . . . I'm not even a Super Saiyan and I'm _this powerful?" Vegeta again called out his transformation, determined to see what his limits were._

            It wouldn't come.

            Vegeta grimaced in concentration as he tried again and again.  He glare turned to the Kais, "Why can't I bring out my true power?"

            "As I said before, I manipulate and change your energy in order to increase it.  What you have there _is your Super Saiyan power, only changed."_

            Goku began to edge away from the three Kais.  Vegeta howled and roared his anger, making them jump back in fear.  He began to stomp his way towards them, "It is enough of a curse to carry power that isn't truly mine, but to have my birth right as an heir to the Saiyan race stolen from me!?  Damn you all!"

            Goku glanced down on the forgotten crystal ball, and blinked when it only showed the Lookout.  He called out, "Vegeta, wait!  Something's going on down on Earth."

            Vegeta halted his charge and joined Goku.  He frowned, "Where's Buu?  And where are all the others for that matter?  They're supposed to be on the Lookout, but I don't see them." His anger bled away as a quiet fear began to grip his heart.  Vegeta turned to Shin, "You, take me to Earth now."

            "Uh, very well." Shin took his place beside Vegeta and began to sense Earth's location.

            The Saiyan prince turned his eyes on the Elder Kai, "You and I shall have words when I return." Shin's eyes popped open as he found Earth, and the two vanished.

            Goku leaned in to the Elder Kai and whispered, "I think he hates you more now than he ever hated me."

*                                  *                                  *

            Vegeta squinted as the bright Earth sun blinded him.  He stood in an empty crater in the middle of one of the vast oceans.  No . . . there was something here once before.  Then it hit him; this had been the location of the World Tournament.  But it, and the rest of the city, was no more.

            "What happened here?"

            "I am not sure, Vegeta.  We neglected to watch the crystal ball as you neared the end of your training.  I can only surmise that Buu has taken to wanton destruction."

            Vegeta tried to sense out his mate, or anyone, but felt nothing.  Faint signatures of weakling humans were aplenty still, but he could not sense Buu nor any of the others.  That did not sit well with him.  Vegeta turned to the Supreme Kai, "Give me my Saiyan armor, and then you may leave.  I will take care of everything from here."

            Shin nodded.  He held out his hand and hastily materialized a new set of clothing identical to what Vegeta had been wearing.  With his presence no longer needed, Shin gave a nod of respect and vanished.

            Vegeta took in his surroundings and quickly determined the way to the Lookout.  He powered up, and shot into the sky.

*                                  *                                  *

            Videl walked out of the bedroom to find Gohan standing erect, and staring at the door.  He had been doing this for the past two days, and it unnerved her.  She wrapped herself around his left arm, "Gohan, its late.  Just come back to bed.  You know I can't sleep anymore without you there."

            Gohan didn't avert his eyes for a moment, "I keep getting these flashes.  It's as though I can sense something beyond to door, but maybe the time difference is interfering.  Videl . . . I think something terrible has happened."

            "Do you want to leave now?" Videl leaned over and rested her head on him.

            "No." His eyes glanced over to the giant hour glasses that marked the passage of time in this place.  The sand was nearly run out, "Our time left here doesn't amount to much outside.  We should use these last days, not waste them prematurely."

            He let Videl drag him back to the bed, "You want to train together for the rest?  Help improve my form and technique?"

            "Sure, sure.  Just get back in here.  I'm tired."

*                                  *                                  *

            Vegeta landed roughly on the top of the Lookout.  He still could not see or feel anything around.  As he walked closer to the main building, he noticed burns, holes, and cracks etched everywhere.  There had been a battle.  His pace quickened.

            _"Interesting."_             Vegeta halted before the entrance to the building when he heard the disembodied voice.  He had never heard it before, _"Gohan had told all the others you were dead.  I thought for sure I had killed you.  I wonder where you have been."_

            "Who are you?  Show yourself!"

            _"Now now, bad bad.__  No need for a temper here . . . Vegeta."_

            He recognized that childish talk; "Buu . . ." Even with his heightened Saiyan senses, Vegeta couldn't determine the location of the monster.

            _"Very good.__  You are a bold man, Saiyan prince, for coming here without powering up."_

            "Why don't you come out and see for yourself?"

            "Fine!!" Buu's pink fist shot out of the dark entry and rammed into Vegeta's right cheek.  Vegeta grabbed on to it with both hands and planted both legs firmly into the stoned floor of the Lookout.  The rest of Buu shot out and attacked Vegeta with a sweeping kick.

            Vegeta's left hand shot out and blocked the attack.  He then released Buu's arm with his other hand and shot out a beam of raw energy.  It blew through Buu's left shoulder and streaked out into the sky.  The monster retreated back, and quickly regenerated the wound.

            The Saiyan took this moment to reexamine his opponent.  Buu had changed a lot in just one day.  He was now thin, muscular, and adorned a white cape similar to Piccolo's.  His face was also thinner, with the antennae extending down to around a foot in length.  Not only that, but Buu's power had increased greatly.  Well over twice his previous strength.

            Vegeta rubbed the soreness out of his face, "Where did all this come from?"

            "This is most interesting.  You are far stronger than when I first faced you." Buu rolled his head around, stretching.  He grinned madly, "You could very well be my equal."

            "Where are my mate and son?"

            Buu laughed heartily, pating his trim stomach, "They are a part of me now.  You would be proud of your child.  He had quite the reservoir of energy to give me.  As did Goten, Piccolo, and Eighteen.  The power I have obtained is great indeed.  Though your mate made far better candy."

            Seeing his family a part of that vile creature infuriated Vegeta.  He rose his power, letting his anger diminish his limitations.  He gave Buu a stern look, "I shall kill you for this trespass."

            Buu brought a finger up and beckoned Vegeta, "Then try, mighty prince."

*                                  *                                  *

            Gohan grabbed Videl's fist and held it as he involuntarily spun to face the building within the Time Chamber.  Videl yelped from being dragged around, and then growled, "Damnit, I told you not to toy with me like this Gohan!"

            "Videl . . . I felt it again.  Something's going on out there." As hard as he tried, Gohan couldn't firmly grasp the power beyond the door.  He growled, "No use, this place is interfering too much.  We have to leave now!"

            Videl this time grabbed Gohan, "No.  Gohan, I don't sense anything.  There's no way Buu could know where the Lookout is.  If you _are_ sensing something . . . then maybe it is Buu and he's having his way with the planet.  But like you said; we can fix everything with the dragonballs.  There's no point in just running out there for nothing."

            Her words hurt in a way, but he knew they were true.  Gohan mentally reprimanded himself for suddenly freaking out.  He shouldn't trust what he felt in this place.  He turned back to her, "Sorry.  How about we finish up and take the rest of the night off?"

            Videl wrenched her hand out of his, "Yeah, sure.  Right after I kick your ass for playing with me again."

            "Huh!?" Gohan held his hands up, "Wait, Videl, I wasn't toying with you!  Honestly, I . . . ah!" He ducked and dodged as Videl came at him again with a renewed fury.

*                                  *                                  *

            Vegeta gasped as he flew through the Lookout and crashed onto the floor of the interior.  This damned place didn't seem to obey any form of the laws of the physical world.  Buu didn't seem to mind at all.  The darkened innards of the Lookout provided the perfect spot for him to hide and taunt the Saiyan.

            Blook flew from his mouth as he roared, "I shall not be made a mockery!"

            _"Poor poor prince.__  Lost with no one to hold his hand along the way."_

            Vegeta didn't know if he could maintain his mettle.  _This thing not only absorbed their powers, but their minds as well.  I can smell the Namekian's cunning in the cretin's speeches.  I can not afford to lose my temper at such petty words._  Vegeta pushed himself up and began to power up again.  He wished the golden aura of the Super Saiyan were with him to light his way.

            Buu pressed himself against a pillar as he watched Vegeta's strength increase.  It puzzled the creature.  _Will someone tell me where he is getting all this power?  At this rate he will__ be my equal.  It has only been a day, and already this Saiyan's strength nearly matches my own.  I must make sure to kill him and Gohan as quickly as possible.  This threat can not be allowed to exist._

            "I hope you don't bruise easily Buu!" Vegeta held a fisted hand high over himself, and encased it in a ball of white energy.  Buu frowned at the odd attack, seeing that such a mass would move very slowly.  The ball flashed, and streaks of light shot out in all directions, filling the great void of the Lookout.  Only these weren't made of light.

            Buu screamed as one of the beams lanced through the pillar and nearly cut him in half.  Vegeta threw himself forward, and placed a series of earth shattering punches onto Buu's head.  Phasing behind him, Vegeta followed up with a kick, sending Buu back up towards the main floor.

*                                  *                                  *

            Shin jumped up and shot a fist into the air, "Its working!  Vegeta is going to win!"

            "I'm not so sure about that."

            The Elder Kai glanced at Goku, "You see it too?"

            "What are you talking about?  Vegeta has clearly made contact with his attacks more than Buu has.  The outcome of the fight is obvious."

            "You're wrong." Goku pointed back to the crystal ball as Vegeta and Buu continued their battle back on the top, "I know Vegeta quite well.  He tends to deal as much raw damage from the onset as possible.  It burns through his energy, and usually his opponent's as well.

            "Buu is different.  His body can absorb the blows and take less damage.  Vegeta isn't catching on to this, and it will cost him in the end." Goku slammed a fist into the ground, causing the area to shake, "I can't believe I spaced off.  Everyone's gone, and Gohan is nowhere to be found.  Everything is riding on Vegeta."

            "You _could go to Earth and assist him, Goku."_

            Goku blinked.  _Me, go back to Earth? "But, Elder Kai, I am unable to return to the mortal world in this form ever again."_

            The Kai waved a hand, "Nonsense.  All that is required is for a still living being to give up their life in exchange for your own.  Granted that they know how to, of course."

            Goku shook his head, "I'd rather not if I didn't have to.  I've had enough second chances as it is."

*                                  *                                  *

            Vegeta howled, flashing forward and ramming Buu with a powerful punch.  Buu blanched for a moment, and then grinned.  His upper body stretched, wrapping around Vegeta in a tight grip.  The Saiyan prince snarled.  He tried to flex his power, tried to force the creature off of him.

            Buu laughed, "You'll make good candy.  Though I think your personality will bear sour sweets better." The antennae came around, and began to snap with pink energy.

            "You . . . will do _no such thing!_" Vegeta turned his head and widened his mouth in a scream.  Raw power seared out, cutting through Buu like the air and decapitating him.  Its body went lax, and Vegeta quickly removed himself.

            He cringed as Buu's hands groped around for his missing head.  Vegeta spit blood, "That's disgusting.  Doesn't a cretin even as low as you have a shred of self pride?"

            Buu halted his movements and flinched as a new head regenerated in place.  He grinned, "What's the point to life without a little fun."

            "There isn't much for yours since it won't last much longer!" The infamous grin of the Saiyan prince returned as he phased out.

            The creature's smile turned to a gnashing sneer as he jerked his head around, trying to determine Vegeta's location.  _Where is all this speed suddenly coming from?_ A fist burrowed into his right eye, and the foot sharply slammed his torso.  Vegeta released a flow of power directly into Buu, and let it explode.

            Buu's body erupted in light and dust.  Vegeta planted himself firmly on the ground as his opponent's remains stumbled backwards.  A mess of pink jelly lay scattered about the tiled floors of the Lookout.  The visuals were hardly what mattered.

            _What is this?  Where is all that energy coming from!?  I've unleashed everything I can into this thing__ and I have hardly dented it!  Vegeta picked his foot up and slammed it through the stone, "Stop mocking me, damn you!"_

            A sinister laugh came from everywhere around him.  The pits and pieces of Buu goo came to life, and flew to an area several meters before the lone warrior.  The throbbing puddle began to swirl, and the stretched up, taking on a humanoid form.  Buu's pants and cape took form, and his face became defined once again.

            Buu grabbed his right shoulder and began to rotate the arm, "Poor, foolish Vegeta.  All this time wasting his strength against an opponent who he can hardly hurt." Vegeta flinched at the words, "What do you think you've accomplished?  I have lost power, certainly, but you have wasted much of yours.

            "The knowledge that came with Piccolo's mind has been most useful.  He told me of how you fight.  Such rash, aggressive postures and attacks.  You expend much of your strength hoping to crush your enemies.  All I have done is use it against you.  You are now too weakened to pose a threat to me."

            Buu's hand came up, "Let me show you."

            The energy wave expanded and rushed out so fast that Vegeta hardly had time to raise his arms in defense.  The overwhelming force knocked him down, and he skidded across the surface of the Lookout.  He uncrossed his arms only to see Buu's face grinning down on him.

            "Peek-a-boo." Buu's stomach spilled down and wrapped itself around Vegeta.  The Saiyan struggled to break free, but this time found the hold too strong to break.  For a moment, Vegeta thought he could feel fear.  Buu laughed at the hatred that overcame him, "Scared?  You should be."

            Vegeta gasped as Buu's fist barreled down on his face.  Buu then brought the other down.  A steady pace picked up, with Vegeta crying out in pain, and Buu laughing throughout it all.

*                                  *                                  *

            Shin collapsed backwards as he witnessed Buu's torture of his one hope.  He shut his eye in disgrace, "I've failed.  Nothing can stop him now."

            Goku got to his feet and shook his fists in anger, "No!  I refuse to let it all end this way, and I refuse to allow Vegeta to die!" He turned to the Elder Kai, "Please, you said there was a way to send me back?  I've changed my mind; I want to fight."

            The Kai smiled, "So nice to once again see the vigor of a heroic man." He sat down cross legged, "Do not worry, this will require no effort on your part.  I shall cut what remains of my life, and I shall transfer that to you.  Once that is done, you will no longer be bound to the Other World."

            "No!  Elder Kai, you mustn't do such a thing!" Kabito looked ready to faint at the idea.

            "Your sentiment is greatly appreciated.  But I am old, and despite being a Kai I believe there are responsibilities we hold that go far above our immortal privilege.  Let the young live so that they may protect those that we are powerless to." His eyes closed, and his body crumpled to the ground.

            Goku felt a sudden rush go through him, and he looked up to see his halo fade away.  He lived, once again.  He bowed to the body of the Kai, "Thank you.  I won't let your sacrifice be in vain." Without wasting another word, Goku brought his hand up to his forehead, searched for Earth, and vanished.

            "Wait!" The Eldar Kai jumped up just as Goku's Instant Transmission carried him away.

            Both Shin and Kabito jumped backwards, "A ghost!"

            "Spare me!" The Elder Kai pushed himself back up to his feet, "Where else am I going to go?  I'm already in Other World!"

            "Oh." Shin blinked, "That . . . that does make sense, actually."

            "I can't believe he took off like that!  This new generation; they have strength, for sure, but not a wit to them.  Had he spared another second, I could have given him a useful tool to aid in his battle."

            "What instrument do you speak of, Elder Kai?" Kabito inquired.

            The Elder Kai flicked one of the two earrings he wore, "I don't suppose it matters now."

*                                  *                                  *

            Buu felt a wild thrill of using the greatly feared and respected Saiyan prince as a punching bag.  Vegeta's face lay in a small, cracked depression.  He was bloodied, bruised, and weary.  Buu felt invinclible.  Here a warrior had appeared with strength far greater than he should have possessed, and Buu had triumphed with overwhelming force.

            "I wonder what we should do next.  Do you have any-" Buu twitched as a new presence suddenly entered his mind.

            "Destructo Disc!"

            Buu withdrew from Vegeta and tried to move out of the way of the energy attack, which proved fruitless.  A circular disc of yellow energy cut through Buu at a diagonal, slicing off the monster's left arm and shoulder.  He flew to the side, stopping a short distance away.  Buu spared to time in regenerating his arm as he beheld his newest opponent.

            "Vegeta, are you all right?" Goku knelt down and studied the figure of his Saiyan kin.

            One of Vegeta's eyes opened, "Kakarott?  I'm almost glad to see you . . . but don't you dare lift one finger to help me up." Goku backed away as Vegeta pushed himself off the ground.  His eyes turned on Buu, "I hope you enjoyed that."

            He spoke to Goku while maintaining a watch on Buu, "How are you here?  You have already spent what time you had here."

            "The Elder Kai gave up his life and transferred it to me." Goku flexed his arms and legs as he began his transformation to the third level of Super Saiyan.

            Vegeta found himself basking in the familiar and warming glow that was his race's legacy.  He spat blood onto the floor, "I really do hate that miserable old Kai.  I still own him a reckoning once this thing is dead."

            Goku breathed as the final touches of the transformation finished.  Buu looked on with curiosity, _He isn't as strong as Vegeta, and considerably weaker than I, but I can feel from Piccolo's memory that this Goku is a considerable threat none the less._  Buu raised his hands and beckoned to his enemies, "Come to your deaths."

            Vegeta and Goku spared each other a glance, a knowing grin, and charged with the fury of the last of the pure blooded Saiyan race.

**Mild or heavy fans of Gundam please take a look at the newly posted Mobile Suit Gundam Destiny fanfic found in the "UC Gundam" section of "Anime."**


	18. Chapter XVII: The End of All Things

**Chapter XVII: Hell on Earth - Part II**

Shin felt even paler now than when Vegeta had been at Buu's mercy only minutes ago. Though the two Saiyans worked with extraordinary unison, Buu's speed and power did indeed prove to be their better. It would only be a matter of time before the creature went on the offensive.

"You said, honorable elder, that you had a tool to aid them in battle. What is it?" The Elder Kai pointed to his ear. Shin blinked, "I do not understand."

"The earrings. A Kai's earrings are an ancient for of magic. They are the most powerful form of fusion to exist. Two individuals snap one earring onto the opposing ears and their bodies are instantly and permanently fused, and far more powerful than one could imagine." The Kai sighed, "I wish to this day it weren't so easy to use them."

Kabito frowned, being intrigued by the tale, "Why do you say that, Elder?"

"Many millennia ago an old witch snuck up behind me and grabbed an earring, claiming it would look better on a _pretty_ woman such as herself. She snapped it onto her left ear, while my other was on the right, and we became fused together.

"Kais are immortal. You didn't truly think I look this way because of age, do you?"

* * *

Buu backhanded Vegeta across the face. Goku spun upwards horizontally and made to plant a firm kick into the unstoppable villain's head. Buu caught it, ignoring the pain induced by the Saiyan's lightning trails, and threw him into Vegeta.

The Saiyan prince shoved Goku off of him and growled, "This is insane. How can we beat him when he can hardly be touched?"

Goku rolled over and rested himself on one knee, "I'm . . . not sure. I don't understand how he changed so much in such a short amount of time."

As his comrade spoke, Vegeta took notice to Goku's heavy breathing. Even the two of them weren't winded after their fight at the tournament, which had been brutal in some regards. It didn't make sense, "Kakarott, what is wrong with you?"

"It's this form. The Super Saiyan Three burns through energy very quickly. I'm trying to control it, but with Buu connecting with so many attacks I'm having a hard time doing so."

"Kakarott, are you telling me that if this keeps up you will end up becoming completely useless in this battle?" Goku gave a solemn nod. Vegeta gritted his teeth, "There has to be a way."

Buu laughed off in the distance, "Discussing strategy? I don't have all day. You're too weak to defeat me, so I'll just end this. Here and now." He began to walk towards them.

_Damn it all! I . . . I don't suppose it truly matters anymore._ Vegeta leaned closer to Goku and whispered, "Kakarott, if I distract him long enough, can you gather one of your Spirit Bombs?"

"What?" Goku shook his head, "Vegeta, one of those failed to finish Freiza. What good will it do here?"

"Take everything you can from everyone and everything in this system. Then, at the very end, you and I shall release every last bit of our own energy into it. That should prove more than enough to kill Buu."

"Vegeta, that much power could destroy the Earth as well. This is . . ."

"He has taken everyone we hold dear, Kakarott. I understand your loyalties to the people of the Earth, but we can't do this. It's all or nothing, and if I'm doomed to die then I want to take Buu with me; rather than let him prey upon the rest of existence."

Vegeta's words struck him. Goku had no wish to harm any living thing on the world he has come to love and cherish, but it was true. They would all be dead soon. The two of them couldn't stop Buu. He stood up, and powered up again.

"I'll see you on the other side, my friend." Goku shot upwards, and held his hands up high. He couldn't take as much as he would like from the people as they would have to be willing to divulge that much power, but he could still acquire plenty.

Buu smiled as he continued his stroll, "What is that fool doing?"

_If he is drawing on the Namekian's memory, then it won't take him long to figure out what that is._ Vegeta launched himself at full speed, "Your fight is with me!" Buu dodged the initial lunge, but Vegeta surprised him with drawing his right leg up and kicking him in the face. He then swung his left arm around, burying it in the creature's gut.

Buu sneered, "I am growing tired of this!" His hands came together and he swung them down on the Saiyan. Vegeta withdrew and avoided the devastating attack, but found Buu pursuing with a flurry of punches. Try as he might, Vegeta couldn't block them all. Buu connected with a powerful right hook, and Vegeta flew into a pillar.

* * *

The Elder Kai squinted as he observed Goku through the crystal ball, "I say, just what is he doing?" A large orb of blue energy had begun to form above the warrior's hands.

Shin pondered, "I have seen this before, or rather I have heard of it. I believe it is a signature attack of the North Kai. I do not remember what is does."

"Well, then why don't you ask him?" The Elder Kai pouted.

With a heavy sigh, Shin closed his eyes and sought out the mind of the lesser Kai. He found him with ease. _North Kai__, I am the Supreme Kai. You already know of my involvement with the events transpiring on Earth. Have you kept up with the situation?_

_ Yes, I have, _King Kai's comical voice responded. _I fear for what may yet happen._

_ Goku has removed himself from the battle. He is using a technique which I believe is taught by you I believe. Can you tell me what it does?_

A small squeal of glee came from the other Kai,_ Of course. That is the Spirit Bomb. It is an attack that draws energy from all life, and gathers it into one devastating volley. Though, I don't know if it will work. Buu is so strong that I doubt even if Goku were to completely drain the planet he could defeat him._

_ Thank you, __North Kai__. That is all._ Shin opened his eyes, "He says that it is called-"

"I overheard." The Elder Kai snorted, "I doubt those two would give in to despair. There is purpose behind their latest action, but I can not determine what it is."

* * *

Buu's elbow came down in full force on Vegeta's head. The Saiyan plowed into the stone, and became still. Buu raised his hand, ready to finish it once and for all, when he remembered that Goku had not been present for the brief, but violent duel. He dismissed Vegeta as he searched out the other's location.

Goku exhaled as he finally gathered all that was needed from the Earth. The Spirit Bomb he held aloft measured at least several hundred times stronger than when he had used it against Freiza. Combined with his and Vegeta's power, it would be enough. _Enough to kill him . . . but also enough to destroy the Earth in the process._

"W-what is that thing? Someone tell me what that is!!" Buu felt overcome with fear. Fear of Goku, fear of the mass of energy he held, and fear of death. Buu did not want to die. Buu refused to die, "You will not kill me! I am eternal!"

Rocketing forth, Buu screamed in rage as he made to kill the Saiyan once and for all. Goku glanced from Vegeta to Buu. _Vegeta__ won't be able to give up his power. I only hope mine is enough,_ "Here it comes Buu! Retribution for all the evil you have committed upon life itself!" Goku threw his hands forward, and sent the Spirit Bomb on its way.

Buu knew he was the most powerful being to ever exist. He was power incarnate, and one man would _not_ take that away from him. His hands shot out, and caught the mass of light as it finally reached him. At first it wasn't all too difficult to hold back, but steadily the pressure grew, and Buu found himself sinking. He exerted more force, more power, and fought to keep the attack at bay.

Goku brought his left hand over to grip the wrist of his right. He winced in the sheer effort of it, "No Buu, you won't get out of it so easily." _I have to save my contribution to the very last moment, and then he'll be gone._

****The two continued their struggle over the course of the Spirit Bomb. Though the superior in strength and power, Buu found himself gradually losing ground to Goku's sheer will. The Earth raised Saiyan refused to give in. It angered Buu all the more. He felt his feet touch down on the Lookout's edge, on the opposing side to the main building.

He could not hold it.

Goku smiled, "Well, I suppose this is it, Buu. Goodbye!!" The Spirit Bomb's power increased dramatically, causing a shockwave to blow outwards. Goku tried to shield his eyes as he gave one final push to the final attack.

It wouldn't move.

Goku lowered his hand. He stared, mouth open, as the Spirit Bomb remained fixed in place, unmoving despite his commands. A low chuckle tickled his ears, and it grew into a laugh. Every creature and villain Goku had faced in his life all shared that laugh at one point or another. A laugh of the utter joy of victory.

The Spirit Bomb began to rise, and as it came to Goku's level, he could see a very satisfied Buu holding it up.

* * *

She stepped back from Gohan, giving him the space he required. He nodded his thanks, and closed his eyes. Gohan looked within, finding the deepest parts of his power. His mind flashed, then it flashed again, and he winced in the growing light that was his true strength.

Videl covered her ears as Gohan cried out, yelling in a hoarse voice that had grown worse as his training here had continued. He body shimmered, and his muscles bulged slightly. His eyebrows vanished, and the golden aura intensified as his upright hair began to grow. The entire expanse of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber quaked as his power began to reach its peak.

In a way, Videl loved this form of his. It had a violent, yet calm streak to it. His eyes were one of the most stunning features about him. To her, Gohan represented the pinnacle of strength and confidence whenever she gazed into them. As he calmed down she walked towards him again, staying far back enough so the frequently energy lighting couldn't latch onto her. A lesson learned the hard way.

"This is it?"

Gohan nodded, "Videl, remember."

"I know." She gave a wry smile, "Don't get in the way."

His focus returned to the door. He walked forward, his power affecting everything around him. He reached out, and grasped the handle. The door opened . . .

* * *

Goku fell forward as he roughly touched back down on the Lookout. Weary, on all fours, he looked up to see Buu's insidious grin. Goku hated this creature. Buu delighted in the reversed situation, "And here I was thinking I'd have to expend effort in destroying this worthless planet. Your plan was a sneaky one, but I'm afraid that last burst wasn't enough to overpower me. Maybe if Vegeta had . . . ah, but that was a part of it as well, no?

"You hadn't thought on him being out cold. And now look at you. He lies dying, you are broken and weak, and _I_ hold the very power of this world in my hands." Buu licked his lips, "Farewell, Saiyan." Buu hunched over in a snap movement, and sent the energy ball down on its creator.

An overwhelming presence filled Goku's mind. It was as though for one brief instant he had gone blind. He watched the oncoming attack, saw the white light of its detonation, but felt no pain. The wind howled and debris raked across his aching body. As the light subsided, Goku beared witness to the a nearly completely destroyed Lookout. Only a small section with some of the building remained.

Then Goku realized he was witnessing this from a fair distance away, in the air. He then felt the tight grip around him, and forced him head to turn around. There he saw his son, floating aloft with Videl held against him in his other arm. She was cringing as the power from Gohan lanced up and down her body. Goku let himself look lower, and saw Vegeta, now partially conscious, in her arms.

The sight made his well up in tears, "Gohan . . . my son; you're alive!"

"Can you fly?"

Goku searched for his ki through the pain, and began to levitate. Gohan released him, and turned to Vegeta, "How about . . . you?" Vegeta had caught a glimpse of Goku under his own power, and had quickly removed himself from the young woman's arms. Videl in turn moved away from Gohan as quickly as she could, sighing in relief.

Goku glanced at each of the others, "How? Gohan, how did you . . . and Videl?"

"I don't know. The moment we stepped out he got this look on his face and said; 'Grab Vegeta,' and the next thing I know is Gohan's holding me and we're hovering right above him."

He didn't know if he could believe it. They had been inside the Time Chamber all along. Gohan had been training, and from what Goku could sense he outclassed both he and Vegeta combined. It was almost too much to take in.

Gohan seemed just as confused, "Buu was no where near this powerful when I entered. It's only been one day. What happened?"

Goku didn't have a chance to answer before they heard Buu's bemused laughter. He spoke aloud, indirectly to them, "Piccolo was right. The Lookout _could_ contain great amounts of power. Pity it couldn't survive it." His black eyes circled around to Gohan,

"I'd been waiting for you. I was afraid Vegeta might have proven too much a match for me, in that I was mistaken. Fear overtook me with your father's attack, which failed. You, Gohan, are all that is left. When you are defeated again, like all the others, I shall have finally proven myself the superior being."

"I doubt that." Gohan muttered. He began to move forward, "Dad, keep Videl safe. And Vegeta . . . just stay out of the way. I'll take it from here."

"Insolent brat." But Vegeta said or did nothing more.

Buu waited patiently as Gohan approached in the air. As he suspected from Piccolo's memory, Gohan was carefully concealing his power from his senses. He knew there was much more than the boy was showing, but he knew it couldn't be too much more. None were his equal.

Gohan smiled, "Don't grin too much. You'll just end up disappointing yourself."

"And what makes you think that?"

"This." Gohan charged forward. His speed far greater than Buu had anticipated and he barely had time to dodge. Gohan changed direction sharply, making a perfect right angle, and brought his left elbow down on Buu's neck.

Buu would have cried out in pain if it weren't for his throat being stretched beyond reason. Gohan lifted up, and swung his leg upwards. He planted a solid hit on Buu's stomach, and then let loose with kicks and punches that no one could track.

The trio of warriors to the side watched in awe. Goku couldn't stop blinking, lest his eyes be deceiving him, "I can't believe this. Vegeta and I threw everything we had at Buu, and he overpowered us. I can't believe how strong Gohan is."

Vegeta sneered at the pride leaking through the fellow Saiyan's face, "Your family is curse. You only let me think I've finally surpassed you to make a complete mockery of me."

Videl floated off to the side with her arms crossed and a deep frown on her face, "This sucks."

Goku turned to her after Gohan kicked back to send Buu flying into the remains of the Lookout. "Why do you say that, Videl?"

"We spent a entire year in there worried to death that once we got out Buu would still prove to much to handle in the end. Now Gohan's down there toying with him like it was a sparring session."

"Sparring session?" Goku glanced back and watched Buu lash out with whatever he could at Gohan. The younger Saiyan phased in and out around him, planted kicks and punches in alternating places, "I'll keep that in mind the next time I offer to train with him."

"In case you haven't noticed, broad, that creature has already _killed_ everyone that mattered. With Dende gone, the Dragonballs are cold and useless."

Videl's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, "I'll ignore that _broad_ comment. But me and Gohan had already thought about that. We're still good once that thing's dead."

"And how do you figure that?"

"Namek. We can still find them and have them revive Dende, and then use the Earth's Dragonballs to revive everyone that's died so far."

Vegeta felt ridged, "Of course. We can still bring them back!" He fought the smile before it had a chance to show itself.

"Holy cow!"

Vegeta and Videl both turned back to the fight, and were blinded as a powerful energy wave shot out and into space. The light dimmed, and they only saw Gohan floating amongst debris and dust. Of Buu, they couldn't find a trace.

* * *

The Elder Kai twitched as he heard the conversation between Vegeta and Videl, "These people can't be serious! Dragonballs are only meant for cultures and civilizations that have transcended the evils that normally plague the universe. Such blatant use destroys the natural order of things, and will wreak havoc on creation."

". . . honorable Elder, you still haven't helped _me!!_"

The Kai glanced over at the newly formed individual: Kabitokai. Unfortunately for Kabito and Shin, once the Elder Kai had relayed the use of the earring, they had both tried it themselves. They had forgotten his mentioning to both of them that the fusion was irreversible.

"Oh please, I already told you there is nothing I can do. You are stuck that was for the rest of eternity. Such is the price for not listening to your elders."

Kabitokai slapped his hands together and bowed down, "Please forgive me, Elder. I meant no disrespect by my action. However, I am far more powerful now, and I should be allowed to go to Earth and assist them in the fight."

"There's no point." The Elder Kai pointed back to the crystal ball, "I do believe young Gohan has dealt with the situation quite nicely."

* * *

Gohan kept his gaze fixed, and unfocused. He paid no attention to anything beyond what he could sense. Concentration was the key, and he knew he could still feel Buu's power lurking about the area. That blast had shattered and shred his body, but the monster was still very much alive.

Far off to the side, he could hear the others begin to fly towards him, giving praise and congratulations. Well, at least Goku and Videl were. Gohan instinctively turned his head as he felt a sort of quivering of power. His voice came out stern and harsh, "Stay back, all of you."

Videl and Goku halted on Gohan's command, "Gohan? What's wrong. You blasted that bastard into smithereens! He's dead, it's over!"

Gohan could still feel Vegeta moving, "I said stay back. This isn't over yet."

"Boy, I don't care what you _think_ I should do. If that freak is still alive, then I will deal with him. You interrupted our battle."

_"Ever in the hurry to die, Saiyan prince?"_

Everyone turned their attention some distance to Gohan's right side. There they saw the gathering pink shape of Buu. Tiny, near invisible pieces of his body converged at the points of his arms, torso, legs, and head. They took definition; lines begame more defined and his rubbery skin smoothed out into it's unnatural gleam. The white cape then began to grow out as his face finally finished reforming.

Gohan frowned, "That blast should have disintegrated you."

Buu rocked his head back and forth, stretching, "Luck, which I will admit to. You hit me and a few degrees of an odd angle, and the bulk of my body managed to survive." The smile on Buu's face neer faltered, "I must admit, I can not defeat you in this form. Your power grew far beyond what I had expected, Gohan."

The infliction of Piccolo's voice, his mentor, infuriated Gohan. He turned around, Vegeta off to his side by an arm span, "Don't think that will get to me, Buu. Once I kill you, I'm just going to revive them with the Dragonballs."

Buu laughed, "Perhaps you mean the Namekian Dragonballs, as I've already consumed Dende? Once I take you I'll be sure to wipe them all out." Buu's arms spread out, "Think of it. Mass xenocide the likes of which this universe hasn't seen since I was sealed away those many millennia ago."

The thought sickened Gohan, "You just said it yourself; you can't beat me."

"No, not like this I can't."

Gohan noticed something as Buu tilted his head, "Wait . . . where's your antennae?" He felt his stomach tighten.

Buu licked his lips, "Boo."

Videl and Goku yelped as a giant piece of pink goo shot passed them and enveloped Vegeta. The Saiyan growled and roared his anger as he tried to fight off the muck, but was silenced as it poured into his mouth. With Vegeta completely covered, it moved off quickly, returning to Buu.

Gohan screamed, "Vegeta no!! Buu, die!!" A mass of energy built up in his right hand and he threw it in full force at the creature. It contacted just as Vegeta was swallowed up by Buu, and bounced away harmlessly. A massive shockwave exploded outwards, knocking Gohan, Goku, and Videl back. Buu's body became shrouded in blinding light as he laughed manically.

* * *

Kabitokai stumbled backwards in horror, "What happened?"

"Buu could not defeat Gohan, so he absorbed Vegeta and stole his power." The Elder Kai's eyes betrayed the worry he felt for what would come. He turned to Kabitokai, "None of them now possess the strength to defeat this . . . Super Buu. It is lost. All is lost."

He did not want to believe the elder's words, but as the power of Buu began to reach his mind even here in the Other World, Kabitokai felt the fear come.

* * *

Videl began to open her eyes as the light subsided. She could still hear Buu's evil laughter, and noticed how tight her grip on Goku's arm was. He held the other around her, protecting Videl as though she were one of his children. Gohan was out in front of them, staring straight on into the abyss.

Buu's form shone a brilliant white. Pure light pulsed off of him in an almost rhythmic fashion. As it dimmed and shrank back, they could see the new body of Buu twitch and spasm in the reveling joy of his new power. When it finally left him, they beheld a terrifying sight.

Buu was taller now, slimmer with a more defined muscular form. His baggy white pants remained, but gone was the cape. In its stead he wore a verson of the Saiyan armor, open from the top of the chest to just above the stomch. But the feature that shook the three to their bones was the eyes.

They were Vegeta's eyes.

"It is pointless." The new Buu said, "You, boy, can not even touch me now. Not with the grandeur of Vegeta's Saiyan strength. Kakarott has been surpassed beyond measure, and all the bitch can do is provide comfort for your final moments in life."

Though he knew it was a lie, Gohan wouldn't be put down, "I will defeat you Buu. Even if I have to die to do so, I will kill you!"

Buu shook his head, "No . . . you will die, but you will not defeat me." The very air around Buu warped and wavered as he rose up above them. He stopped, and held his hand up. The grin widened to show fangs, "I have wasted enough time here."

Gohan backed away as Buu began to gather more energy than he could imagine. The sphere of power grew, and grew, and began to fill the sky. He could see the fire in Buu's eyes. The monster breathed in, "And let the last of the Saiyan race die with you!!"

The planet killing attack roared down on Gohan. He powered up, letting every last bit of his strength come out, "I will not let it end this way!" His hands stretched out and caught the outer edge of the attack. Pain flooded through his arms and nearly overcame him. Gohan concentrated, trying to drive the feeling from his body as he fought to push back the devastating energy. Instead, he found himself falling.

"Come on Gohan, you can do it!" Videl cheered him on from below.

"No, he can't!" Goku grabbed onto Videl's arm and pulled her close, "This is futile!" Goku raced upwards and reached around Gohan with his free arm.

"Dad . . . what are you doing!?" Gohan cried out as he felt his grip on the attack slipping.

Gohan stretched his head forward to meet the ends of his two forefingers, "I'm sorry!"

Buu watched as his energy ball sped to the Earth, unhindered, and rammed into the face of the planet. From so high up, he could see the cracks and lines of fire race out from ground zero, and laughed as he imagined the horrifying screams of the masses in pain and anguish.

The ground shook.

The rock split.

The oceans boiled away.

And the Earth vanished in one violent flash of light.

**Author's Note:**

            For anyone who read this hoping for said s30rs, I lied.  Sex sells, so I conned you all!!  HARRR!

That is the END of the Majin Buu Saga. You'll note on my website that the chapters are divided into the separate sagas (Great Saiyaman, World Tournament, Majin Buu). As I've said before, none of you come close to guessing the plot twists and turns that I'm throwing at you as we near the climactic end of this story. Except for that one guy who said Buu might absorb someone.

The next section will span the Final Battle. I have not yet decided whether or not to write a part detailing the aftermath of Buu.

On another note, this chapter marks the story's breach of 60,000 words! That's novel length everyone, w00t for joy!


	19. Chapter XVIII: Desperation

**Chapter XVIII: Desperation**

Kabitokai jumped as the crystal ball shattered into a thousand sharp fragments. Bits of electricity jumped between the shards. Only the Elder Kai remained motionless. Kabitokai fumbled with his words, "Honorable Elder . . . what did . . . how did . . . what was that?"

"The Earth is gone."

The fused individual tried to stop his jaw from trembling, "But what about Goku, and Gohan?"

"Dead." The Elder sighed, "This is indeed a dark - AUGH!" Three bodies landed on top of him, crushing the poor immortal in mid sentence.

Goku released his grip on his son and Videl. He looked around, "We made it. Something went right for once."

A muffled voice shouted into his back, "Get off of me you insensitive dolt!"

"Huh?" Goku glanced down, "That you Elder Kai?"

Kabitokai ran over and all but threw Goku off of his kin. He helped the old man up, "Elder, are you all right?"

"What the hell happened?" Everyone turned to the sound of Gohan's voice, who was still in his transformed state. He glanced around at the landscape, "Where are we?"

"I am sorry, son. There was no way you could have stopped that attack, and Buu had grown so strong that I-"

"It's ok, dad." Goku was surprised by his son's understanding. Gohan placed a hand on the firm soil and pushed himself up. He regressed back into his normal state, and Goku noted that his hair was still pretty long for Gohan's standards.

Videl walked over and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Videl. No injuries, and I didn't lose that much energy. I'm just . . . pissed off." He fell back into a sitting position. Videl held onto his arm, sitting down next to him. Gohan flashed her a quick smile, "We spent an entire year in there and it was for nothing. Buu has to be almost twice my strength now."

Goku pushed aside his sudden realization of his son's relationship and contributed to the conversation, "You're right. But there is still a way for us to win."

"How?"

"Fusion."

Gohan blinked, "Fusion? Dad, is this another one of your weird tricks you picked up?"

Goku thought on that, and nodded, "I guess you could say that. It's a sort of dance that binds two bodies of similar people together into one greater, more powerful being. Most of the time this only gets used for training, but it should do just the trick for us to defeat Buu."

"And tell us, Goku, just how long you think Buu will wait around for you to teach your son this?" The Elder Kai chirped. He sat cross legged before a new crystal ball now, and was gazing into the image of a strange planet none of them had seen before.

"What is happening, Elder?"

"Buu knows that the three of you survived Earth's destruction. He is systematically moving from one system to the other, wiping them out with a single attack." The ball flared, and then revealed nothing but empty space, "All that power must be going to his head. That's the tenth planet he has ravaged. There's no reason to his actions."

"I don't think so." Gohan's solemn voice came from behind closed eyes, "He's probably searching for Namek. Neither Vegeta or Piccolo knew where the Namekians resettled, only my dad. Buu probably thinks his best chance is to warp around the galaxy wherever he senses a lot of life energy. Eventually he'll find them, sooner or later. Once the dragonballs are gone Buu will kill us all."

Goku nodded, "That must be it. We don't have a lot of time."

"But . . . Buu doesn't know where _this_ place is, right?" Videl asked.

"Vegeta received his training here. In case you hadn't noticed, he was far more powerful than when you had thought him dead. That silly Fusion dance will do you no good here." The Elder grasped his earrings and pulled them off, "These will do you much better."

Goku took the two pieces of jewelry, "What do they do?"

"Unless you had completely ignored the fact that Kabitokai over there is a bit out of place, I will tell you that these earring represent the true nature of Fusion. The dance is derived from their power. Simply snap one on your ear, the other on your son's opposite, and your bodies will be instantly fused and even stronger than with the dance."

The three finally took in Kabitokai's appearance. Gohan chuckled, "Shin and Kabito made a pretty good pairing. How long does this last?"

A sniffle came from the larger Kai, "Forever."

"What!? And you want me to use those things with my dad? No way!"

Goku snapped an earring onto his right ear, "I don't think we have a choice, Gohan. Besides, we could probably use one of Porunga's wishes to reverse the process."

"There you go with the Dragonballs again!" The Elder Kai huffed, "I expressly forbid their use! Dragonballs do nothing but tamper and twist with the very fabric of the universe. They are meant for enlightened species only, and from what I have been hearing the Earth has misused them on more occasions than can be counted with two hands."

Goku frowned at the Kai's accusations, "I've fought to keep those things out of evil hands. We've only used the Dragonballs to restore lives and help people."

"You young fool. Restoring lives is no better than ending them. You are destroying the natural flow of the universe. It is inexcusable. And besides, the Dragonballs would be unable to separate you. It is beyond their power."

Goku did not appreciate the rant of the Kai. He saw nothing wrong with giving people a second chance. But the last part did sink in, "We would be stuck like that." He turned to Gohan, "I still think this is our best option."

"Dad . . ." Gohan's eyes flickered over to Videl. He stood up, "No. I just . . . there has to be another way. Can't we train? Stay in hiding for a while."

Goku understood all too well. One look into Videl's eyes and he could tell she didn't want it to happen either. He had never faced a choice like this before. The wellbeing of his child, or the wellbeing of the universe? Goku wasn't sure if he could make that choice.

"It's all right, Gohan. We'll find another way." He unclipped the earring and tossed both of them back to the Kai, who looked ready to burst. Goku stomped his foot in frustration, "Damn Buu. If only we had the others here to help . . ." His voice seemed to leave him.

"Dad?" Gohan waved his hand in front of the strangely blank face of his father.

Goku broke out into a grin, "We can do it! We can still win." He sprinted over to the Elder Kai and knelt before the crystal ball, "Where's Buu now?"

"Still going about his joyous rampage."

"Tell me the moment he gets to a new world." Goku turned to Gohan, "I think this will work, but you have to trust me, son. Think you can hold out against that thing for a short while?"

Gohan blinked, "Uh, yeah. If you need me to then I can do it."

Goku clasped his hands together, "All right! Kabito . . . kai, I need you to be readay to teleport Gohan back here at any given time. It will stall Buu for a few moments while I do my part." He motioned for Gohan to move in close to him, "Better power up now, son. We'll be mixing it up the moment we get there."

Gohan squinted as his father transcended to the second level of Super Saiyan, and then proceeded to go further. Not fully understanding the plan, which his father had neglected to mention, Gohan followed suit and began his transformation. Videl, Kabitokai, and the Elder Kai leaped back from the overwhelming force that was father and son.

They calmed down as their powers reached their maximums, both standing amidst the fiery auras of the legendary ascensions. Videl had to keep herself from staring at the similar, yet radically different appearances they both undertook. Goku's hair extended all the way to his heels while Gohan's remained mid length.

Gohan grasped his father's shoulder, wincing as their bodies reacted to each other by lashing out with electric bolts. He nodded, "I'm ready . . . I guess."

Goku looked back to Kabitokai as he placed his fingers to his forehead, "Remember, get him out of there. You'll know when." And they vanished.

"What is this? When what?" Kabitokai blinked.

* * *

Buu materialized over yet another world. He stared down on the unaware inhabitants, "Damn it all. I know those blasted Namekians are in this area of space, but where the hell are they hiding?" He rose his hand high, ready to send this world straight to the Other World.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-"

Buu's eyes widened at the sounds of the twin voices, "No!"

"HA!" Twin streaks of blue energy struck him dead on in his back, and tore through. Buu looked down at the gaping hole where his stomach used to be. He turned to face his nemeses, enraged. He glared at both the odd looking Super Saiyans, "Why didn't I sense you!?"

"Maybe you're just getting rusty." Gohan chided.

Buu frowned, "Ah, I see now." A wry smiled spread over the clenched teeth, "No matter how hard you fight, Vegeta, you are a part of me now. Do not think to try that again." Buu fully turned his attention back to the two Sons, "Come back for another round? You mock me."

"Why do you say that?" Goku turned slightly, taking on a ready stance.

"The two of you combined pose no threat to me. You have little more than two thirds your son's strength, Kakarott. I wonder why you have chosen death when you could have hidden yourselves and recovered."

Gohan glanced over to his father, who he saw made no reaction to Buu's statement. He turned his eyes back, "We don't need to hide to beat you." He hunched down, leaning forward, "Ready Buu?"

The injury vanished in a flash as Buu made himself whole again. He spread his arms out, "Come to me." He laughed, "Come to your deaths."

* * *

Kabitokai hid his face in his hands as the battle began. The Super Saiyan duo had charged Buu, and he phased out behind them delivering blows that had nearly knocked them out. Whatever plan Goku had in mind, Kabitokai only hoped that Vegeta's sense of superiority kept Buu on the playful side long enough.

"This is madness! The earrings would have given them enough power to tear thee very fabric of the universe apart. It would have given them enough strength to smite Buu with one arm." The Elder slammed his frail fists into the soft ground, "Damned fools! Both of them!"

* * *

Goku reeled as Buu's fist once again flew right past his arms and into his gut. Try as hard as he might, Goku couldn't sense or see the creature's movements. He backed away as his son drove forward, having much more success in combating the fiend.

They couldn't keep this up. Goku took in a deep breath, _All right then. It's now or never._

Gohan swung his fist downward in a sharp arc. Buu slipped around above him, and planted a swinging kick into the young Saiyan's face. Gohan let out a small pulse of energy which stopped him from flying backwards. He glanced over to his father, "Dad . . . this isn't working too well."

Goku moved in closer to Gohan so he could speak in a muted voice, "Gohan, I want you to play along with me on this, all right?"

"Huh? Play along with what?" He whispered back.

"All right!" Goku straightened himself out and let his aura flow, "Gohan, I think now would be a good time for you to power up! Show Buu what you're really made of." Gohan's face showed completely blank.

Buu's however cringed in distaste, "What is this you're spouting now, Kakarott?"

Goku let out an exaggerated laugh, "You really think Gohan's shown you all of his _true_ strength? Just wait. He'll make mince meat out of you once he's charged up!"

Gohan's eyes fluttered between his demented father and the very pissed monster, "Uh . . . dad? What the hell are you doing?" He doubted Goku could hear him over so much laughter.

"Silence!!" Buu roared, "I have the power of the Saiyan prince himself flowing through me! There are no equals! Show me your vaunted power, and I will crush it."

Goku folded his arms and cocked his head at an angle, "Piss him off enough and he'll do just that."

Buu's expression became softer as a sadistic grin cracked through, "Very well then; I'll do just that." The front of his body wavered for a moment, and then stretched out in a bee line straight for Goku. The warrior let his aura fully flush out as the pink goo struck him, and devoured him.

Gohan couldn't help the stabbing tears that overcame him, "Father!" He raised his fist, and began to summon up a massive energy attack before a dismembered voice rang through his mind.

_Gohan, keep up the angered act, but whatever you do, don't die. Just try to hold him off for a while, and make sure he's fighting and not thinking._ The telepathic message was so loud, fast, and distorted that Gohan couldn't make out show it was.

Buu recalled the mass of his body, and licked his lips, "The very last drops of Saiyan blood are in me now, child. I think I'll do you the honor of joining them. Forever being a part of Buu."

Gohan frowned as he probed Buu. For some reason, he couldn't sense any increase in the villain's power. Then he considered that Buu simply didn't care to show it to him. Gohan knew he stood no chance against him. He needed more power, he needed more training, he needed help.

Buu caught the flickered emotions playing on the Saiyan's face, "Scared? Frightened? You should be. All in all, Gohan, you're still that pathetic little boy crying for daddy whenever you're in trouble. You could never help anyone then, and you can't even help yourself now." Buu hunched over, "Ready to die?"

Gohan began to float backwards, positioning his arms and legs to provide the best defensive posture. He swallowed a gathering lump in his throat, and focused his rage and hate at the creature, "Yes . . . I am."

The smile across on Buu's face widened, "That's good Gohan. I only hope whatever power you do have is enough to keep you alive for the torture I will deliver."

The kick came so fast that Gohan didn't even know Buu had moved until he felt the pain. Buu howled and laughed as he landed punch after punch on the body of his enemy. Gohan fought through the agony and forced himself to focus. He moved his arms as fast as they would go, blocking as many attacks as he could manage.

Buu began phasing in and out, avoiding whatever counterattacks Gohan managed. He delighted in how angry it made Gohan to not even be able to touch or see his enemy, but it also confused him. From the memories he had, Buu knew Gohan to love his father more than himself. Absorbing him should have produced the necessary rage, but still Gohan's power did not increase.

Gohan noticed the sudden mood swing in his opponent and pushed harder. He gathered up his energy and began throwing small bursts of energy at Buu. Whoever the voice was, Gohan decided to follow its advice, "What's the matter, Buu? Getting worried that a half-breed is lasting so long?"

That brought the desired effect, and Buu's attention refocused solely on his enemy, "I will not suffer mockery from such a weakling!" Buu let loose his full power into one charge, swinging his leg too fast for the Saiyin to block.

Gohan blinked as he felt the bones in his right arm snap, and then give way as the attack pressed on to break apart his ribs. He had never felt anything so painful in his life, and he felt his life blood draining away within him. His concentration faltered, and Gohan began to sink to the planet below as his energy faltered.

With a hint of regret, Buu stared down on the falling warrior. He snorted, "I broke him. What a pity; I hadn't finished playing with him yet." A new presence appeared, and he didn't need to search for it. Buu blinked as he saw the stranger grab onto the bleeding and broken Gohan, "A . . . a Kai?"

Kabitokai wrapped his arms around Gohan, "Hang in there! We'll be safe in a moment."

"I think not." Buu lifted a hand and released a full powered beam of destruction down on the immortal, but the Kai had already teleported him and the Saiyan away. The energy attack continued on, and buried itself within the planet's surface. Within moments it reached the core.

As the world erupted around him, Buu seethed at the latest trickery he was subjected to. But Buu did not despair or become angered. There was no need for that.

He knew where they had gone.

**Author's Note:**

For some reason I don't like this chapter. I wrote it as it should have played out, but still . . . there's something about it I don't like. And guess what; one of you finally predicted correctly what would happen next. Yes, I am referring to the foreshadowing I had asked you to try and point out.  Of course, I won't say who got it.

And don't worry, plenty of people are going to die in the next chapter. Heh heh heh.

            Finally, to the reviewers.  Well, two of you specifically, but I won't name names.  As I have said; I already told you my views on the relative strengths of Buu from the anime.  STOP telling me what you think.  Frankly, I don't give a damn.  If you don't like how I ranked them, then stop reading and go write your own fanfic, seriously.

            And while I don't mind the death threats . . . yeah.  You get me.

            Good news is I will be going a little beyond the end of Buu and tell what happens to everyone.  I will not go into GT for good reason.

            Later.


	20. Chapter XIX: And Flights of Angels Sing ...

**Chapter XIX: And Flights of Angels Sing Thee to Thy Rest**

            Gohan felt the stinging tears of pain overcome him as he fell onto the cold ground of the Kai's planet.  Kabitokai moved around him quickly, surveying the injuries, "Oh no . . . Gohan?  You have to stay with me!  Hold on for just a few moments, and I can repair most the damage." His hands moved to grasp Gohan's left shoulder, and his left breast.  Gohan coughed, sending blood across the blue-green grass. "He is dying."

            Videl collapsed next to him, "Gohan?  Gohan please speak to me." She saw through the tears energy beginning to flow out of Kabitokai and into Gohan.  Her friend's eyes cracked open as he felt his bones and flesh mend.  She brought herself closer to him, bending down, "It's ok, Gohan.  You're safe now.  Just, please, stay still."

            The Elder Kai walked up behind Kabitokai as he grimaced, "When I healed Gohan earlier it did not require so much effort.  His strength is ungodly, far beyond any of the Kais of legend." The Elder Kai gave a small sound of agreement.

            She let her hands cup Gohan's face as she turned to the fused Kai, "Will he be all right?"

            "Dry your eyes, Videl.  The wounds inflicted were fatal, but there is not much beyond my power to heal.  At least I hope there is not." Kabitokai shook his head, "I was a fool to believe Goku had a viable plan.  Now he is a part of Buu, and that demon's strength will be all the more indomitable."

            They stayed in silence then.  Kabitokai concentrated more of his energy into the task of healing the fallen warrior, and Videl murmured sweet nothings to calm him, or perhaps calm herself.  He didn't understand what could have been taking so long with the healing.

            A sudden, chilling pulse ran through the three.  Though he did not falter in his efforts, Kabitokai brought his fear filled face to bear.  There, across the plain, stood Buu.  Videl's hands jerked as she beheld the creature's striking resemblance to Vegeta.  The eyes were more fearsome than the power radiating off him.

            "Good, you're all here.  I think I'll torture you all, you especially Kais.  You're the ones responsible for my millennia of dormancy.  Those are lost years I shall repay in full." Buu's antennae whipped around his body in a lash, cutting through the rock and soil.  He marched on the trio.

            _No, this can't be happening.  I only need another minute to finish it.  I can feel Gohan's full power; it is so near . . ._ Though it was minor, Kabitokai felt a power source very near to him beginning to build.  The he saw Videl's clenched fists, shaking with hate.

            "No, you can not do this." The Elder Kai stepped forward, hoping to grab on to the young woman before she could make any rash moves. "Majin Buu will strike you down in an instant."

            She didn't care for the Kai's warnings.  Videl stood up, turning her wet face to the approaching enemy.  She found it hard to talk, clenching her jaw in rage and crying from sorrow.  Her power expanded outwards, "D-did you enjoy hur-hurting him?"

            Buu licked his lips, "You know I did."

            Her lips stopped quivering as she steadied herself, "That's all I wanted to hear." Videl phased out, reappearing just above Buu with her fists together.  His eyes had watched the entire movement.

            "Videl stop!" Kabitokai cried.

            She didn't listen.  Videl howled and roared in anguish, striking Buu on his head.  Little more than an indent was made, which smoothed out instantly.  Videl didn't notice as she struck again and again, pouring her overwhelming emotions into every attack.

            Though it amused him, Buu had better, more entertaining things on his mind.  His hand shot out and grasped Videl's slender throat.  Her eyes bulged as he lifted her off the ground, applying choking pressure.  He grinned, "Tell me; how do you wish to die?  I feel like giving you a choice."

            She couldn't breathe, but she still managed to say, "G-g-go to hell."

            "Videl?" Kabitokai stared down at the hoarse voice of Gohan.  The wounds were gone, and now his power was returning to him in full.  Gohan's eyes drifted to Buu.  His entire body jerked as he saw his loved one in the monster's grasp, "Videl!?"

            Buu licked his lips for a second time, "Actually, this could be fun." His sadistic eyes drifted back over to his victim, "Go and join your father." With the slightest effort, Buu clenched his fist.  He felt the frail cartilage and bone snap and crumble.  The skin tore, and Videl's body fell to the ground, her head following a moment later.  Buu watched Gohan's face as he ran his tongue over the blood that coated his hand.

            Gohan's eyes flared rage.  Kabitokai cried as the sudden, sharp increase in power brought forth violent lightning that tore at his very skin.  Gohan's aura flashed to a brilliant gold, and he ascended to the highest level of the Super Saiyan without blinking.  The inhuman scream of rage could barely be heard as Gohan closed the distance between himself and Buu in a flash, forcing a crater into the planet with his sudden burst of speed.

            Fear flickered over Buu's face as he failed to track the Saiyan's movements.  Gohan landed a blinding left punch to Buu's face, following up with a right kick that sent the menace skidding over the terrain.  Gohan felt every part of him shaking.  Tears jumped from his eyes as he twitched in agony.  He had never felt such hatred before, such sadness.  He wasn't even consciously in control of his own body.

            Gohan stared down at Buu.  Nothing was choice, only instinct.  He dropped to his knees, nearly straddling Buu, and punched away as hard as he could.  Buu's upper body was hardly recognizable after the first blows, and became more disfigured as Gohan kept up his assault.  He didn't care about anything any more, only that he wanted this creature to suffer.

            "Bleed, God damn you!  Bleed!" Gohan brought his hands together and brought them down on Buu's face.  Then he did it again, "Why won't you bleed!?" Gohan pulled back more time, but gathered his energy into his fists.  His eyes never left his enemy.

            Kabitokai stood up, having not moved since Gohan's rampage began, "Gohan stop!!  You'll destroy this planet and all of us with it!" The anger pouring out of the young Saiyan was overwhelming.  Kabitokai could feel it from where he stood.  He could see it in Gohan's eyes.  Tears of pure, indescribable rage.

            "I don't care!!"  Gohan brought the mass of his power down on what remained of Buu's head.  Kabitokai felt his body flying as the world around him exploded.  The light was blinding, the very air around him howled, and his skin became numb as debris pounded him.

            The shockwave faded away, and he cracked him eyes open.  The world of the Kais still existed, but only half of it.  The force of Gohan's attack had shredded only whole side of the planet to pieces, which now floated around the ether realm of Other World.  He struggled to move, his body ached and hurt.  There, amidst the carnage, was a badly injured Gohan.  The Kai could feel his greatly diminished energy, and thought the Saiyan should count himself lucky he survived such an event.

            A new presence made itself aware, and Kabitokai turned around at the sound of a voice he did not expect, "What the hell happened here?" Goku, in his Super Saiyan Three form, floated several meters away, and with him were all the loved ones they had lost on the Lookout.

            "How . . . how did you-" Kabitokai blinked as he saw the body of the fat Buu with him.  There were too many questions, "Goku, what did you do?"

            "I wanted Buu to absorb me so I could free the others.  Without all that power Gohan would have an easy time with him." The warrior's gaze turned back to the battlefield, "I could feel Gohan's power go up sharply, and knew he was going to commit himself to an all out attack.  I barely got out of there in time, and it wasn't any easy task keeping the others from getting hurt in the explosion.  What happened?"

            "Buu . . . killed Videl; most violently.  It drove Gohan mad, and he killed Buu for it."

            Goku looked around, "But . . . I still sense Buu's energy.  It's very faint, but I-" his eyes widened and Goku cried out in agony as a massive energy blast caught him in the back.  His jaw quivered, and he fell unconscious.

            Gohan's eyes jerked to the sounds of battle, and felt his body shake as he saw his father, and all his friends alive and well.  But his father wasn't well.  His golden hair shrank and became black again.  Gohan started to move to him, and froze as he saw the perpetrator launch himself at the floating form of Vegeta, attacking the warrior brutally.

            _It couldn't be,_ "Buu . . ." Smaller, stubbier, but still the sadistic monster he made himself out to be.  The new Buu strike Vegeta hard anywhere he could.  Gohan's sensitive ears picked up the distinct noise of bones snapping and cracking.  His rage returned to him, "Noooo!!"

            Buu stopped his attack and saw Gohan charging him.  A snarl spread on his face, utter disgust and contempt, and Buu charged as well.  Kabitokai rushed to the floating bodies of the Saiyans' loved ones and enveloped his power around them.  Shockwaves rocked through him as Buu and Gohan renewed their battle.  As he moved everyone safely away, Kabitokai cried softly in fear, "It's over.  We're doomed." So weakened was he that he couldn't heal the others to help Gohan.  They were going to die.

            Gohan spit what blood had gathered in his mouth and dove back into the fray.  He had more power, he was stronger, he was faster, and Gohan knew he was superior to Buu's newest form.  He knew all that, and yet he didn't seem to be hurting the thing in the slightest.  With every blow Gohan felt Buu regenerate most of the energy he lost and kept coming back for more.  There was no fighting style, no reasoning, no logic in the actions or attacks of this Buu.  He had no restraint, and Gohan didn't know how long he could continue the fight.  The Super Saiyan Three was burning through his energy, despite his training to hold the form for as long as possible.  Gohan felt fear move in place of the anger.

            Buu laughed manically, enjoying the sensations he was getting from Gohan.  He punched, and kicked, and felt Gohan slow down a little more each time he moved to block.  A losing battle, that is what the Saiyan was fighting, and Buu relished in it.

            _I have to kill him now or else I won't have anything to defend myself with._  Gohan backed away at high speed and planted his feet firmly into the ground.  His hands whipped to his side and he gathered his power as Buu stared on and laughed.  Gohan sneered;_ Let's see you laugh after this you bastard._

            "Ka . . ."

            Kabitokai turned to see Gohan in the stance for his Kamehameha attack.  An ability passed from master to father, father to son, and now a last resort.  Buu floated in the air waiting.  He knew this attack; he had seen it before.  It was easily countered.

            "Me . . . Ha . . . Me . . . HA!!"  Gohan unleashed the wave and sent it to Buu full stream.  The pink being laughed, and moved aside as the beam passed him by.  Gohan smirked and pulled his arms back.  Buu frowned, and then screamed as the energy swung around and hit him directly.  Buu felt his body tearing and burning away from the might of the attack.

            Gohan poured as much as he could, and fell to the ground in exhaustion as he could no longer sustain the attack.  The rest of the energy ate away at Buu and his body deteriorated away.  Gohan tried to keep his eyes open, determined to see if he had ended it.

            He hadn't.

            There wasn't much left of Buu, and despite he regenerative ability he had lost half of his energy in the assault.  His body returned slowly, and he felt his hatred for the Saiyan grow more and more as he returned to full stature.  Buu was insulted that he had nearly been so easily finished.  It would not stand.

            Gohan could make out Buu's movement.  He could feel Buu's leg impacting the back of his neck.  Then he could not feel anything.  Buu felt the bone and give way as he dealt the final blow.  Gohan's body dove into the ground, and stayed there.  Buu began kicking it in hate, breaking ribs and shattering vertebrae as he took out all his frustration on the Saiyan's corpse.

            Kabitokai couldn't bear to watch even as Gohan's body reverted back to its normal state.  It was a disgrace to someone who had sacrificed everything, "Buu stop!  I shall fight you!" The creature turned its gaze unto the Kai, and snarled.  He leaped over Gohan's body and planted himself a short distance from Kabitokai.  His arms trembled with giddy desire.  He would make the Kai suffer.

            "What the hell . . . what happened?" Two sets of shocked eyes turned to the sound of the voice of someone who shouldn't be.  Gohan sat up, rubbing his hand on the base of his untouched neck.  He looked over at Buu and Kabitokai, "But I-I should be dead!" Gohan noticed the direction of his friend's gaze and looked up to see a perfectly round halo over him, "Oh, I am."

            Buu's trembling became more violent as his anger grew.  The Saiyans just didn't seem to die.  They were a virus.  Kabitokai laughed with great joy, "Of course!  You're in the Other World, Gohan!  When you died here your spirit stayed with your body.  You're able to keep your physical form.  We can still win this!"

            _And Videl couldn't because Buu ripped her head off.  He should have done more than just kill me.  _Gohan could feel his returned strength, and powered up.  His frame and build bulged as his thrice ascended, returning to the glory of his Super Saiyan Three form.  But it wouldn't be enough.  Not enough of his power had returned to him to defeat Buu.  Not unless . . .

            The sudden change in expression on Gohan's face startled both Buu and Kabitokai.  He was calm, serene, and sad.  Gohan looked at the Kai, "Tell them all I love them very much." Gohan let loose a sudden burst of energy and phased in front of Buu.  He wrapped his arms around him, and held Buu tight.

            Buu struggled in the Saiyan's grip, trying to free himself.  Gohan's eyes pierced into the creature, "I guess we're going together, Buu." He didn't feel any satisfaction as fear overwhelmed the monster.  Gohan knew what he had to do, and he would follow it through.

            "Gohan don't do this!!  We can find another way!"

            Brilliant light began to shear from Gohan's body.  His eyes glowed, his entire form became a great beacon, and he looked one last time at his friends, ". . . goodbye." There was no pain, there was no despair, only the knowledge that it would be over.  Gohan erupted as the full of his power enveloped both himself and Buu.  In the brief second before the end, Gohan smiled.

            Kabitokai did not shield his eyes as he watched.  Raw power erupted outwards and thrashed at the remains of his home world.  He and the others were in no danger though as the ball of light halted, and then retracted.  It shrank back, becoming nothing more than a mere dot, and then it too vanished.

            Buu could not be felt; he was gone.  It was finally over.

            And Kabitokai wept, for he also could not feel the presence of the one who had finally ended the nightmare of so many millennia.  Gohan had committed the ultimate sacrifice.

            The hero was no more.

**Author's Note:**

            That is the end of Buu.  He is NOT coming back people.  The fight is over.  Stay vigilant for the next chapter.  The aftermath, Gohan's resurrection, and a surprise ending that will leave you all crying and hating me.  All I can say is that there would be no room for a GT after this.  Until then, my friends.


	21. Chapter XX: All Good Things The End of ...

**Chapter XX:  All Good Things . . .**

**The End of The Story of Gohan - Part One**

_            Do I regret what I did?  Where am I?  Everything is so dark, everything is so cold, I just want to feel.  I can't feel anything.  Am I even here?  Do I . . . do I even exist?  I can sense him._

_            He is here with me.  Was he already dead when I took him?  Was he any different than I was?  If he is here with me, then that must be how it is._

_            I want to see her.  It hurts so much not to hear her voice, the warmth of her touch.  I want to see her._

_            Videl . . ._

            The Elder Kai sat in the shade of the one remaining tree on the ancient world of the Kais.  A mere sliver of his long time home remained, but he remembered this tree quite well.  It was where the old witch had stolen his earring and they had fused together.  Many good things had come out of it, many bad things, but as he always said; life is never meant to be set in stone.  Things come, things go, and everything changes.  Much like the band of heroes to his right would have to live with.

            Two days had passed since the climactic end of Buu.  Kabitokai had finally regained his strength and was now setting about healing and nursing back to health the fallen warriors and Earthlings.  _To think that this existence owes everything to such a small group of people,_ the Elder thought.

            One by one, they awoke; their first question normally being what had happened, and where is Buu.  Kabitokai answered none of these, only saying he will explain everything when all were able to hear.  Goku, Vegeta, Chichi, Bulma, Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Popo, Trunks, Goten, Krillin, Eighteen, and their little daughter Marron gathered around in a circle as the Supreme Kai tried to find the words.

            "Buu is dead.  The battle ended two days past."

            A cheer and roar of happy laughter came from everyone.  Vegeta gave a smile, but nothing else.  Others clung to each other and cried as they knew it was finally over.  Goku let go of his wife and said, "Gohan did it!  I can't believe how far he's come in life.  I should have trusted in him more, but I guess I was still looking on him as my little boy."

            "We all were, Goku." Piccolo said.  He closed his eyes, "He was right.  He was always a little behind us, and now that he has passed our levels to such extents, I suppose it just scared us all a little."

            "I agree." Goku turned his bright smile back to the Kai, "So where's he now?  Off _celebrating_ with Videl?" He laughed at the implied joke, and earned snickers from the others.

            "Videl . . . Buu severed her head from her body, most violently.  Her spirit is most likely at one of the check-in stations.  It drove Gohan insane, and he fought Buu with everything he had in him.  He died in the fight, but with his body still intact Gohan was able to return and finish it."

            That silenced the laughter.  Sadness crept into the Z Fighters' faces. Krillin waved his hand, "It's all right.  We'll just wish them both back with the dragonballs."

            The Elder Kai snorted, "For once I would allow the use of the balls, if only for the effort that went into killing that thing.  Videl may return to life, but Gohan can not."

            Goku let his anger with the Kai's disposition to the dragonballs come back, "And why is that?  Why can't my son come back after everything he has done?"

            Kabitokai held his hand out, "Please, Goku, it is not as you think.  Gohan choose to do whatever he could to stop Buu, and in so doing he sacrificed himself for us all." Were these tears the Supreme Kai felt?  Was he crying? "He . . . held onto Buu.  He had such overwhelming sorrow in his eyes.  His last words were, 'Tell them all I love them very much.  Goodbye.'"

            The spoken words were damning.  Chichi rushed to the Kai and grabbed him.  She shook him as tears welled in her eyes, "Where is my boy?  Where is Gohan!?"

            "He gave up his existence.  Gohan let all the power he had consume both him and Buu.  There was nothing left . . . he destroyed his spirit to take Buu with him.  I am forever sorry, but your son is gone." They were tears.  Kabitokai wept for their loss.

            "No . . . Gohan." Chichi collapsed to the ground and cried.  Goku moved to hold her, rocking her head to his chest.  He also felt his eyes sting.

            "There has to be a way.  The dragonballs must be able to bring him back." He muttered.

            "Even the dragonballs must have their limits, even in all their splendor and power." The Elder Kai stood and walked over to the mourning, "He is not coming back."

            Goku rose and wiped his eyes with his arm, "I refuse to believe that.  I'm going to Namek!  I'm going to get my son and everyone else that died in this fight back!" His fingers jabbed into his forehead, and Goku vanished without another word.

            Bulma leaned into Vegeta, "I thought you had died.  Vegeta . . . never leave me again." She buried her face into his shoulder, "I can't believe he's gone . . ."

            Vegeta's arm wrapped around her, and pulled her tight to him, "Gohan was a fine warrior.  He represented his race well." His other arm went around his son, and pulled him too into a hug.  Vegeta sighed as he held his family, "I shall never leave you ever again."

            Goten sat alone and cried.  Chichi went to him, and picked him up.  She shushed into his ear, "Its ok, my little Goten.  Your father will do everything he can to bring our Gohan back.  I know he will." She spoke the soothing words, but felt their emptiness.

            They all stayed that way, comforting each other with the loss of a friend who had given more in his short life than any of them had ever dared.  The Supreme Kai stood with the Elder, and spoke softly, "Venerable Elder, is there a chance for Gohan?"

            ". . . perhaps.  To not exist seems impossibility, and I believe that somewhere Gohan may still be, but I doubt any of us will ever set eyes on him again." The Elder sighed, and went back to his tree.  Then he blinked, for he could see the horizon of his planet, and the debris from the battle had gone.  He looked around in awe, "What has happened!?"

            Everyone turned away from their inner thoughts as they too surveyed the untouched world around them.  Not a scar of Gohan's battle could be found, and the richness of the Kais' home filled their vision.  Chichi said only one word; "Goku."

            Krillin didn't want to think about it any more.  He needed to take his mind off his friend's fate.  He looked over his shoulder and said, "Guys, what are we going to do with him?" His thumb pointed to a patch of grass where the fat Buu Goku had pulled out lay.  Krillin sighed, "I think maybe he deserves a chance . . ."

            Videl didn't understand anything.  She had been fighting Buu; he had killed her without effort.  Then she had felt herself in the halls of some great building, but without a body.  And now she found herself lying down on the warm ground of a planet with a sky as black as night.  Through her blurred vision, Videl saw a face.  She smiled, "Gohan?"

            "No Videl, it's me, Goku." Strong hands picked her up and Videl stood under her own strength again.  She held onto Goku for support.

            Her eyes readjusted, and she looked around, gasping at the brilliant light of a mighty dragon.  She whispered, "Is that the eternal dragon?" Goku nodded.  She turned her head in an arc, and saw many green skinned people around her.  She blinked, "Who are all the Piccolos?"

            "They're Namekians.  They have a much more powerful set of dragonballs than Earth's.  I've used its three wishes to restore all the damage Buu had done, and then revive all the people he had killed.  When he said you could not return to the Kai's world I had the dragon bring you here."

            Videl let go of Goku, "So Gohan won?" He nodded again, "I need to see him.  Let's go!"

            "Videl . . . Gohan's gone."

            What joy had managed to return to her vanished.  Videl felt her lip tremble, "What do you mean _gone_?"

            "Buu had killed him, but Gohan was able to return directly to the Kai's world because his body was still intact.  And then . . . he sacrificed that in order to kill Buu.  Gohan . . . he . . ." Videl could see the tears as Goku fought for the words; "He destroyed his spirit to kill Buu."

            Her breathing quickened.  This couldn't be happening to her, "But we can wish him back, can't we?  We can wish him back, Goku!"

            He found his arms embracing her.  Gohan loved her, Goku knew that now.  That made her family, "I don't know, Videl.  I used these three wishes.  One to restore all the damage Buu had done, another to revive everyone he killed, and the third to bring you here.  We'll have to collect the dragonballs back on Earth before we try."

            She wouldn't cry.  She hugged him back and said, "I don't believe he is gone." She wouldn't cry.  Videl buried her face into Goku, "I want to go home."

            Goku ran his hand through her short hair.  He turned to the Elder Namek, "Thank you for your help."

            "A wish to restore, a wish to resurrect, and a wish to return one who is dear.  You are always most wise in your choices, Son Goku.  We hope to see you again one day."

            He nodded, and brought his fingers back to his forehead.  As Goku closed his eyes, and held onto his son's best friend, he took them back to the world of the Kais.  And from there, they all went home.

            For the first time in a month, they were all together again.  All were gathered on the top of the Lookout, and waited.  Videl arrived last, carrying her father with her.  She had decided to tell him everything, and how she felt for that one little boy who had saved them all twice over.  Hercule had thought a lot about everything that had happened since the days of the Cell Games, and he felt himself close to a decision that he may regret, but it would be the right one.

            Goku smiled as Videl walked over, "Glad to see you again Videl.  We're all ready." He nodded to Hercule, "Mr. Satan."

            "Uh . . . Goku.  Look, I'm sorry for everything that has happened.  Videl told me what your son did, and I . . ." He straightened himself, "I'd have been very proud to have him marry my daughter.  Videl . . . told me everything."

            Goku walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Well, I consider her family already.  And that goes for you too.  Come on, we're going to start."

            Goku led the two over to where the seven dragonballs were gathered.  He nodded to Dende, who then held out his hands.  The balls glowed together, "Now, rise dragon!" Great golden light shot out of the balls, winding and wrapping its way around the Lookout and skies.  The familiar green scales came, and the visage of Shenron, the eternal dragon, greeted them.  Everyone stood in awe at a sight they had not seen in years.

            _"You have summoned me.  Ask any two wishes and I shall grant them."_

            Goku was surprised Hercule held his ground.  A lot of people became easily frightened by the dragon their first time seeing it.  He walked up to the dragon, and spoke in a strong voice, "Shenron!  I ask that you restore the spirit of my son, Gohan.  Return him to Other World!"

            The dragon's eyes glowed, but only for a moment.  The booming voice spoke, _"The one called Gohan does not exist.  I can not restore him, ask another wish."_

            He would not give up that easily, "Then take me back to before Gohan sacrificed himself!  Take me to-"

            _"That is not within my power.  Fate is unalterable, it can not be changed.  Ask another wish."_

            It couldn't be.  For everything he had done, for everything his son had done, they were owed by creation itself.  Goku's voice was no longer strong, "Please, I wish for you to tell me how to bring him back.  I will _give_ you my life if it will bring his back!" Chichi and others gasped in shock, not expecting to have to trade one life for another.

            _"It is not within my power nor is it within your power to do such a thing.  It is not our choice.  Ask another wish."_

            So that was it.  What was supposed to be a happy occasion turned to one of cries and tears.  It wasn't fair.  Goku fell backwards, not able to take his eyes from Shenron.  It wasn't fair.  He managed to say one last thing, "We . . . we have no wishes for you, Shenron.  You may go."

            _"Very well.  Call on me again when you have need."_ The eyes of the dragon flared, and his body glowed bright.  The seven dragonballs lifted into the air, and in a brilliant flash, they shot out from the Lookout and scattered across the planet once more.

            No one could speak.  One by one, their eyes turned to the young woman who had just recently found her place in their family.  Videl stared at the sky, but nothing more.  She had done nothing but shed tears for the one person she truly loved.  What she hadn't told anyone was how she really saw Gohan.  He was her soul mate, her one kindred spirit.  And he was never coming back.

            Her father placed a hand on her, "Videl?  Sweetheart, are you all right?"

            "Let's go home, dad.  I know you want to make sure Buu's keeping out of trouble." She turned around and walked to the Lookout's edge.  Holding onto her father securely, Videl jumped off, and flew away, never giving her friends the chance at a comforting word.

            Goku looked after her, and lowered his head.  He still had Chichi, his wife.  He still had one son, Goten.  He still had his life despite all the things he had done to it.  Gohan had done just as much as he had for this existence, and in the end it wouldn't do anything for him.  Life wasn't fair, and Goku hated it for that.

Four years later . . .

            She closed the door behind her.  With a simple extension of her power, Videl flicked the light switches on the far wall.  She wandered into her bedroom; not bothering to eat or see what was going on with the world.  It would always either be about sex, violence, or her father's confession made so many years ago.  When he had finally come out into the open about the truth of the Cell Games after what had happened with Buu, the people had forgiven him, and Hercule had gone on to compete in the World Tournament again, winning first place.

            The rest of her extended family, as she called it, had once again gone into reclusion and went about their affairs.  They got together every month or so and caught up on what was happening in their lives.  Bulma was once again pregnant, and Goku and Chichi were wondering if they had wanted another child.  They had all buried their memories of what had happened with Buu, and went on with their lives.

            All except for her.

            Sitting down on the sheets, Videl reached under her pillow and grabbed hold of something.  Carefully, she slid out a small picture frame with a photo of her and Gohan together at the Son home.  She let out a small smile, "Hi Gohan . . .

            "I know it's been a long time since I last talked to you.  I guess I've just been busy.  There was another martial arts tournament today, and my dad competed.  Surprising huh?  He did really well, managing first place.  I guess everyone's on his side again.  He dedicated it in memory of you, but no one really understood.

            ". . . Gohan, not a day goes by where I don't think about joining you.  I can't forget.  What did you do to me?  Why did you have to be so perfect?  It hurts so much not being able to hear your voice, to touch you.  I-I miss you so much.  I love you, Gohan."

            Videl fell back onto her bed, clutching the picture.  She didn't bother to remove the police uniform she wore.  Her hands moved to the sheets and pulled them over her.  Videl once again shut the lights off with a mental effort, and tried to close her eyes.  And as she did every night since that day on the Lookout, Videl let her welling tears out, and cried herself to sleep.

            The Elder Kai stood on the ends of his home world, and stared up into the yellow skies.  Off in the distance, Kabitokai approached him in his natural reverence to his superior.  He frowned, "What troubles you honorable elder?"

            No emotion made its way through the Kai's gaze, "Something . . . in the distance.  The future even, I dare say.  I can feel it coming."

            "What is it you feel?" Kabitokai asked, now truly puzzled.

            "Great and terrible power . . . _powers_ if I am not mistaken.  Their strength reaches beyond the limits of my ability to sense, surpassing even Gohan at his peak." A sigh escaped his lips, and the Kai sat down amongst the blue-green grass.  He turned to look at his now pupil, "It is beyond my understanding how such a thing could come to pass."

            "Should we warn Goku and the others?  They nearly defeated Buu on their own; surely they could rise to the challenge of this new threat."

            The Elder Kai shook his head, "No.  This does not concern the Kais, Other World, or the rest of the universe.  Goku and Vegeta will become aware in time." He frowned at the shock spreading on Kabitokai's face, "Remember what I have tried to teach you of the natural order of the universe.  This new power I feel will not be some malicious being bent on rending the universe asunder.  Of that I am sure.  I believe that this will be something most personal for poor Goku.  How I know I can not say, for it is only a feeling."

            Kabitokai fell back next to his master, "I wish I had your sense of foresight, elder.  It is a horrible thing, being in the dark."

            "In time, young one.  In time you will learn." And with that, the Elder Kai returned to staring off in the distance, and sensing the coming storm.

**Author's Note:**

            That's it all.  "The Story of Gohan" is quite over.  As many of you know, a sequel is in the works, and one of you very recent reviewers (wink wink) gave me the one suggestion that has finally gotten this thing underway.  I had trouble wondering how I'm going to reintroduce the characters and the new ones, but now it's all good and smooth sailing.

            **IMPORTANT REVIEWER FEEDBACK NEEDED!!!**  Take a glance back through the many, many pages of text and tell me your favorite part, least favorite part, and where I should have added more.  A master copy of the story is still in the works, and it will be up relatively soon.  I want you guys to help me make it the "perfect" version of the story.  And to do that you actually have to do as I ask!

            While "The Story of Gohan - Part Two" may be a long ways out, there are other works of mine soon to his the proverbial shelf.  "Star Trek Inception", "Star Wars Darkside Heir", and "Metal Gear Solid Fox Twin" are the premier leaders.  Even though I'm working on all of these, expect to see chapters of "Part Two" popping up every now and then.

            Expect more: more intensity, more battles, more drama, more angst . . . heh, especially the angst.  Until then, take care.


	22. Epilogue: What We Left Behind

**Prologue: What We Left Behind**

            He held tight.

            Was this what he really wanted?  Perhaps there was another way.  Maybe it didn't have to be like this.  At that point, he did not care.  The nightmare would end.  It didn't matter if this was wrong or even insane; all that mattered was that it would end.

            Off in the distance he heard someone screaming for him to stop.  They said exactly what he had thought.  There was another way.  They could make another way.  In the end he still didn't care.  Resolute, determined, he held on even tighter.

            Words rolled off of his tongue.  Words meant to ease the pain of the others, though he knew they wouldn't.  Now that he thought of it, the words were completely meaningless.  Only the last two he uttered had any substance; ". . . goodbye."

            Light enshrouded him.  His body dissolved away.  His enemy screamed in agony at the final attack that he couldn't escape.  Amidst all the pain, all the sorrow at those he would never see again, the young hero smiled.

            Light turned to complete darkness.  He could no longer feel his body.  Thoughts entered his mind.  Did he regret it?  Now, when it was all over.  Yes, he did.  There was only one urge left in him.  He wanted to see her face.  If only for one last, fleeting moment, he wanted to touch her.

            Then it began.

            He could feel his body return to him.  He couldn't understand what was happening.  He became weary, and slowly lost consciousness.  Before he finally went under, one last thought came to him.  No, not a thought, but an answer.

            _I can go back . . ._

Four Years Later . . .

            The Capsule Corporation mansion; for decades it served as a home and a second home to a select few across the planet.  People who had stood death and destruction in the face, and come out unscathed.  Well, unscathed for the better part.  It was nearly a sure bet to point to whoever entered or exited that they had died at some point, only to be brought back to life.  Of all the battles and the fighting they had suffered, only one of these people had been unable to return home.

            One of them, a lone and erect figure, stood outside his home and stared up into the stars.  He was a proud and noble warrior, the heir to a long dead race.  A prince amongst the universe, a man without weakness, and yet he couldn't help but think of that lost friend.

            Friend?  He didn't need friends.  He was the prince of all Saiyans.  That had been true many years ago before setting foot upon this world.  Strange; he had originally come here to kill and destroy everything.  To become an immortal god amongst men.  Then he was befriended, his pride tamed, and yes, he even fell in love.  Settled down with an Earth woman and raised two children to carry on his legacy.

            Despite his mastery and vast power, despite his royal ancestry and fierce determination, Vegeta found himself constantly doubting himself in comparison to his peers.  It wasn't so much strength anymore that chided him, Vegeta had long since grown out of such jealousy.  It was their actions.

            Gohan sacrificed his body, the living shell that allowed him to exist, to remove a threat to everything else.  Could Vegeta have brought himself to do that?  Could he have sacrificed all, his very existence, to save the life of someone who was alive and waiting for him?  To this day nobody know, but when Gohan had died; Vegeta found a place of solitude and wept.  If ever there were a true example of what the Saiyan race was in the height of its majesty, Gohan was it.

            So now, once again on the anniversary of his comrade's death, Vegeta stood outside his home, stared at the stars, and let his mind take him back to long lost memories.

            Right on time.  Vegeta turned his eyes to see his former rival, the father of the lost hero, materialize out of thin air.  Vegeta wished he could learn that accursed trick.  Son Goku stepped towards him, lifting a hand, "Hey, Vegeta."

            "Kakarott." The only greeting Vegeta could give the man.  It annoyed him how everyone else on this planet wanted him to use anything but the Saiyan's birth name.

            "I don't suppose you watched the World Martial Arts tournament today.  Hercule won.  He actually came back after confessing everything about the Cell games and Gohan." A quiet laugh, "He even dedicated the tournament in Gohan's honor."

            "Why do you think I didn't enter?"

            It was true.  The entire cast of the Z fighters had decided not to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament having heard Hercule's plans.  The man deserved one chance at redeeming himself, and to show his appreciation to their friend.

            That reminded Goku, "Has Bulma seen Videl lately?"

            "She is meeting her for lunch tomorrow.  Still trying to get that girl to move on."

            Goku leaned back against a tree, and let his eyes drift upwards, "I wonder why she won't."

            "Don't you?" Goku blinked at the words, "A Saiyan and his mate share a bond that extends well beyond anything the people of Earth can have, Kakarott.  To choose one is a serious commitment, even for the human half of the relationship.  Videl no doubt still feels the lingering connection to your son."

            Uncomfortable silence followed.  Goku decided to let out what was not being said, "Vegeta, I'm not just here for the anniversary of Gohan's death.  There's something else you have to know."

            "Yes." The Saiyan prince nodded, "There's no need to.  I have felt them."

            "You have?"

            "Ever since Gohan's death.  They have been in the back of my mind, and only recently did I perceive them for what they are.  And I can sense more of them every day."

            So he knew.  Goku was always being surprised by Vegeta.  Perhaps having been his superior so often has warped his perception of the prince.  There was a new threat on the horizon.  At first there had only been two that Goku could sense, but now there are more.  As the weeks go by he can sense new powers on the distant horizon in the galaxy.

            And for the life of him, Goku didn't believe even with his great strength he could stop them.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

            You will notice significant changed from the original epilogue shown in the Story of Gohan Part One.  Do note that this is also the prologue for Part Two.  Chapters will be coming out at a minimum of one a week as I write this, Spiderman New Age, and Darkside Heir.

            I hope you all enjoy the conclusion to the Story of Gohan.  The first was a true alternate universe stemming from one exact change.  This next part is completely different, and holds no ties at all to post-DBZ or DBGT storylines.  This is all my own work, so that means you won't be able to guess a single thing that's going to happen . . . not that you could anyway.

            Enjoy!


End file.
